Chanbaek Story
by Sebut Saja B
Summary: [HIATUS] Byun Baekhyun hanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari bibirnya. namun, bukan berarti dia bisu./Chanyeol x Baekhyun/Chanbaek/BL/OOC/DLDR/ REPOST dari FF Games Chanbaek Indonesia/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Hurt**

 **Author : Sebut Saja B**

 **Pairing :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And Others**

 **Length : satu kali pertemuan**

 **Rating : Aman terkendali**

 **Genre : Hurt/Sad/Angst/dan sekutunya**

 **Author cuap-cuap**

 **Ini FF kedua saya, dan FF pertama yang bergenre sedih/Angst/Sad/Hurt/atau apa lagi sebutannya yang saya publish di sini. Entah kenapa saya jadi kepikiran nulis FF yang beginian. Sebanrnya sih udah lama banget idenya nyantol tapi baru kesampean sekarang.**

 **Inspirasi FF ini muncul saat saya sedang galau gara-gara pekerjaan. Pokoknya setiap lagi bad mood atau sedih, pasti ada aja insprasi muncul untuk menulis, tapi dengan genre yang sesuai mood saya. Kalau lagi sedih, ya gini akhirnya lahir FF yang genrenya angst, kalau lagi senang munculnya inspirasi yang genrenya senang juga. Selain itu, ada beberapa part di FF ini yang saya ambil dari drama High School, tapi hanya sedikit. Selebihnya, saya serahkan sama kotak imajiner di otak saya.**

 **Dan untuk Kim Dasom, kenapa saya ambil itu? karena yang lalu si Chanlie pernah bilang kalau Dasom itu masuk criteria ibunya. Maksudnya Dasom itu baik, jadi mungkin dia hampir masuk tipe mamanya Chanyeol. Selain itu, karena Dasom juga punya tanggal lahir yang sama dengan uri Baekhyunnie.**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Setelah selesai baca, jangan ada yang minta sequel. Karena ceritanya sudah seperti itu. kalau misalnya ada yang bilang ceritanya gantung banget, ya karena sudah seperti itu ceritanya.**

 **Ah iya, FF ini mungkin sedikit 'menyiksa' pembaca.**

 **So, sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak bacot saya, silahkan di baca. Setelah itu tinggalkan review, karena itu salah satu penyemangat buat lanjutin FF saya yang lain.**

 **Oke sip. Pasang sabuk pengaman**

 **Cap Cus**

…

….

…..

Hembusan angin siang itu entah kenapa begitu dingin. Bahkan saat ini matahari begitu terik menyinari dua pemuda dengan ukuran tubuh yang jauh berbeda itu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap tajam pemuda yang lain. Sementara itu, pemuda yang lebih kecil menunduk dalam.

"sudah berapa lama?" Chanyeol - pemuda yang lebih tinggi – bertanya seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun – pemuda yang lebih kecil – mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sekejap kemudian, Baekhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"jawab aku Byun Baekhyun! Sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan menjijikan itu terhadapku?" Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol membentaknya. Ini seperti bukan Park Chanyeol. "apa kau mendadak bisu sekarang?"

"aku…itu… sejak lama." Cicit Baekhyun.

"benarkah? Kau..kau benar-benar menakutkan Byun Baekhyun. Jadi selama ini aku bersahabat dengan seseorang yang menjijikan sepertimu?"

Baekhyun tak menyangka jika jawaban yang akan ia dapat adalah jawaban yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Itu bukan Chanyeol-nya.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak menangis dihadapan Chanyeol. Meskipun matanya terasa amat perih dan juga panas.

"apa kau gila? Menyukai seseorang yang bergender sama sepertimu? Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun, ini benar-benar gila. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebaiknya kau enyahkan perasaan menjijikan itu."

"aku….aku tidak bisa Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Chanyeol sangatlah besar. Tidak mungkin jika ia menghapusnya begitu saja. Ia terlalu mencintai sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah, mulai detik ini jangan tampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi. Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan orang yang menjijikan sepertimu." Pemuda jangkung itu menabrak bahu Baekhyun cukup keras sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rooftop. Tak sedikitpun Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Tak peduli dengan sosok mungil yang kini tengah menunduk dengan bahu bergetar – menangis.

…

…

…

Terlalu terbiasa berada di samping Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya terlalu menyenangkan dan terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan. Sesuatu yang Baekhyun tahu sebagai perasaan suka atau lebih tepatnya cinta yang sudah mulai tumbuh dalam hati Baekhyun.

Semua perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol selama ini membuat perasaanya semakYe Nari semakin besar. Baekhyun tahu jika di Negaranya ini hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu. Tapi, bukankah perasaan cinta itu milik Tuhan? Tuhan yang mengatur kemana dan pada siapa cinta itu akan berlabuh? Jadi, menurut Baekhyun perasaan yang dimilikinya tidaklah salah, karena Tuhan yang memberikan cinta itu padanya.

Baekhyun menatap kosong pada lantai tempatnya berpijak. Ia menangis lagi. Baekhyun tahu, tidak sepantasnya lelaki sepertinya menangis. Namun, demi Tuhan ini sangat menyakitkan. Seakan-akan sesuatu yang berada di dalam dadanya teriris-iris dan mengeluarkan darah.

Semua itu

Membuat Baekhyun

Sakit.

…..

….

…..

Baekhyun melangkah dengan gontai menuruni tangga menuju koridor kelas. Wajahnya terlihat kacau meskipun tidak ada air mata yang menetes lagi.

"kau lihat itu? Berani sekali dia menulis surat seperti itu untuk Chanyeol."

"benar. Aku tidak menyangka dia seorang gay. Itu benar-benar menjijikan. Bukankah orang seperti dia harus dienyahkan?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik tak menyenangkan tentang dirinya. Tak ingin lebih sakit, Baekhyun terus menerus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Baekhyun merasa seperti seorang terpidana mati sekarang. Orang-orang melihatnya seperti ia adalah sebuah virus yang mematikan dan harus segera dimusnahkan. Sekali lagi, bukankah Tuhan yang menganugrahkan cinta untuk setiap orang? Kenapa mereka menganggap cinta yang Baekhyun miliki sangat menjijikan? Apakah karena Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol?

Sreeg

Keadaan kelas yang semula gaduh kini berubah sunyi dalam sekejap. Baekhyun meremas ujung seragamnya. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu yang ia dapat dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku miliknya. Tak ada Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol berada di bangku lain bersama seorang teman sekelasnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya saat ini.

"ternyata nyalimu besar juga Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap segerombolan gadis yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah teman sekelasnya – penggemar berat Chanyeol. "kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali kau menulis surat menjijikan itu kepada Chanyeol. Kau pikir Chanyeol akan suka padamu? Kau pikir Chanyeol tertarik denganmu?"

"dan yang terpenting, apakah kau pikir Chanyeol itu sama sepertimu?" salah seorang gadis menoyor kepala Baekhyun. "kau benar-benar menjijikan."

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk pluk pluk

Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat teman-teman sekelasnya melemparinya dengan gumpalan kertas. Begitu juga dengan seseorang yang Baekhyun anggap sebagai teman baiknya.

Setetes demi setetes air mata Baekhyun jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia tak ingin teman-teman sekelasnya melihatnya menangis.

Dibelakang sana, Chanyeol menatap datar tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar. Setelahnya, pemuda tampan itu menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset. Mulai saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak akan ikut campur ataupun peduli dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tidak akan lagi.

…

…

…

Hari ini merupakan hari terberat bagi Baekhyun. Meskipun bel pulang sudah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu, namun Baekhyun belum berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Biasanya, Chanyeol dengan setia akan menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Namun sekarang, jangankan pulang bersama melihat wajah Baekhyun pun Chanyeol enggan.

Mulai hari ini, Baekhyun akan sendirian dan kesepian.

..

..

Hari sudah mulai sore. Namun Baekhyun masih belum beranjak dari kursinya. Wajah manisnya tersembunyi dibalik lipatan lengannya diatas meja. Helaan nafas berkali-kali ia hembuskan. Udara di luar mulai dingin. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan.

Dengan langkah diseret, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas. Berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi.

….

….

….

Hari-hari mulai dapat di lalui Baekhyun meskipun tanpa Chanyeol disisinya. Semuanya terasa amat sanagt berbeda. Jika dulu tatapan teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya sebagai seorang teman, namun sekarang, mereka menatap Baekhyun seperti sebuah serangga atau sampah yang menjijikan. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat istirahat Baekhyun akan merenung seorang diri di atap sekolah. Terkadang ia akan menangis seorang diri tanpa takut akan ada yang melihatnya. Selama beberapa hari ini Baekhyun berusaha – atau pura-pura – kuat di depan semua orang. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin orang-orang menatapnya lemah. Maka dari itu ia tak pernah memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya itu kepada orang lain. Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain.

Baekhyun lebih memilih tempat yang benar-benar sepi untuk menumpahkan air matanya. Dengan begitu, sesak di dadanya akan sedikit berkurang.

Kehidupan di sekolah yang ia jalani lebih sulit dari hari-hari sebelum kejadian di radio sekolah iu terjadi. Setidaknya, Baekhyun tidak pernah di bully oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. namun kali ini, Baekhyun seolah menjadi sasaran empuk bagi siswa-siswi – terutama penggemar Chanyeol – untuk membully dirinya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak menangis saat orang-orang melemparnya dengan sampah atau menyiramnya dengan air kotor.

ia hanya menatap lantai koridor dengan tatapan kosong. Setelahnya akan pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan tubuhnya tanpa berkata apapun.

….

…

….

Hari-hari berikutnya sekolah sedang heboh oleh berita perihal Park Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki kekasih. meskipun mencoba untuk bertahan, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan sakit hatinya mendengar berita tersebut. Apa lagi setiap kali mendapati Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya sedang berciuman di koridor kelas saat jam sekolah telah usai.

…

…

…

Dulu Baekhyun adalah anak yang ceria. Dan tentu saja sikap Baekhyun saat ini membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung setengah mati. Sejak insiden itu terjadi, Baekhyun lebih banyak mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan akan keluar pada esok harinya dengan mata bengkak. Hal itu membuat ibunya khawatir. Diam-diam ibunya akan masuk kekamarnya dan bertanya perihal masalahnya. Namun, Baekhyun bungkam, dan memilih merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya. Disana, ia menangis seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut ibunya.

….

….

…

…

Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap gumpalan awan yang berwarna kelabu. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Sialnya, hari ini ia lupa membawa payung.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Gerimis mulai turun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menuju halte bus yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. tas ranselnya digunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tetap terlindung dari tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras.

Hujan mulai deras begitu Baekhyun menapakan kakinya di halte. Pemuda manis itu mengibaskan seragamnya yang sedikit basah karena tetesan air hujan.

Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu. Sepertinya hujan akan berlangsung lama. Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang tersedia di halte. Tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

Baekhyun termenung beberapa saat. Pikirannya berkelana jauh ke saat-saat ia dan Chanyeol masih bersahabat. Jika hujan seperti ini, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati memayungi dirinya dengan alasan, 'Kau terlalu pendek untuk memayungiku.' Dan alhasil selalu Chanyeol yang memayungi mereka berdua. jika hujan sampai malam, mereka berdua akan duduk didepan perapian di rumah Chanyeol ataupun rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya akan bernyanyi hingga mereka lelah dan berakhir tidur di bahu satu sama lain.

Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan suka mencium Chanyeol saat sedang tidur. Jika ia menginap di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menyempatkan diri mencium bibir Chanyeol saat pemuda itu terlelap. Hanya saat itu lah Baekhyun dapat melakukannya, karena apabila ia melakukannya saat mereka berdua sama-sama terjaga, maka mungkin sejak dulu Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris membayangkan masa lalu yang mungkin hanya dirinya seorang yang ingin selalu mengenangnya.

Baekhyun ingat sekali wajah marah Chanyeol saat seseorang – entah siapa – tiba-tiba membaca diary miliknya di radio sekolah hingga seantero sekolah mengetahui orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Wajah marah Chanyeol yang bercampur malu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun takut.

Baekhyun menatap hilir mudik kendaraan dihadapannya. Juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlarian karena ingin cepat sampai dirumah seraya menghangatkan diri mereka. namun, Baekhyun masih betah duduk diam seraya menunggu hujan reda yang kemungkinan akan sangat lama.

Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap butiran air yang turun dari langit. Apakah langit turut sedih dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini? atau hujan sedang menertawakannya saat ini? Baekhyun tersenyum miris sekali lagi.

Pemuda manis itu menengadahkan tangannya menampung butiran air yang jatuh dari atap halte meskipun ia tahu itu percuma. Namun, entah kenapa ia menyukai sensasi saat air dingin itu mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Kita berhenti di sini saja. Hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil. Tak apa kan?"

"Eum. Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan saat itu juga ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Di sana, di sisi yanglain sosok Park Chanyeol tengah berdiri seraya memeluk seorang gadis. Baekhyun ingat, dia adalah siswa baru di kelas sebelah, seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung karena menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Gadis cantik dan juga ceria, Kim Dasom.

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya terasa sesak. Mata sipitnya tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang kekasih yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Hingga tiba-tiba sang gadis lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis tersebut menyapa Baekhyun seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"oh, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Pemuda manis itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Berada di situasi seperti ini membuatnya canggung luar biasa. Apalagi menerima tatapan datar dan dingin dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"aah.. a…a..ku hanya… ah tidak ada. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap gadis yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung. Entahlah, apa memang gadis itu tidak peduli dengan berita yang terjadi atau gadis itu tengah mengejeknya.

Tak sengaja matanya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam milik Chanyeol. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin bertatapan dengan Baekhyun terlalu lama. Jujur saja, itu membuat hati Baekhyun sakit.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, Baekhyun nekat menerobos hujan dan menjadikan ranselnya sebagai payung untuk melindungi kepalanya meskipun hal itu percuma saja. Ia hanya tidak tahan berada di dekat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya. Itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya.

…

…

…

Hidung berair dan kepala pusing adalah dampak dari kenekatannya. Akibatnya, pemuda manis itu hanya mampu bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya dengan kening yang tertempel plester penurun panas.

"Kenapa kau nekat menerobos hujan jika tubuhmu akan seperti ini?" tanya ibunya saat member Baekhyun obat flu. Pemuda manis itu hanya bergumam sebelum menutup matanya. "Cepatlah sembuh. Ibu tidak ingin kau sakit terlalu lama." Ibunya mengecup kening Baekhyun – yang tertempel plester penurun panas – dengan lembut. Kebiasaannya sebelum keluar kamar Baekhyun.

Malam itu lagi-lagi sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Baekhyun kembali menangis dalam tidurnya.

….

….

….

Besoknya, Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk pergi kesekolah meskipun ibunya melarang keras karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum sembuh benar. Baekhyun hanya menjawab jika hari ini di kelasnya akan ada kuis, dan ia tak ingin ketinggalan satu kuispun.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi saat Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya. Bukan. Bukan lagi Chanyeol yang dengan santainya berciuman dengan kekasihnya seperti yang ia lakukan tempo hari. Di depan kelasnya – lebih tepatnya di papan tulis tertulis beberapa kalimat yang sejujurnya begitu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Namun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun seolah terlihat kuat dan dengan sabar menghapus kata demi kata di papan tulis. Tak ada air mata dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Baekhyun melakukan semuanya dalam diam.

Saat kuis dimulai, Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerjakan beberapa nomor sebelum kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sisanya ia hanya mengisinya dengan asal. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Suhu tubuhnya pun kembali meningkat. Dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun menyerahkan lembar jawabannya dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Ia butuh tidur sekarang.

..

..

..

"Tubuhmu panas. Kalau sakit kenapa masuk sekolah?" tanya seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai guru kesehatan di sekolahnya seraya memberikan Baekhyun obat pereda pusing.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan kuis dari Kwon Sonsaengnim saja."

"Kau bisa menyusul jika itu hanya kuis. Lihat dirimu, wajahmu seperti mayat. Jika sudah meminum obatmu, beristirahatlah. Aku akan pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu di lab." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh seraya membaringkan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi, setiap ia memejamkan matanya, ia akan menangis.

..

..

..

..

Kebencian teman sekelas Baekhyun tidak sampai disitu saja. Keesokan harinya saat pelajaran olahraga, seseorang dengan sengaja melempar bola basket kearah Baekhyun, dan itu sukses mengenai wajah manisnya. Baekhyun mundur selangkah seraya menutup wajahnya yang berdenyut sakit. Sesuatu berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari hidungnya. Si pelaku dengan berpura-pura berkata jika ia melakukannya tanpa sengaja. Sekali lagi tanpa berkata apapun Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan gedung olah raga dengan sesekali mengusap hidungnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.

Di tempat lain di ruangan yang sama, Chanyeol menatap datar punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu gedung.

..

..

..

"Seseorang mencuri dompetku. Hiks.." isak seorang siswi yang dikerubungi oleh siswa lainnya di dalam kelas saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau menyimpannya di mana?" tanya seorang siswa di antara kerumunan.

"Aku menyimpannya di tasku. Namun saat aku kembali dari gedung olah raga, dompetku sudah tidak ada. Kau tahu, di dalamnya ada banyak uang. Sialnya uang itu harus aku bayarkan untuk les musikku. Jika sampai hilang, aku bisa dikeluarkan dan dibunuh ayahku."

"Hey coba kita laporkan pada guru. Mungkin saja di kelas ini ada pencuri." Usul seorang siswa yang disetujui oleh siswa yang lain.

Tak lama, seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang simpan tas kalian di atas meja. Si Kyung, tolong bantu aku memeriksa tas mereka." seorang siswa yang di tunjuk mengangguk patuh.

Baekhyun berdiri santai di samping bangkunya. Seseorang tengah menggeledah tas miliknya. Dan tanpa di duga, sebuah dompet yang terlihat asing ada di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dompet itu ada di dalam tasnya.

"Ye Na-ya, apa ini dompetmu?" gadis bernama Ye Na itu mengangguk cepat. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil dompetnya dan memeriksa uang di dalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan, uangku hilang." Pekiknya. Seisi kelas menatap Baekhyun curiga.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Setelah berani mengirim surat untuk Chanyeol, sekarang kau mencuri uang milik orang lain? Sebenarnya kau itu manusia atau bukan? Dasar pencuri."

"Aku..tidak melakukannya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu sedangkan buktinya sudah jelas. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa keluargamu terlalu miskin hingga kau mencuri uang milik Ye Na?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau!" Baekhyun mendongkak menatap Ye Na yang saat ini tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

Plak

"Dasar manusia rendah. Enyah saja kau!"

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Jang Sonsaengnim. "Byun Baekhyun, keruanganku sekarang juga."

Baekhyun melangkah gontai mengikuti langkah wali kelasnya menuju ruangan. Saat dirinya melewati tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menatap pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"Kau begitu rendahan." Baekhyun tersentak. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengikuti langkah Jang Sonsaengnim. Bahkan seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya dengan baik pun tak percaya padanya.

…

…

…

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dompet Ye Na ada di dalam tasmu?" tanya Jang Sonsaengnim.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Byun Baekhyun. Jika kau mengakui kesalahanmu, aku akan memaafkanmu. Mengakui kesalahan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. jadi lebih baik mengakui kesalahanmu sekarang sebelum aku melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah." Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Tapi aku berkata jujur. Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. aku tidak mencuri apapun."

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu anak siapa Ye Na itu? dia adalah anak salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. jika saja ayahnya tahu, kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini. dan jika kau masih tidak ingin mengakui kesalahanmu, aku terpaksa memberitahukan ini pada orang tuamu."

"Aku tidak melakukan itu Sonsaengnim. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Dan, kumohon jangan libatkan orang tuaku dalam masalah ini."

"Baekhyun dengar, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau mencuri dompet Ye Na, dan buktinya sudah jelas. Apalagi uang yang ada di dalamnya hilang. Jika kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu, aku akan memaafkanmu dan masalah uang itu, aku akan menggantinya untukmu."

"Tapi sonsaengnim – "

Brak

"Apa kau siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

…

…

…

…

Istirahat siang, Chanyeol dan kekasihnya mendudukan tubuh mereka di salah satu meja kantin. Keduanya bersiap memesan sebuah makanan sebelum segerombolan siswi mengganggu pendengaran Chanyeol. Posisi mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Chanyeol bisa leluasa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hey, ku dengar orang tua Ye Na datang ke sekolah?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. kudengar ayah Ye Na adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah ini."

"Benar-benar. Aku yakin setelah ini pasti si Baekhyun itu akan di tendang keluar dari sekolah ini. huh rasakan, siapa suruh dia nekat mencuri. Seorang pencuri tidak sepantasnya berada di sekolah ini. bisa saja besok-besok kita yang akan dicuri."

"Tapi, aku melihat Ye Na memasukan dompetnya kedalam tas Baekhyun." Ucapan salah satu dari gerombolan gadis itu membuat ke-3 temannya terkejut. Namun bukan hanya mereka, Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi siapa yang peduli? Aku senang jika akhirnya si Byun itu dikeluarkan. Kalian ingat saat dia dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol? Eww itu benar-benar menjijikan."

"Yeah, siapa yang peduli itu."

Chanyeol menatap datar kumpulan gadis yang tengah asyik bergosip ria tanpa tahu tempat itu. entah kenapa ia merasa marah.

"Chanyeollie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dasom seraya mengusap lengan Chanyeol. Perlakuan kecil itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sekenanya.

"Kau terlihat melamun. Kupikir kau sakit." Chanyeol tersenyum manis seraya mengusap surai madu kekasihnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah." Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini belum mau menceritakan masalahnya.

…

….

…

….

Plak

"Apa ini yang dilakukan oleh siswa sekolah ternama itu? mencuri sesuatu yang bukan miliknya?" Pria tua berjas mahal itu menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tuan Lee. Maafkan saya, tapi anak ini biar saya yang menanganinya. Saya adalah wali kelasnya." Jang Sonsaengnim mencoba menghentikan tingkah pria di hadapannya.

"Menanganinya? Jika kau mampu menanganinya, hal memalukan seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Tapi Tuan.. aduh.. Baekhyun-ah, ku mohon. Jika kau mengakui kesalahanmu, kami akan memaafkanmu. Jadi kumohon minta maaflah pada Tuan Lee dan juga Ye Na."

"aku tidak melakukannya. Jadi aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk apa yang tidak aku lakukan."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Panggil orang tuanya." Baekhyun dan Jang Sonsaengnim terkejut mendengar ucapan Tuan Lee. "Bukankah orang tuanya harus tahu apa yang dilakukan anaknya di sekolah?"

"Tapi tuan.."

"Lakukan atau kau ingin ku pecat."

"a..aah B..Baiklah."

…

…

…

…

Baekhyun termenung seraya menatap ujung sepatunya. Di ruangan yang lain, kedua orang tuanya tengah berbicara dengan Tuan Lee dan juga kepala sekolah. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan serumit ini kehidupannya. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh ayahnya setelah tahu apa yang menimpanya. Meskipun sebenarnya dirinya hanyalah korban fitnah teman-temannya. Kalaupun ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pasti kedua orang tuanya tidak akan percaya.

…

…

…

"Jadi Byun Baekhyun. Mengaku atas kesalahanmu atau ayahmu ku pecat." Baekhyun meremas ujung seragamnya mendengar ucapan dari Tuan Lee. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak tahu jika perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja adalah perusahaan milik ayah Ye Na.

Sekeras apapun Baekhyun ingin menolak, jika sudah menyangkut kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Jika ia menolak pasti ayahnya akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dan Baekhyun jelas tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi, dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada Baekhyun menjatuhkan lututnya dilantai. Ia berlutut di hadapan pria tua berwajah angkuh didepannya.

"a..aku.. maafkan aku. Aku.. aku melakukannya. Aku yang mengambil dompet dan uang milik Ye Na. ku mohon maafkan aku tuan."

….

….

….

Baekhyun sadar apa yang ia lakukan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Terbukti saat dengan marah ayahnya menyeretnya pulang dan menamparnya tepat setelah mereka memasuki rumah sederhana ang ditinggalinya selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Ayahnya benar-benar murka.

"Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk melakukan hal rendah seperti itu Byun Baekhyun! Apa selama ini didikkanku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu sehingga kau melakukan hal yang benar-benar rendah seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya, ayah." Baekhyun berusaha untuk membela dirinya sendiri meskipun itu tidak mencairkan kemarahan ayahnya.

"Tiak melakukannya? Bahkan Presdir Lee dan kepala sekolah menunjukkan bukti yang kuat, dan kau masih menyangkal jika kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Yeobo sudahlah, kau tidak perlu semarah itu."

"Tenang? Kau bilang tenang setelah apa yang dilakukan anak ini sangat memalukan bagi keluarga kita? Harga diri keluarga kita sudah terinjak-injak kau bilang tenang? Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, kudengar kau menyukai seorang pria. "

Deg

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Dari mana ayahnya tahu hal seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mempermalukan keluargaku. Aku tidak peduli, mulai saat ini kau harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini."

Deg

"Yeobo."

"A-Ayah."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. kau bukan lagi anakku. Pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku. Aku tidak memiliki seorang anak sepertimu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan sakit dirongga dadanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Apalagi melihat ibunya yang meraung pada ayahnya untuk memaafkan dirinya. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan? Membuat ayahnya menjadi sangat kecewa terhadapnya? Apa ini balasan dari Tuhan?

"Baekhyunnie, kumohon jangan dengarkan ucapan ayahmu."

"Ku bilang jangan pedulikan dia. Dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ini. jika akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu dulu."

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dilantai rumahnya yang dingin begitu kedua orang tuanya menghilang dari pandangannya. Pemuda manis itu menangis tersedu-sedu mencoba mengeluarkan sesak di dalam dadanya.

Ayahnya membuangnya.

…

…

…

…

Langit mulai gelap. Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kayu yang terdapat di pinggiran jalan. Tubuhnya lelah, dan ia sangat lapar. Dari pagi ia tidak sempat memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya. Pemuda manis itu merogoh saku celananya dan hanya mendapati selembar uang 5000 won. Cukup untuk membeli ramyun – pikirnya.

Perkataan pedas ayahnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali menitikan air matanya lagi. Kenapa kehidupan yang ia jalani sangat berat seperti ini? apa ini juga hukuman Tuhan karena sudah berani menyalahi kodratnya?

"Ayah..Ibu.. maafkan aku."

Malam itu, Baekhyun kembali menumpahkan air matanya lagi.

…

…

…

…

…

Menangis semalaman dan kedinginan sukses membuat dirinya kembali terserang flu. Kali ini Baekhyun harus berjuang sendirian untuk mengobati sakitnya, karena dalam waktu yang lama – atau mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi – ia bertemu dengan ibunya yang dengan senang hati mengurusnya hingga sembuh. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan ibunya.

Hari ini Baekhyun berniat membolos sekolah. Ia akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang sekiranya dapat menghasilkan uang untuk makannya hari ini. ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan menahan lapar yang berakibat buruk bagi kesehatannya.

Sebelum itu, Baekhyun harus mencari tempat untuk menginap malam ini. ia tidak ingin tidur diluar dan kedinginan seperti semalam.

….

…

….

Satu hari.

Dua hari.

Tiga hari.

Sudah tiga hari sejak insiden pencurian yang menimpa Baekhyun, pemuda itu tidak masuk sekolah. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu?

Setiap harinya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol selalu menatap kearah bangku Baekhyun yang kosong. Kemana perginya Baekhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Ada sedikit rasa rindu saat Chanyeol menatap bangku milik Baekhyun. Meskipun rasa bencinya yang besar selalu saja mengalahkan setitik rasa rindu di sudut hatinya.

Sejak hari dimana terakhir kali mereka berdua berinteraksi, Chanyeol melihat perubahan yang begitu drastis dari diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dulu bersamanya adalah pemuda yang ceria dan mudah tersentuh oleh hal-hal kecil. Ia selalu menangis saat ada hal-hal yang menurutnya menyedihkan. Selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun. Namun, sosok Baekhyun yang sekarang tidak seperti Baekhyun-nya. Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat pura-pura kuat, tidak pernah tersenyum ataupun menangis. Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat saja Chanyeol tidak suka itu.

…

…

…

Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Hujan mengingatkannya pada sosok Baekhyun.

" **Aku tidak suka hujan." Ucap Baekhyun kala itu. mereka berdua tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon ume di belakang rumah Chanyeol.**

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Karena kalau hujan aku akan kedinginan dan sakit. Aku benci dingin." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Chanyeol gemas untuk mencubit bibir kecilnya.**

" **Kau tenang saja. Jika hujan, aku akan memelukmu."**

" **Benarkah?"**

" **Tentu saja. Kita berdua kan sahabat."**

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingat memori kecil antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" **Chanyeollie." Panggil Baekhyun saat mereka berdua tengah berbaring di ranjang Chanyeol.**

" **Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"**

" **Memangnya kenapa? Itu terdengar manis untukku."**

" **Tapi tidak untukku. Itu seperti panggilan seorang gadis."**

" **Ya! itu panggilan sayang untuk sahabatku."**

" **baiklah..baiklah.. kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyunnie? Baekkie?"**

" **Baekkie terdengar seperti nama anjing. Aku tidak mau."**

" **Tapi itu panggilan sayangku untuk sahabatku. Lagi pula kau kan seperti puppy, jadi tidak masalah."**

" **ck. Terserahlah."**

" **Kau marah?"**

" **Tentu saja tidak. aku mana bisa marah padamu."**

" **Benarkah?"**

" **ya."**

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya. Setiap ia memejamkan matanya, potongan-potongan memori tentang Baekhyun selalu membayanginya. Ruangan ini benar-benar menyimpan banyak kenangan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol benci itu.

"Sial."

Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam akan menghilangkan pikiran gilanya yang selalu memikirkan mantan sahabatnya itu.

…

…

…

Kembali kesekolah setelah seminggu sebelumnya membolos membuat Baekhyun ketinggaalan begitu banyak pelajaran. Jadi untuk mengurangi ketertinggalannya itu, Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan diri belajar di perpustakaan atau mengikuti kelas tambahan hingga sore. Dan malamnya ia akan pergi bekerja.

"Ujian semester akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Belajarlah dengan baik jika kalian ingin mendapat nilai sempurna. Dan berhenti membuat contekan saat ujian." Tegur Jang Sonsaengnim.

"Nee."

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. persiapkan diri kalian."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda manis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya di atas meja begitu guru meninggalkan kelas. Bekerja semalaman di tambah belajar ekstra seharian benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lelah, selain itu banyak berpikir juga membuat perutnya mual.

Duk

Baekhyun meringis saat seseorang menendang kaki mejanya. Dengan malas Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendongkak menatap sang pelaku.

"Ternyata kau masih memiliki keberanian menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku. Ck.. benar-benar muka tembok." Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Mengabaikan sosok gadis yang menyebalkan yang tengah menggerutu kearahnya.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun dengan buru-buru mengemasi peralatan tulisnya dan segera berlari keluar tanpa peduli dengan beberapa siswa siswi yang menggunjingnya. Juga tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk masuk bekerja sore hari. Ia akan mendapat shift malam pada hari senin dan selasa, sesuai jadwa belajar tambahan yang diikutinya. Selain hari itu, Baekhyun mendapat shift sore, sepulang sekolah.

…

…

…

Selama seminggu setelah keluar dari rumahnya, Baekhyun meninggali sebuah flat kecil yang hanya terdiri dari 2 ruangan saja. Flat itu ia dapatkan dari seseorang di tempat kerja barunya. Baekhyun bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah café yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya, hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dengan naik bus. Jika malam minggu, café selalu mengadakan hiburan dimana Baekhyun menjadi salah seorang penghibur di sana.

Bersyukurlah karena kemampuannya bermain music dan juga suaranya yang merdu, Baekhyun di minta untuk menghibur pengunjung dengan lagunya. Dan ia selalu mendapat uang lebih dari itu.

..

...

…

…

Seminggu, dua minggu..

Ujian semester diadakan hari ini. segala persiapan sudah dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu sudah siap untuk mengikuti ujian hari ini.

Di menit-menit pertama Baekhyun melakukannya dengan baik. namun, pada jam berikutnya, Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Entah kenapa lembar soal di hadapannya menjadi dua.

Sial

Kepalanya sakit sekali.

Sesekali ia meringis pelan seraya meremas helaian poninya guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera. Mungkin saja ini adalah efek lelah karena belajar dan bekerja seharian. Dibelakang sana, Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sesekali meremas helaian rambutnya.

Tinggal beberapa nomor lagi sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan soalnya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Tanpa di duga setetes darah menetes diatas lembar soalnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun hanya mengerjakan asal sisa soalnya, setelahnya ia berlari keluar mengabaikan teriakan dari Jang Sonsaengnim.

…

…

…

Baekhyun terus menerus membasuh hidungnya dengan air, berharap darah sialan itu berhenti mengalir. Pemuda manis itu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, memperlihatkan gurat lelah di wajahnya dan entah kenapa semakin hari wajahnya semakin tirus. Mungkin ini adalah efek lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merasa kurang baik dengan tubuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali terkena demam. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja terlalu keras untuk pengalihan pikiran tentang orang tuanya dan juga tentang Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa menit merenung di toilet, Baekhyun berjalan hendak menuju kelasnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sakit kepalanya kembali menyerang. Baekhyun berjalan dengan bertumpu pada dinding untuk tetap menopang tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Sakit kepala sialan ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

Bruk

"ugh"

Baekhyun terduduk lemas setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda.

"Eum, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab seorang gadis yang Baekhyun pikir orang yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, bodoh." Baekhyun kenal dengan suara itu. itu suara Chanyeol. Namun, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkannya. Jadi Baekhyun memilih meminta maaf tanpa menatapnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ma..maafkan..hh..aku." Baekhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Dasom.

"Chanyeollie seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti itu padanya."

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Chanyeol dingin seraya menatap datar punggung sempit Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan terseok seraya bertopang pada dinding.

"Sepertinya dia sakit. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Dasom seraya menatap punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyadari hal itu. Baekhyun terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Sesuatu di sudut hatinya merasa iba melihat cara berjalan Baekhyun yang seperti itu, namun sisi lain hatinya berseru untuk mengabaikannya. Bukankah ia berjanji tidak akan pernah peduli dengan kehidupan Byun Baekhyun?

"Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya. Dia baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita kembali ."

"Tapi Chanyeol, dia – "

Bruk

Ucapan Dasom berhenti tepat setelah tubuh Baekhyun ambruk.

…

…

…

…

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"dibilang baik-baik saja, tentu tidak. melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini. kurasa demamnya kambuh lagi. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah mengantarnya kesini, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Apa dia sering terkena demam?"

"beberapa minggu yang lalu dia sempat terkena demam. Namun tidak separah ini. mungkin anak ini terlalu keras belajar hingga tubuhnya tidak dapat menerimanya. Alhasil seperti ini jadinya." Ucap Shin Sonsaengnim seraya mengusap sisa darah di hidung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang tubuh Baekhyun menjadi semakin kurus, dan ada sebuah lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Mungkinkah dia tidak tidur dengan cukup?

"Tolong kau temani dia, ya. ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Jika dia sudah sadar, tolong pastikan dia meminum obatnya." Satu-satunya wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan yang menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat pucat. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah bahkan mungkin tubuhnya. Deru nafasnya yang sedikit memburu menandakan ia benar-benar sakit.

"Apa kau sedang mencari simpati ku? Kenapa kau seperti ini? sekeras apapun kau mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatiku." Entah Baekhyun bisa mendengar ucapannya atau Baekhyun tengah mimpi buruk, Chanyeol dapat melihat setetes air mata di ujung mata Baekhyun yang tertutup.

…

…

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat kala itu. hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruang kesehatan, setelah itu matanya bergulir kesamping dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di depan kusen jendela seraya menatap keluar. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Chanyeol masih peduli padanya.

"ugh" dengan susah payah Baekhyun mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang. Pergerakan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun meremas ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tatapan lelah itu dapat Chanyeol lihat dari matanya yang sayu. Ingin mendekati, namun ego yang tinggi menghalangi.

"Te-terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah membawaku kesini dan – "

"Jangan salah paham. Jika bukan kekasihku yang meminta, aku tidak akan repot-repot membawamu kesini."

Nyut

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat jantungnya bereaksi dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi saat menyadari jika hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol bukan semata-mata karena Chanyeol peduli, tetapi karena kekasihnya yang meminta.

"a-ahh, begitukah? Ucapkan terima kasihku padanya kalau begitu." Baekhyun mencoba menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang seperti itu benar-benar sulit untuknya. "Tapi tetap saja aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeollie." Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya saat ia dengan tidak sengaja memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama itu. hal tersebut juga berdampak bagi Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di dekat jendela. Mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di sudut hatinya menghangat. Ia merindukan panggilan itu dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf. Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi terima kasih sudah menjagaku."

"Itu juga, kau jangan salah paham. Shin Sonsaengnim yang menyuruhku. Kau tahu, akau adalah siswa penurut, jadi jangan salah paham dengan perlakuanku." Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa matanya sudah sangat sakit. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahan lelehan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "ahh, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Itu pesan dari Shin Sonsaengnim." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun, sebelum Chanyeol meraih kenop pintu, suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya? Kenapa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. "Aku..aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan ini semua. Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja di koridor? Kenapa kau tidak abaikan saja permintaan kekasihmu itu? kenapa Chanyeollie? KENAPA?"

Chanyeol tidak membuka mulutnya. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau lupa jika aku siswa penurut? Aku hanya tidak ingin kekasihku kecewa dan men-cap diriku sebagai pria yang tak memiliki belas kasihan."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu padaku lagi. Itu benar-benar membuatku sakit, Chanyeollie."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk ukuran orang yang sedang sakit. Dan juga, jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan nama itu. entah kenapa saat kau memanggilku seperti itu, terdengar menjijikan." Setelah berucap demikian, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

…

…

…

ujian semester telah selesai di laksanakan. Sejak kejadian di ruang kesehatan tempo hari, Baekhyun kembali membolos sekolah hingga ujian selesai. Meskipun Jang Sonsaengnim menghubunginya berkali-kali. Namun hari ini, Baekhyun kembali kesekolah.

"Kenapa kau muncul setelah ujian selesai huh? Selama ini kemana saja dirimu selama seminggu ini?"

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan gurunya, Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke hadapan Jang Sonsaengnim.

"Surat pengunduran diri? Apa maksudnya ini Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak berhak bersekolah disini, lagi pula aku tidak memiliki biaya yang cukup untuk melanjutkan sekolah."

"Bicara apa kau? kami bisa memberikanmu beasiswa. Lagi pula nilaimu jiga tidak terlalu buruk, meskipun ada beberapa yang memang harus di perbaiki. Tapi tidak harus mengundurkan diri Byun Baekhyun. Kau masih muda, kau pasti punya mimpi yang harus kau gapai." Pria tua itu kembali menyodorkan amplop yang berisi surat pengunduran diri itu kearah Baekhyun. "Pikirkan lagi apa yang ku katakan."

"mimpi? Aku tidak punya mimpi. Mimpiku sudah terkubur dalam sejak seseorang membuangku dan setelah kalian mengataiku pencuri. Apa pencuri sepertiku pantas mempunyai mimpi?"

"y-ya! itu.. aish jinja. Dengar Byun Baekhyun, hal itu sudah berlalu, jadi lupakan saja. Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. lebih baik kau pertimbangkan keputusanmu. Pulanglah, segera istirahat dan kembalilah belajar besok. Aku akan mengadakan kuis di kelasku."

"Maaf, aku tetap pada keputusanku. Terima kasih atas semua yang anda berikan padaku Sonsaengnim." Baekhyun membowkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan rungan gurunya itu.

Sreeg

Tepat di depan pintu, Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Kali ini, Baekhyun yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya. Baekhyun hanya mencoba menguatkan hatinya saja. Pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ingin menoleh kebelakang. Di sana, Chanyeol menatap nanar amplop yang berisi surat pengunduran diri Baekhyun yang tergeletak di meja gurunya.

…

…

…

…

Satu bulan sejak Baekhyun mengundurkan diri di sekolah. Pemuda manis itu hanya menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan duduk diam di sebuah ayunan yang ada di taman dekat sekolahnya dulu. Terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sesekali ia menggerakan kakinya agar ayunan yang ia duduki bergerak. Saat sore hari, Baekhyun akan kembali ke café untuk bekerja.

Hari ini hujan cukup lebat, jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih diam di flat kecilnya. Membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang selalu disimpannya.

Sejak dulu Baekhyun sangat suka dengan barang couple yang menurutnya menarik dan lucu. Jadi jika dirinya dan Chanyeol pergi berbelanja, ia akan menyempatkan diri membeli satu barang couple utuknya dan untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggenggam sebuh kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bulat yang didalamnya berisi foto dirinya dan Chanyeol. Meskipun ingin, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan memori atau apapaun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda tinggi itu. anggap saja Baekhyun gila karena masih mengharapkan pemuda yang bahkan sangat membencinya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Baekhyun menatap kalender yang terletak diatas meja. Satu minggu lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Namun sepertinya mulai saat ini Baekhyun akan melupakannya. Ia tidak akan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya lagi.

Baekhyun bersiap untuk pergi ke café saat hujan sudah mulai reda. Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Malam dimana Baekhyun harus tampil dengan lagunya.

…

…

…

Baekhyun tak menyangka café akan seramai ini. padahal, biasanya tidak seramai ini. namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing, pemuda manis itu lebih memilih mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tampil malam ini.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan pakaian itu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat teman kerjanya yanga bernama Kyungsoo memuji dirinya. Kyungsoo juga merupakan salah satu pengisi acara pada malam ini. Kyungsoo akan tampil sebagai pembukaan, dan Baekhyun akan tampil sebagai penutup.

"Terima kasih. kau juga tampak cantik malam ini. bersiaplah sebentar lagi giliranmu."

"Ah, baiklah. aku akan pergi. Sampai bertemu di panggung Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seraya menghela nafas perlahan.

…

..

…

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di fikiran kekasihnya ini. malam ini sebagai jadwal berkencan mereka, kekasihnya itu ingin pergi ke café tempat temannya bekerja. Apalagi katanya setiap malam minggu akan ada penampilan dari beberapa pekerja café. Dan ia tidak sabar untuk menonton pertunjukkan itu.

Kelemahan Chanyeol terhadap kekasihnya adalah ketidak sanggupan dirinya menolak ajakan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi. Ugh padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan acara kencan yang special untuk kita berdua." dan ucapan Chanyeol hanya di balas dengan cengiran polos sang kekasih.

..

..

Memang baru pertama kali Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di café yang direkomendasikan oleh kekasihnya. Ternyata suasananya sangat nyaman. Saat ia memasuki café, pengunjung terlihat sudah cukup ramai. Dan seperti yang di katakan kekasihnya, di depan sana ada sebuah panggung kecil dengan berbagai jenis alat music. Salah satunya adalah piano.

Piano.

Alat itu mengingatkan Baekhyun. Dulu, Baekhyun sangat suka bermain piano sambil bernyanyi. Mereka berdua akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat mereka suka. 'My Answer' sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh BoyBand ternama EXO.

Saking terlarut dalam lamunanya, Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa lagu pembuka sudah selesai dibawakan. Tepuk tangan begitu riuh mengakhiri penampilan solo pemuda bermata bulat yang berdiri di atas panggung sana.

…

…

…

Acara demi acara telah terlewati begitu saja tanpa ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu memilih meneguk minumannya dari pada menikmati acaranya.

"Eum ini adalah penampilan terakhir dari kami malam ini. semoga kalian semua terhibur. Baiklah, kita sambut saja bintang kita pada mala mini, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berhenti menegak minumannya begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun. Pandangannya ia fokuskan ke atas panggung. Disana, sosok mungil Baekhyun begitu mempesona dengan balutan sebuah sweater manis yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya.

"Baekhyun bekerja disini?" tanya Dasom lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat malam. Terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian ke café kami. Kami harap kalian bisa menikmati penampilan kami malam ini. sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepada kalian semua, mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhir aku tampil disini. Tapi aku mohon tetaplah berkunjung, kami akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Baekhyun mengedarkan padangangannya kearah penonton. Matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat.

"Lagu ini, merupakan curahan hatiku saat aku menyukai seseorang." Tatapan Baekhyun tak lepas dari Chanyeol saat ia mengatakannya. "Jadi, silahkan menikmati."

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di depan grand piano dan mulai menekan tuts tuts piano uantuk memulai lagunya.

(EXO – HURT)

Chanyeol benar-benar mematung di tempatnya. Penampilan Baekhyun malam ini benar-benar memukau. Selain itu, lagu yang dibawakannya begitu menyayat hati. Mungkin benar, ini adalah curahan hati Baekhyun. Diam-diam Chanyeol meremas gelas minuman di tangannya. sesuatu yang bersemayam di rongga dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Eoh, Chanyeollie kau menangis?" Chanyeol buru-buru mengusap air matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku mengerti. Hh.. aku juga ingin menangis. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan tampil memukau seperti itu. hey, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mengundangnya kepesta ulang tahunku? Aku ingin ia menampilkan sebuah lagu untukku." Ucap Dasom semangat.

"Terserah kau." Chanyeol kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang entah kenapa terlihat bersinar malam ini. ya, karena dia adalah bintang malam ini.

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya. Pemuda manis itu belum beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap kosong piano dihadapannya. Tanpa disadari setetes liquid bening jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana." Suara riuh itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening. "Aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu terakhirku. Lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaanku dan juga seseorang yang aku sukai."

Deg

Chanyeol merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Sesuatu didalam dadanya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Dulu kami sangat menyukai lagu ini, mungkin sampai sekarang masih tetap menyukai. Dengan lagu ini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku masih mencintaimu." Baekhyun menatap lekat mata Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya. "sampai saat ini, besok, dan seterusnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Ku mohon, jangan memintaku untuk menghapusnya karena aku tak bisa."

Suasana café benar-benar hening. Bahkan beberapa gadis sudah menitikan air mata karena terharu. Baekhyun kembali menekan tuts tuts piano untuk memulai intro lagunya. Tak lama, terdengar lantunan merdu dari bibir tipisnya.

(EXO – MY ANSWER IS YOU)

Seperti déjà vu saat Chanyeol kembali mendengar lagu ini. memang setelah pengakuan Baekhyun waktu itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mendengar atau memutar lagu ini. baginya, lagu ini hanya membawa kenyataan buruk untuknya. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol kembali menangis malam itu. bahkan ia tidak peduli jika kekasihnya melihatnya selemah ini. untuk malam ini, Chanyeol membiarkan sisi lemah dirinya menguasainya.

…

Saat pertunjukkan selesai, dengan segala kekalutannya Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauhi keramaian, memojokannya di salah satu dinding yang cukup tertutup dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menuntut. Sebuah amarah, kerinduan, dan penyesalan tercampur manjadi satu. Dan malam itu, keduanya memangut dalam tangis masing-masing.

…

…

…

Setelah penampilan di café beberapa hari lalu, Baekhyun mengundurkan diri. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam flat kecilnya. Menulis beberapa surat untuk ayah dan ibunya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap kalender di atas mejanya. Besok adalah ulang tahunnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tempo hari dimana dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciumanya seperti itu. apa pemuda itu sengaja melakukan hal itu hanya untuk mempermainkan dirinya, atau memang ada sesuatu yang memaksa pemuda itu melakukan hal itu padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis seraya memegang bibirnya. Namun senyum itu memudar saat dirinya menatap sebuah kertas diatas meja.

"Apakah akan berakhir seperti ini?"

…

…

…

Sesuai rencananya, Dasom mengundang Baekhyun keacara ulang tahunnya dan meminta pemuda mungil itu untuk menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuknya. Karena tidak ingin gadis itu kecewa, Baekhyun menerima tawarannya. Di pesta itu, Baekhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, ia harus pulang sekarang. Namun belum sampai di pintu keluar, sebuah pengumuman mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak. Tapi kami sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Aku tahu hubunganku dengan Park Chanyeol belum memasuki waktu yang lama, namun kami tidak mmebutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk saling mengikat. Jadi, malam ini, selain ini adalah hari bahagiaku karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunku, aku juga ingin mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan Park Chanyeol, kekasihku."

Krak

Bagaikan ditimpa batu besar, mendadak Baekhyun merasa pusing bukan main. Tubuhnya lemas serasa tulang dalam tubuhnya lepas. Benar-benar kejutan yang sangat mengejutkan. Pertahanannya runtuh. Baekhyun tidak sanggup melihat ataupun mendengar lagi. Jadi, ia memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan gedung tempat diadakannya acara ulang tahun Dasom.

…

…

…

Wajah kusut dan pakaian acak-acakan. Itulah penampilan Baekhyun saat terseok karena terlalu lelah berlari. mata sipitnya menatap sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis kue tart. Tanpa di komando, kakinya melangkah memasuki toko tersebut.

"Aku ingin membeli kue ulang tahun."

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di ayunan yang ada di taman dekat sekolahnya. tempat biasa ia menghabiskan harinya dulu. Juga tempat yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Chanyeol dulu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart berukuran kecil, juga lilin yang bertuliskan angka 18. Setelah menyalakan lilin, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30. sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunnya akan berakhir. Pemuda itu mulai melantunkan lagu ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri dengan air mata membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Saengil cukka hamnida~ saengil cukkan hamnida~saranghaneun Baekhyunnie~ saengil cukka hamnida"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum meniup lilinnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang tengah bernahagia di sana.

' **Hari ini ulang tahunku. Tidak kah kau ingin memberiku selamat? Aku menunggumu di taman tempat kita dulu biasa bertemu.'**

Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan datang. Namun, Baekhyun masih berharap jika dirinya akan datang dan mengatakan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Baekhyunnie."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.05. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Hari ulang tahunnya sudah berakhir. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah datang. Baekhyun melepas kalung yang menjuntai di lehernya. Membuka lingkaran yang menjadi bandul kalung itu dan mengambil foto kecil di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu lebih lama." Baekhyun mengambil gunting kecil dari sakunya, setelahnya ia menggunting foto dirinya dan menyimpannya di saku kemejanya. Sedangkan foto Chanyeol ia letakkan kembali dalam kalungnya.

Chanyeol sangat suka saat Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Jadi Baekhyun mengakifkan pesan suara dan mulai bernyanyi.

" **Chanyeollie, aku tahu ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunmu, tapi aku akan tetap menyanyi untukmu. Aku takut tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukmu lagi. Jadi dengarlah."** Baekhyun memulai lagunya.

" **Saengil cukka hamnida~ Saengil cukka hamnida~saranghaneun uri Chanyeollie~Saengil cukka hamnida."** Baekhyun mengakhiri lagunya dengan suara bergetar. **"Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Meskipun kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, aku akan tetap minta maaf padamu. Dan juga terima kasih atas waktumu yang kau berikan padaku dulu, sampai mati aku akan tetap mengingatnya. Kau tahu? Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini."** Baekhyun berusaha mengusap lelehan air mata yang terus menerus menbasahi wajahnya.

" **Selamat atas pertunanganmu. Ku lihat kau sangat bahagia. Dasom adalah gadis yang cantik dan juga ceria. Kau pasti menyukainya. Maaf, aku tidak sempat member ucapan selamat padanya. Ucapkan terima kasihku untuknya."**

" **Ini mungkin adalah terakhir kalinya aku menghubungimu. Setelah ini aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu, dari kehidupanmu."**

" **Chanyeollie, ah maksudku Chanyeol-ssi. Jika boleh jujur, aku benar-benar kecewa terhadapmu. Ku pikir kau akan memaafkanku setelah kejadian waktu itu, tapi mereka benar. Manusia rendah dan hina sepertiku mana pantas mendapat maaf darimu."**

" **Saat insiden pencurian di kelas waktu itu, aku berkata jujur jika aku tidak melakukannya. Tapi mereka memaksaku, dan akhirnya aku mengakui. Setelah itu kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"** Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk sekedar menghela nafas yang entah kenapa semakin sulit **ia** lakukan. **"Ayahku sangat marah, dan ia membuangku."**

" **Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat aku cintai, tapi mungkin ini adalah balasan dari Tuhan untukku. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang membuangku, jadi bukankah sebaiknya aku mengenyahkan diri terlebih dahulu? Setidaknya Tuhan tidak akan membuangku. Ahh~ mungkin Tuhan akan membuangku ke neraka karena setumpuk dosa yang kulakukan, tapi setidaknya Tuhan tetap bersamaku."**

" **Sekali lagi selamat atas pertunanganmu, semoga kalian berdua di berkati oleh Tuhan, dan hidup bahagia selamanya."** Baekhyun mengakhiri pesannya seraya terisak. Setelah mengirim pesannya, Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di samping kue tartnya, kemudian sebuah kalung yang ia letakan di atas ponselnya.

"Chanyeollie, maafkan aku." Baekhyun mengambil gunting yang ia gunakan tadi, kemudian dengan perlahan menyayat pergelangan tangannya, memutus urat nadinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun meringis pelan sebelum tubuhnya limbung kesamping. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Menghilang

Menutup lembaran kesedihan dalam hidupnya.

…

…

…

…

Entah kenapa hari ini Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya. Rasanya sesak. Bukan kah seharusnya ini adalah malam yang bahagia untuknya dan juga kekasihny? Tapi kenapa ia merasakan seakan hatinya begitu hampa?

Raut wajah gelisah tak bisa ia tutupi. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya dan juga kekasihnya menyadari hal itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Pemuda itu menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Saat ia sendiri seperti ini, wajah sedih Baekhyun begitu saja mengganggu pikirannya.

Ponselnya bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Chanyeol mengusap layar ponselnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.07.

Sebuah pesan dari sederet nomor yang tak tersimpan di kontak ponselnya, namun cukup ia hapal di luar kepala.

Ada pesan dari Baekhyun.

' **Hari ini ulang tahunku. Tidak kah kau ingin memberiku selamat? Aku menunggumu di taman tempat kita dulu biasa bertemu.'**

Deg

Entah bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan ulang tahun Baekhyun yang bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Dasom. Suara kecil di hatinya memintanya membalas pesan tersebut meskipun hanya satu kata yang berbunyi 'Selamat', namun isi kepalanya menyuruhnya mengabaikan pesan itu.

Berperang dengan logika dan perasaan, Chanyeol lebih memilih mengabaikan pesan Baekhyun. Namun tak lama, ponsel miliknya kembali bergetar. Kali ini adalah pesan dari suara dari orang yang sama. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kemudian menekan tombol 'play' di layar ponselnya.

" **Chanyeollie, aku tahu ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunmu, tapi aku akan tetap menyanyi untukmu. Aku takut tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukmu lagi. Jadi dengarlah. Saengil cukka hamnida~ Saengil cukka hamnida~saranghaneun uri Chanyeollie~Saengil cukka hamnida."**

 **Deg**

Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya. Suara Baekhyun bagaikan belati yang menusuk jantungnya.

" **Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Meskipun kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, aku akan tetap minta maaf padamu. Dan juga terima kasih atas waktumu yang kau berikan padaku dulu, sampai mati aku akan tetap mengingatnya. Kau tahu? Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini."**

" **Selamat atas pertunanganmu. Ku lihat kau sangat bahagia. Dasom adalah gadis yang cantik dan juga ceria. Kau pasti menyukainya. Maaf, aku tidak sempat member ucapan selamat padanya. Ucapkan terima kasihku untuknya."**

" **Ini mungkin adalah terakhir kalinya aku menghubungimu. Setelah ini aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu, dari kehidupanmu."**

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan apapun saat ini. pemuda tampan itu berlari sekuat yang ia bisa meninggalkan gedung acara tempat diadakannya pesta kekasihnya. Ia hanya berlari tanpa peduli dengan tatapan bingung dan teriakan dari kekasihnya juga orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin menemui Baekhyun. Menemui sahabat mungilnya.

Atau sekarang lebih dari itu?

" **Chanyeollie, ah maksudku Chanyeol-ssi. Jika boleh jujur, aku benar-benar kecewa terhadapmu. Ku pikir kau akan memaafkanku setelah kejadian waktu itu, tapi mereka benar. Manusia rendah dan hina sepertiku mana pantas mendapat maaf darimu."**

Chanyeol terus berlari tanpa paduli dengan udara yang begitu dingin menusuk kulitnya. Air mata membanjiri wajah tampannya.

" **Saat insiden pencurian di kelas waktu itu, aku berkata jujur jika aku tidak melakukannya. Tapi mereka memaksaku, dan akhirnya aku mengakui. Setelah itu kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Ayahku sangat marah, dan ia membuangku."**

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti orang brengsek – ah tidak. ia benar-benar brengsek sekarang. Wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum, wajah Baekhyun yang menangis, dan wajah Baekhyun yang penuh guratan luka silih berganti memenuhi otaknya.

Dulu dirinya pernah berjanji untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun menangis. Namun sekarang? Bahkan secara tidak langsung dirinya telah menghancurkan pemuda manis itu.

" **Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat aku cintai, tapi mungkin ini adalah balasan dari Tuhan untukku. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang membuangku, jadi bukankah sebaiknya aku mengenyahkan diri terlebih dahulu? Setidaknya Tuhan tidak akan membuangku. Ahh~ mungkin Tuhan akan membuangku ke neraka karena setumpuk dosa yang kulakukan, tapi setidaknya Tuhan tetap bersamaku."**

"Baekhyunnie, kumohon bertahanlah. Jangan lakukan apapun. Maafkan aku… maafkan aku.."

" **Sekali lagi selamat atas pertunanganmu, semoga kalian berdua di berkati oleh Tuhan, dan hidup bahagia selamanya."**

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua kakinya berpijak di taman. Nafasnya memburu karena berlari sedari tadi. paru-parunya yang terasa sesak berlomba menghirup oksigen.

"Baekhyun-ah! Dimana kau?" teriak Chanyeol. "Jangan mempermainkanku brengsek! Aku..maafkan aku. Tunjukkan wajahmu." Chanyeol berteriak frustasi.

Langkahnya terseok mendekati sebuah ayunan tua yang sering digunakannya dulu. Pikiran Chanyeol mendadak kosong saat tak mendapati siapapun di sana. hanya sebuah tart kecil dengan lilin yang masih utuh, sebuah kalung, dan ponsel. Kakinya lemas, Chanyeol jatuh terduduk tepat di hadapan ayunan tersebut.

Tangannya yang bergetar terulur mengambil sebuah catatan kecil yang di letakan dibawah kalungnya agar tidak terbawa angin.

'Aku kembalikan apa yang bukan milikku. Dan ku bawa milikku.'

Chanyeol membuka bandul kalungnya dan mendapati foto dirinya seorang disana. Tidak ada Baekhyun.

Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol mendadak lumpuh saat melihat genangan berwarna merah pekat yang sedikit mengotori kursi ayunan. Tak jauh dari situ, sebuah gunting kecil yang ternoda oleh darah.

"Baekhyun-ah, ja-jangan bercanda?"

Chanyeol tidak peduli jika ada orang-orang yang menganggap dirinya gila karena menangis meraung seperti itu. ia hanya mengeluarkan sesak di hatinya karena seseorang yang tanpa ia sadari dari dulu telah menempati sudut ruang hati kecilnya. Namun, hal itu tertutupi oleh ego yang tinggi.

Chanyeol merasa sesak. Dadanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Ia ingin Baekhyun-nya kembali. Ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun-nya. Ia ingin selalu bersama Baekhyun-nya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

…

..

2 years later

BEIJING, CHINA

Chanyeol menapakan kakinya di bandara. Pemuda tampan itu melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. mulai sekarang, ia akan meneruskan kehidupannya disini. Melupakan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Membuka lembaran baru kehidupannya. Seorang diri, tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya.

"Baekhyunnie, aku benar-benar bodoh 'kan? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Chanyeol menggenggam kalung yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun. Namun, didalamnya terdapa foto dirinya dan Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa bersama. Benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

Setelah kejadia 2 tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Dasom. Gadis itu benar-benar baik. ia bahkan mengizinkan gadis itu menamparnya karena sudah berani menyakiti hatinya. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pelukan sayang.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sejak dulu bukan aku yang seharusnya ada disini." Dasom menunjuk dada Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula kau sudah mau menemaniku selama ini."

Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar berterima kasih pada gadis itu. mungkin saja saat ini ia tengah berbahagia dengan kekasih barunya. Kang Taejun, seorang mahasiswa di jurusan seni, sama dengannya.

…

…

…

Chanyeol menyusuri jalanan kota Beijing yang cukup ramai namun tetap terasa damai. Angin sore menghembus pelan menyibak helaian surai hitamnya.

Kakinya berhenti disebuah taman bermain. Pemuda tinggi itu mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di bawah pohon ume. Hari ini musim semi. Musim yang sangat disukai Baekhyun-nya.

"Baekhyunnie, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sekuat apapun Chanyeol mencoba, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan pemuda yang sudah menguasai dirinya.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Mulai saat ini ia akan mencoba hidup lebih baik. melupakan masa lalunya yang begitu kelam.

"Baixian, tunggu aku! Berhenti kau! jangan berlari!"

"Ayo tangkap aku Luhan ge!"

Chanyeol menatap dua pemuda yang saling kejar. Seseorang yang berada di depan memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang tanpa tahu ada seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

Bruk

"aduh."

Refleks Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil pemuda yang menabraknya.

"Baixian!"

"Maaf."

Seperti dunia yang bergerak slow motion, pemuda dalam pelukan Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepalanya. Dan saat itu juga, Chanyeol seperti terhempas ke dunia lain.

Mata sipit yang penuh binar itu. wajah cantik itu, hidung mungil yang sering ia cubit dulu, bibir tipis yang sering melengkung jika ia kesal. Semua itu mengingatkannya pada..

.

.

.

.

.

" **Byun Baekhyun."**

.

.

.

.

 **~B~**

 **9 k words**

 **12 Juni 2015**

 **END**

 *******Leave your coment*******

 **BOW**


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka hanya sekedar tahu satu sama lain. Yang Baekhyun tahu, Park Chanyeol itu adalah siswa yang sangat sering berbuat onar dan sering membuat masalah di sekolah. Sedangkan yang Chanyeol tahu, Byun Baekhyun itu siswa yang cukup dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

Mereka beberapa kali bertemu satu sama lain. Itu pun di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Terkadang Chanyeol akan datang kekelasnya hanya untuk tebar pesona pada kumpulan gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Benar-benar mengganggu. Apalagi tingkahnya yang seperti selebritis benar-benar membuat perut Baekhyun mual.

Baekhyun itu sangat pintar. Bisa di bilang keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Baekhyun yang merupakan siswa teladan dan juga berprestasi dalam bidang akademik, maka Park Chanyeol adalah siswa yang sering bermasalah dan memiliki IQ rata-rata, atau bahkan di bawah rata-rata. Jika di bandingkan dengan Baekhyun, maka perbedaannya akan sangat jauh. IQ Chanyeol hanya sekitar 5 % dari IQ Baekhyun.

Namun, meskipun bodoh dalam bidang akademik, pemuda yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu sangat berbakat dalam bidang non akademik. Chanyeol sangat menyukai olahraga. Terutama basket dan sepak bola. Maka dari itu ia terpilih menjadi pemain inti dari tim basket dan sepak bola di sekolah mereka bersama dengan 2 orang temannya yang lain, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In. selain itu, Chanyeol juga sangat ahli dalam bermain alat music. Karena itu juga ia berada dalam sebuah band terbaik yang dimiliki oleh sekolah mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, pemuda manis yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil dari Park Chanyeol itu hanya bisa memainkan alat music berupa piano. Karena, sedari kecil ia hanya diperbolehkan memainkan alat music tersebut oleh kedua orang tuanya. Alasannya? Cukup simple, tapi cukup mmebuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ibu hanya tidak ingin jari lentik anak kesayangan ibu menjadi kasar hanya karena bermain alat music seperti gitar atau yang lainnya."

Yeah, bisa di bilang Baekhyun memiliki wajah bahkan tubuh seperti seorang perempuan. Bahkan jarinya saja lebih lentik dari pada milik teman sekelasnya yang hobi berdandan Jung Krystal namanya.

Baekhyun termasuk siswa yang popular di sekolahnya. meskipun tidak sepopuler Park Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol popular karena bakat dan juga wajahnya yang tampan, Baekhyun popular karena kepandaiannya dan juga wajahnya yang manis. Jika Chanyeol popular di kalangan para gadis, maka Baekhyun popular di kalangan para namja.

Baekhyun itu tipe orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara, beda dengan Chanyeol yang terkesan pecicilan dan juga cerewet. Sebagian siswa menyukai Baekhyun karena salah satu sifat Baekhyun tersebut. Bagi mereka, Baekhyun akan sangat terlihat berkarisma jika seperti itu.

Namun, sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua. sesuatu yang akan merubah kehidupan Byun Baekhyun dan juga Park Chanyeol.

 ***** ChanBaek*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle :**

 **Call Me Baby**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol beserta istri tercinta Byun Baekhyun and the geng**

 **Author :**

 **Sebut Saja B**

 **Rate :**

 **Masih berada di jalan yang lurus dan seterusnya akan seperti itu**

 **Length :**

 **2 kali pertemuan**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Chanyeol punya Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. Tapi cerita ini punya saya!**

 **Genre :**

 **manis, asem, asin, dicampur jadi satu**

Eum, sedikit aja cuap-cuapnya. Sebenarnya saya juga bingung kenapa saya nulis FF ini sementara FF saya yang satu dianggurin? Entahlah saya juga bingung. Feel nya belum ada aja. Kan dari pada di paksain yang berakhir amburadul, lebih baik saya pikirin pelan-pelan.

Maaf kalau misalnya ada yang nemu FF ini mirip sama FF orang, karena sebenarnya ini juga sebuah kebetulan, atau mungkin sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Kalau misalnya ada yang menemukan isi keseluruhan FF ini mirip orang lain, FF ini bakalan saya hapus. (biar gak salah paham gitu)

Oh ya, isi sama judul cerita gak nyambung sama sekali. jadi jangan menjadikan judul sebuah patokan. Okay!

 **Terakhir,** **YANG SUDAH BACA WAJIB MENINGGALKAN JEJAK. KALAU GAK BISA NINGGALIN JEJAK, GAK USAH BACA! JAUH-JAUH SANA!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nadam High School**

Pagi itu angin berhembus begitu lembut. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut ketiga pemuda yang tengah membolos di atap sekolah. Dua diantara mereka tengah menikmati sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibir mereka. sedangkan pemuda yang lain tengah meneguk minuman soda yang ada di tangannya.

Hhhah…

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas pelan hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap tipis dari mulutnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu pemikiran orang tua zaman sekarang." Ucapnya.

"Yeah. Lagi pula sekarang ini yang seperti itu sudah tidak ada. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang tuamu itu?"

"Entahlah. perjodohan sialan itu benar-benar membuatku muak."

"Ya, Chanyeol-ah. Apa sebaiknya kau batalkan saja rencana perjodohanmu itu. aku tidak percaya jika si playboy Park Chanyeol akan segera menikah. Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih-kekasihmu itu?"

"Bahkan sebelum kau berkata seperti itu aku sudah melakukannya lebih dulu. Kau tahu jawaban dari orang tuaku?" Sehun dan Jong In menggeleng pelan.

"Jika kau berani melakukan itu, akan ku cabut semua fasilitasmu dan akan ku kirim kau ke China bersama nenekmu."

Chanyeol menirukan gaya bicara ayahnya saat itu. hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun dan Jong In tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimanapun ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedang menirukan ayahnya sangat lucu.

"Ya! berhenti menertawaiku, bodoh!"

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Sehun seraya mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu menatap malas kedua sahabatnya yang tengah bergembira di atas penderitaan dirinya. Huh sahabat macam apa mereka?

"Chanyeol-ah. Jika kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini dari pihakmu, tentu saja kau harus bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu dari pihaknya." Tutur Jong In.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Jong In mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Aku suka caramu, Kim Jong In."

..

..

..

..

Seperti yang sudah di jadwalkan kedua keluarga, malam ini akan diadakan pertemuan antara keluarga Chanyeol dan juga keluarga calon pendampingnya. Seringai lebar tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya.

"Buatlah dirimu sekacau mungkin. Kudengar, para orang tua tidak akan suka jika calon pendamping anaknya adalah pemuda yang jorok dan urakan." Ucapan Jong In melintas di otaknya.

Maka Chanyeol membuat dirinya begitu terlihat kacau. Rambut yang diacak hingga tak beraturan. Kemeja yang di kenakan tidak terlihat rapi. Dua kancing kemeja teratas sengaja tidak di kancing dengan benar. Kemudian wajahnya yang dibuat sekusut mungkin. Hey, ini adalah perjuangan hidup dan mati demi mempertahankan masa mudanya. Menikah di usia 18 apa kau bercanda?

"Chanyeol-ah, cepat turun!"

Oh! Itu suara ibunya. Dengan segera Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menghampiri ibunya.

"Omo! Ya! ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu huh?" panic sang ibu seraya membolak balik tubuh tinggi putra kesayangannya.

"Ibu~ apa kau akan benar-benar melakukan ini pada anak kesayanganmu ini?" rajuk Chanyeol manja seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Plak

Chanyeol meringis saat dengan tidak elitnya sang ayah memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan berekspresi menjijikan seperti itu. cepatlah kita harus segera pergi. Dan lagi, apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" pekikan sang ayah membuat kedua manusia lainnya berjengit kaget.

"Aku kan sudah menuruti keinginan ayah untuk menghadiri makan malam dengan tamu ayah, jadi jangan berkomentar apapun tentang penampilanku. Sudahlah, nanti kita terlambat." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum nakal menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

Kini keluarga Park tengah berada di sebuah restoran mahal yang sering mereka kunjungi. Menunggu dengan sabar calon besannya yang masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Chanyeol sudah menyusun beberapa strategi untuk menggagalkan rencana gila kedua orang tuanya. Ahh… membayangkan bagaimana wajah orang tuanya beserta keluarga calonnya nanti jika melihat kelakuan Chanyeol? Pasti mereka shock.

"hehehe." Chanyeol tertawa sendiri dengan rencananya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?" tanya nyonya Park yang menatap bingung tingkah putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau membuatku merinding, Park Chanyeol." Desis sang ayah. Chanyeol mencibir pelan.

"Ya, aku sangat senang." Ucapnya seraya tertawa lebar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung sekaligus senang.

"Maaf, Jongsoo-ya kami terlambat." sebuah suara yang terdengar asing di telinga Chanyeol menyapa mereka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Jaehyun-ah. Kami baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak usah sungkan." Tuan Park mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. "Ah, dimana putramu?"

"Dia mungkin sedikit terlambat."

"Ah, begitu? Ini putraku, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol membowkan tubuhnya.

'Ini kesempatan bagus untuk melakukan rencanaku. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ'

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Seorang pelayan mulai menata menu yang sedari tadi di pesan oleh keluarga Park. Dalam hitungan menit, meja dihadapan mereka kini penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan.

"Ah, aku lapar!" Seru Chanyeol seraya mengambil berbagai jenis makanan dan menyimpannya diatas piringnya. Tanpa merasa malu, Chanyeol melahap makanan dihadapannya secara bringas. Keempat orang lainnya menatap shock kelakuan Chanyeol yang tengah makan seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan selama berminggu-minggu. Terutama kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang kini menatap putranya dengan mata membola dan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik sang ayah tertahan. Sial. Anak ini benar-benar mempermalukannya.

"aku lapar." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh makanan. Bahkan beberapa butir nasi menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan." Ayahnya mulai tak tenang. Kedua orang tua di hadapannya juga kini tengah saling pandang satu sama lain. Haha ini dia. Ini adalah rencana Chanyeol untuk menggagalkan rencana perjodohan sialan itu. pasti kedua orang tua di hadapannya merasa risih dan setelah itu pasti akan membatalkan perjodohan sialan ini.

"Ah, aku mau ini, sepertinya ini sangat enak. Oh ini juga. Ini juga. Wah semuanya enak-enak." Chanyeol mengambil secara acak makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." seolah tersetting dalam mode slow motion, manic mata keduanya beradu. Sontak, bola mata kedua pemuda itu membelalak tak percaya.

Bruss

Ukhuk..ukhuk…

"Ya! Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit. Bahkan saking terkejutnya ia sampai menyemburkan makanan dalam mulutnya.

Sial. Itu Byun Baekhyun!

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir ayah Baekhyun.

"Iya/Tidak." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Baekhyun menatap tajam sosok Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli kalian saling mengenal atau tidak. perjodohan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan."

"Ayah!" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa? Chanyeol itu tampan. Lagi pula dia anak yang baik." Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Baik apanya? Sedangkan Chanyeol di seberang sana tersenyum bangga.

"Aku cukup banyak mendengar prestasi Baekhyun di sekolah. Dia anak yang pintar. Tidak seperti si idiot ini." Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek. Dia lebih setuju dengan ayah Chanyeol dari pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah!"

"We?"

"Baekhyunnie sangat manis. Semoga kau bisa mengajari Chanyeol agar sepertimu."

"Ah, terima kasih ajjeomma." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol tidak berkedip.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Tuan Park?"

"Ya, aku setuju."

..

..

..

Kedua orang tua kini sudah pergi karena urusan masing-masing. Hanya menyisakan kedua putra mereka yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan. Satu diantara mereka menatap datar pemuda yang lain. Sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat salah tingkah.

"Yang tadi itu – "

"Aku tidak menyangka kau terlihat seperti orang bar-bar. Kau terlihat sangat memalukan untuk ukuran orang yang cukup popular di sekolah." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Ini adalah pembicaraan pertama mereka selama ini. Sebelumnya, keduanya tidak pernah terlibat percakapan.

"Ya! aku tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya seolah menantang.

"Hhh.. lupakan." Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. "Ah! Jangan pernah berani kau mengatakan ini pada siapapun." Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel miliknya.

"Akan kupikirkan." Setelah berucap demikian, Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

Anak itu, benar-benar.

..

..

..

..

Pertemuan dua keluarga yang cukup singkat namun tidak bisa di bilang singkat untuk membahas perihal penyatuan dua keluarga besar yang cukup berpengaruh dalam bidang ekonomi di Negara Korea Selatan tersebut. Bagi mereka yang sudah bersahabat sejak dulu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Lagi pula putra mereka berada dalam lingkungan sekolah yang sama. Apalagi keduanya terlihat sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikir jika ia akan berada pada situasi seperti ini. di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan seseorang yang amat sangat Baekhyun tidak suka. Tapi, Baekhyun merupakan anak yang penurut dan tidak pernah menolak permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Karena menurut Baekhyun apapun keputusan orang tuanya, mungkin demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Jika menjodohkan dirinya dengan Park Chanyeol merupakan kebaikan untuknya, apa boleh buat? Meskipun dengan sangat ingin Baekhyun menolak.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamarnya. Wajah manis berhiaskan eyeliner mahal itu terihat lesu dan sesekali menghela nafas lelah. Baekhyun tidak percaya jika sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang status sebagai tunangan sah seorang Park Chanyeol. Si playboy menyebalkan.

Minggu lalu keluarganya dan juga keluarga Chanyeol kembali bertemu untuk membahas perihal hari baik untuk di laksanakannya pertunangan putra mereka. saat itu Baekhyun hampir saja menangis saat ayahnya dengan entengnya mengatakan jika pertunangan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi. Lebih tepatnya hari ini.

Pertunangan tanpa dasar cinta. Sungguh miris.

..

..

..

Acara yang diselenggarakan tidak terlalu mewah, terkesan sederhana dan cukup tertutup. Itu karena keduanya masih dalam status pelajar. Hanya beberapa kerabat dekat kedua keluarga saja yang diundang. Selain itu, perwakilan dari pihak sekolah juga turut di undang.

Pesta pertunangan itu berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Bahkan ibu Baekhyun sampai menangis karena terharu.

..

..

..

Semuanya kembali pada keadaan semula. Seperti biasanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa selama seminggu ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sudah kembali ke sekolah. Hanya kepala sekolah dan wali kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang mengetahui perihal pertunangan keduanya. Juga Sehun dan Jong In sahabat Chanyeol. Karena sebelum ini Chanyeol sudah menceritakan perihal pertunanganya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak berniat menceritakan hal yang tidak sepatutnya ia ceritakan terhadap sahabatnya. Biarkan saja semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Lagi pula hal itu bukanlah suatau hal yang patut diumbar. Kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin menyembunyikan hal ini dari sahabatnya.

Tapi Baekhyun lupa seidiot apa Park Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang pemuda itu dengan terang-terangan mengganggunya. Mengancamnya dengan akan membeberkan perihal pertunangan mereka. Jika saja itu sampai terbongkar jelas saja hal itu sangat merugikan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu pikir hal itu merupakan keuntungan untuknya. Ia akan dengan bangga mengatakan jika seorang Park Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat Byun Baekhyun bertekuk lutut terhadapnya. Dan Baekhyun semakin berlipat ganda membeci Chanyeol. Jika sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun akan menurut tanpa berkata apapun.

Seperti saat ini. dengan tidak sopannya Chanyeol menerobos masuk kelas Baekhyun yang saat itu Baekhyun tengah berdiskusi dengan Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bukal hal yang aneh jika Chanyeol masuk ke kelas Baekhyun. Biasanya juga seperti itu. namun kali ini, perlakuan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat teman sekelas Baekhyun sukses membulatkan matanya masing-masing. Jika biasanya Chanyeol datang ke kelasnya untuk menggoda sekumpulan gadis, maka sekarang Chanyeol akan mendatangai meja Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar." Perkataan yang sukses membuat seisi kelas menegrutkan keningnya bingung. Bukankah jika ia lapar seharusnya mendatangi kantin? Bukan malah mendatangi kelasnya terlebih lagi mendatangi Baekhyun? Pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya?

"Lalu?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa mau repot-repot menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku, Baekhyunnie." Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu. sok akrab sekali.

"Bukankah kau bisa pergi sendiri atau bersama 2 pengikutmu itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin makan bersama tu – "

"Ikut aku." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin mulut besar Chanyeol membongkar masalah pertunangannya di depan teman-temannya. Tidak!

Dan Chanyeol mengekor di belakang Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa aku tidak salah lihat?" tanya Luhan seraya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang abru saja menghilang di balik pintu kelas bersama dengan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun dan si idiot Park itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya mampu menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung.

..

..

..

Keadaan kantin yang biasanya ramai kini mendadak sepi saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menginjakan kakinya di sana. sebenarnya bukan hal aneh mereka pergi ke kantin. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol cukup sering menghabiskan istirahat siang di kantin bersama teman-teman mereka. hanya saja, ini merupakan pemandangan baru dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke kantin bersama. Pemuda dengan dua pribadi yang saling tolak belakang pergi ke kantin bersama? Duduk bersama dalam satu meja?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat penurut tuan muda Byun." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan seraya menopang dagu menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih kecil hanya menatap Chanyeol datar seraya bersedekap. Benar-benar tanpa ekspresi. "Waah.. kau benar-benar dingin, Byun Baekhyun. Ingin ku coba hangatkan?"

"Jika kau memintaku kesini hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting, aku akan pergi."

"Wow.. kau ini tegang sekali. aku hanya bercanda. Ayolah.. kau benar-benar tidak asik." Baekhyun mendengus seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Kemana saja, asal tidak menatap wajah menyebalkan milik Park Chanyeol.

Hening beberapa saat. Chanyeol mulai focus pada makanan di hadapannya. Saat ia berkata lapar, ia tidak berbohong. Dari semalam ia belum memasukan makanan apapun kedalam lambungnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela. Di sana jauh lebih menarik dari pada menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan terlibat sebuah hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Chanyeol itu bukan termasuk tipenya. Baekhyun mana suka pemuda yang berisik,bodoh, playboy, dan menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya seraya menopang dagu. Dan hey! Sejak kapan makanan di mejanya habis tak tersisa?

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu masih menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis. Ahh.. dirinya terlambat menyadari jika wajah Baekhyun sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat. Tapi sayang, perangainya buruk.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. kau terlihat seperti Ajeossi mesum."

"Ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, kau terlihat manis." Biasanya bagi kebanyakan orang, jika seseorang memujinya (atau menggodanya) maka akan menimbulkan getaran halus atau minimal tersipu malu. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Tak ada debaran, tak ada rona merah muda di pipinya. Hanya tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi yang ia layangkan. Entah kenapa saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu perutnya mendadak bergemuruh.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Kau membuatku mual."

"Aigoo, wajahmu saja cantik. Tapi sifatmu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu."

Duk

"ouch! Ya!" Chanyeol meringis seraya memegang tulang keringnya yang baru saja mendapat 'ciuman' gratis dari sepatu milik Baekhyun.

"Perhatikan bicaramu, idiot." Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Arrgghh! Sialan!"

..

..

..

Malam ini Chanyeol masih terjaga meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Pemuda tampan itu sedari tadi menatap sebuah logam mulia yang melingkar di jarinya. Senyum tipis mengembang diwajah tampannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. semua rencana yang dilakukannya untuk membatalkan perjodohan saat itu gagal total. Yang ada dirinya mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan Baekhyun. Beruntung pemuda manis itu tidak memberi tahu orang lain perihal hal memalukan itu.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari ini. entah kenapa ia jadi sangat suka mengganggu Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Dia benar-benar kuat ya." gumam Chanyeol seraya mengusap tulang kering kakinya yang menjadi korban Baekhyun tadi siang. Sampai sekarang pun rasa sakitnya masih tetap terasa.

Chanyeol pernah mendengar dari beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mengagumi Baekhyun, bahwa pemuda mungil itu termasuk angota club hapkido di sekolah mereka. hh..pantas saja tendangannya tidak main-main. Selain itu Chanyeol juga baru tahu kalau Baekhyun itu pintar bermain music – tapi tidak sepintar dirinya dalam memainkan berbagai jenis instrument. Terutama piano. Bahkan ia juga pintar menyanyi. Kalau tidak salah, Baekhyun pernah terlibat dalam mengisi acara di festival sekolah tahun lalu.

Meskipun status mereka sebagai tunangan, namun tak ada perasaan apapun terhadap satu sama lain. Di luar lingkungan keluarga, keduanya bersikap seperti orang lain. Terkesan acuh (terutama Baekhyun) terhadap satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" Chanyeol mengeluh seraya mengacak rambutnya. Pemuda tampan itu lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal tidurnya. Entah kenapa wajah manis Baekhyun setia sekali di pikirannya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun baru tahu kalau ibunya amat sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang ibunya lihat dari pemuda menyebalkan itu?

Tepat saat ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di dapur, dua buah bekal sudah tersusun di atas meja. Saat ia bertanya untuk siapa bekal itu, dengan ceria ibunya menjawab.

"Tentu saja ini untukmu dan juga Chanyeol. Di sekolah nanti tolong berikan ini padanya ya?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati seraya mengangguk – setengah hati.

..

..

..

Tepat saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas, Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung membrondong Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan perihal dirinya dan Chanyeol – karena kemarin ia menghindar saat sahabatnya membombardir dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi langsung menyeret Baekhyun ke tempat duduknya. "Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa hubunganmu dengan si Park Chanyeol itu?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya bersedekap.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Jujur saja ia tidak terlalu suka pembicaraan ini. "Tidak ada."

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Menatap lekat dua sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah menanti jawabannya. "Hh.. baiklah. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti. Lagi pula itu bukanlah hal yang patut di ceritakan."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin sahabatnya ini masih enggan memberitahunya.

"Ya, apapun itu, jangan menyembunyikannya seorang diri. Saat kau sudah siap, kami akan mendengarkan." Ucapnya bijak sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya karena guru sudah memasuki kelas.

..

..

..

To : Park Chanyeol

' **Temui aku di atap. Sekarang.'**

Send

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragamnya. Jangan tanya dari mana ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel pemuda itu. tentu saja dari ibunya yang sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol. Ia ingat saat ibunya berkata 'kau bahkan tidak memiliki nomor ponsel tunanganmu sendiri?' dan dengan baik hati ibunya memberikan nomor ponsel Chanyeol padanya. Beruntung ia tidak di suruh meminta langsung pada Chanyeol. Ia sudah siap beranjak pergi saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Maaf, hari ini aku harus ke suatu tempat. Tidak akan lama. Jadi kalian pergilah duluan."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap bingung punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Kemana pemuda itu akan pergi? Tidak biasanya Baekhyun keluar kelas membawa tasnya?

"Apa ia akan membolos?" tanya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kajja. Aku sudah lapar. Lagi pula Baekhyun akan menyusul kita nanti." Luhan menyeret tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kelas.

..

..

..

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat ada sederet nomor tidak dikenal masuk ke ponselnya. Apalagi menyuruhnya pergi keatap. Apa ini salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang ingin memintanya menjadi kekasih mereka? Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dengan opininya. Tapi keningnya kembali berkerut. Pesannya terlalu singkat untuk ukuran seorang penggemar. Biasanya mereka akan mengatakan 'Oppa, ayo kita bertemu. Aku menunggumu diatap. Chanyeol oppa, saranghae 3'

Tanpa mau berpikir lebih jauh, yang justru membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Jong In saat dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di kursinya.

"Aku pergi sebentar."

"Ck. Bocah itu."

..

..

..

..

Semilir angin kencang menyapa Chanyeol saat pemuda itu menapakkan kakinya di atap. Mata bulatnya mengedar ke segala arah, mencari seseorang yang mengirim pesan padanya. Keningnya berkerut saat ia mendapati sosok pemuda yang cukup familiar tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Wow ada hal apa hingga seorang Byun Baekhyun memintaku untuk bertemu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. "Ku kira kau adalah salah satu penggemar yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Hh.. padahal aku sudah merasa senang.

Baekhyun tidak berniat menaggapi ucapan Chanyeol yang tidak jelas itu. ia lebih memilih merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya dan melemparnya asal kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut seraya menatap bungkusan hitam di tangannya. "Wow.. aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat perhatian terhadapku." Chanyeol berdecak kagum begitu melihat isi bungkusan di tangannya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini jika saja bukan ibuku yang meminta." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan atap. Namun sebelum tangan lentiknya meraih kenop pinu, suara Chanyeol yang cukup menggelegar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya! apapun itu ucapkan terima kasihku pada Byun ajjeomma. Dan hey! Apa kau tidak mau menemaniku makan?ku lihat kau mempunyai satu yang seperti ini." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas dengan ekor matanya. Setelahnya, pemuda berparas manis itu pergi meninggalkan atap tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia mengabaikanku? Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Ya!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish jinjja. Tapi sepertinya ini sangat enak."

..

..

..

..

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol baru saja mendudukan bokongnya di bangku kantin.

"Hanya menemui seorang penggemar." Ucapnya acuh. Tak sengaja matanya menatap sosok pemuda manis yang kini tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Bahkan ia tak mempedulikan dua temannya yang tengah mengoceh.

Chanyeol akui, Baekhyun itu sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Tapi pemuda itu terlalu dingin. Bahkan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu benar-benar menusuk. Ugh Chanyeol merinding sendiri membayangkannya.

..

..

..

..

Satu bulan sejak pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dilaksanakan. Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Meskipun mereka menyandang status 'bertunangan' namun hubungan keduanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Chanyeol masih sering berkunjung ke kelas Baekhyun. Namun kali ini bukan lagi untuk meminta Baekhyun menemaninya makan siang seperti yang lalu. Chanyeol kembali ke rutinitas awalnya, yaitu tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis di kelas Baekhyun.

Hal itu entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun..

.

.

.

.

Tidak suka.

.

.

Tidak. jangan bilang Baekhyun cemburu. Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan Baekhyun cemburu maka itu salah besar. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak cemburu. Hanya saja ia tidak suka. Jangan bertanya kenapa. Baekhyun pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas…Baekhyun tidak suka sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong koridor yang mulai sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Itu artinya sebentar lagi sekolah akan sepi. Sebelum pulang, Baekhyun berniat mengembalikan buku referensi yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu ke perpustakaan. Ia masih punya waktu 10 menit sebelum perpustakaan di tutup. Jadi dengan cepat ia bergegas menuju perpustkaan.

Keadaan perpustakaan begitu sepi saat Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya. Jelas saja, sekolah sudah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Dan sebentar lagi sekolah akan di tutup. Baekhyun dengan cepat menuju rak buku tempat ia mengambil bukunya. Ia baru akan melapor pada penjaga perpustakaan keesokan harinya.

Langit di luar tiba-tiba mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sial sekali karena Baekhyun tidak membawa payung hari ini. saat Baekhyun hendak pergi, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti…

.

.

Lenguhan?

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimanapun keadaan perpustakaan sangat sepi. Langit pun semakin gelap.

Sreeeg..

Klik

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sial, sekali. seseorang mengunci pintunya. Mungkin penjaga sekolah yang mengira perpustakaan sudah sepi. Baekhyun merutuk seraya berlari menuju pintu. Jika saka ia langsung keluar begitu urusannya selesai, tidak mungkin ia terjebak di ruangan ini.

"Siapapun yang ada di luar, buka pintunya!" Baekhyun berseru seraya menggedor pintu perpustakaan. "Ajjeossi, buka pintunya! Disini masih ada orang!"

"Ya, kau berisik sekali. hoaammm.. kau benar-benar mengganggu tidurku." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, terkejut.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

..

..

..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidur. Apa lagi?" Baekhyun berdecak pelan. Pemuda manis itu kembali berusaha menggedor pintu. Siapa tahu saja ada yang mendengarnya.

"Percuma saja kau melakukan itu. tidak akan ada yang mendengar." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Pemuda manis itu menyadarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu. Dan perlahan memerosorkan tubuhnya. Terduduk di lantai perpustakaan yang dingin.

"Sial." Desis Baekhyun pelan.

Diluar hujan deras. Baekhyun benci itu. pasti kedua orang tuanya khawatir. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi. Terjebak di perpustakaan yang gelap, hawa dingin yang mulai menyerang tubuhnya, terlebih terjebak di perpustakaan bersama sosok Park Chanyeol. Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari pada itu?

"Apa kau akan terus berdiam diri di situ?" Baekhyun mendongkak menatap Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu?"

"Ayolah, aku sedang berbaik hati padamu."

"Pergi saja sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Baekhyun tetap pada tempatnya. Pemuda manis itu merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Lama sekali terdengar bunyi nada terhubung, namun seseorang di seberang sana tak juga menjawab panggilannya. Sudah lebih dari 5 kali Baekhyun menghubungi nomor yang sama, namun lagi-lagi tak terjawab. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah entah untuk yang keberapa. Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Baekhyun memilih untuk mengirim pesan saja, toh nanti pasti di baca.

Baekhyun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sudah satu jam ia terjebak di dalam sini. Namun tak ada satupun yang menolongnya. Miris sekali. udara di luar semakin dingin. Padahal pagi tadi terlihat cerah, itu salah satu alasan Baekhyun tidak membawa jaketnya.

Pemuda manis itu memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Langit semakin gelap, udara pun semakin dingin. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Baekhyun mendongkak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan besarnya terulur di depan wajahnya. "Lihat, hidung mu merah."

Plak

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang terulur di depan wajahnya.

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan menawarkan ini dua kali, jadi lebih baik kau ikut denganmu. Aku tidak mau nantinya hanya berdiri di altar seorang diri karena kau mati beku disini." Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau berdiri di altar denganmu?"

"Hhh.. kau benar-benar keras kepala ya." dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya memasuki perpustakaan lebih dalam. Sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tak ingin bersuara. Pemuda manis itu hanya menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol. "Bahkan tanganmu sedingin es."

Baekhyun memang merasa tangannya mulai mendingin. Namun, tangan besar Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan kecilnya terasa hangat. Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang di genggam Chanyeol dalam diam. Tangannya benar-benar terlihat sangat kecil jika di bandingkan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan hangat. mendadak wajah Baekhyun terasa hangat. rona merah di pipinya mulai menjalar sampai ke telinga. Ya Tuhan, apa ia tengah merona sekarang?

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir saja menabrak punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"Bukankah disini lebih baik dari pada di depan pintu?" Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Pemuda manis itu menatap tangannya yang masih setia dalam gengaman tangan Chanyeol. "Oops, maaf."

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai seraya menyandar di salah satu rak. Disini setidaknya sedikit hangat dari pada di tempat tadi. hening melanda keduanya. Langit mulai gelap, sepertinya hari sudah malam. Dan tidak ada balasan pesan satupun di ponsel Baekhyun.

"Hoaammm… jika ada seseorang, bangunkan aku ya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Hidungnya sedikit berair.

Puk

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di pundak sempitnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bergemuruh saat melihat wajah Chanyeol dari dekat. Mata bulat yang tertutup, hidung bangirnya, dan bibirnya yang kissable. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memukul kecil kepalanya. Dan kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba menghangat?

Jantungnya..

Wajahnya….

Ini tidak benar! Baekhyun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Hal itu sukses membuat kepala Chanyeol terkantuk di lantai perpustakaan.

"Ouch.." Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Dirinya bahkan baru saja memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan menatap bingung Baekhyun. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia marah-marah seperti itu?

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum pemuda itu menyadari wajahnya yang merah. "Ya! kau mau kemana, Byun Baekhyun?!"

..

..

..

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan wajahku?" gumam Baekhyun seraya memegangi wajahnya yang memerah. Ugh! Benar-benar memalukan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau di dalam?"

Itu suara Luhan.

"Luhannie bisa kau tolong aku?"

Cklek

Luhan langsung menghambur memeluk Baekhyun begitu pemuda manis itu membuka pintu. Wajah manisnya sedikit di liputi rasa cemas.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Baekhyunnie. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Eh, ada orang ya?"

Sontak Baekhyun dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan menuju asal suara. Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, dan Baekhyun mengaduh tanpa suara.

"P-Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, itu aku."

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Luhannie, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

"Makan siang bersama, terjebak di perpustakaan bersama, kurasa kau memang harus menjelaskan ini semua padaku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Arasseo, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Tapi tidak disini. Demi Tuhan Luhannie, aku kedinginan." Tanpa peduli dengan sosok Chanyeol yang masih berdiri bagai orang bodoh, Baekhyun menyeret Luhan pergi dari tempat itu.

..

..

..

..

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu, bersama Park Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan begitu mereka berdua tiba di mobil milik Luhan.

"Percayalah padaku, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika di sana ada Park Chanyeol."

"Oh, baiklah. lalu insiden makan siang itu?" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda manis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil dan memejamkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku…aku belum bisa memberitahunya sekarang."

"Tapi Baek – "

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kau antar aku pulang?" Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang lelah.

"Baiklah."

..

..

..

..

Hari ini hari minggu. Biasanya Baekhyun lebih memilih bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya dari pada pergi keluar. Bahkan ibunya menyuruhnya untuk berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiran karena satu minggu penuh hanya diisi dengan belajar dan belajar.

"Atau kau ingin ibu meminta Chanyeol untuk menemanimu? Ibu rasa ia tidak akan keberatan. Hitung-hitung agar kalian semakin dekat."

Itu kata ibunya. Tapi percayalah, Baekhyun akan menolak keras hal itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Kenapa kemarin ia merona saat melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat? Kenapa dengan jantungnya? Hhh…

"Ini tidak mungkin." Keluhnya seraya menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

..

..

..

Wajah kusut, rambut acak-acakan,lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya merupakan dampak dari begadang semalaman. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun seperti ini. salahkan saja otaknya yang terus memproyeksi wajah Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas seraya menggeleng pelan saat ibunya bertanya perihal keadaannya yang sangat kacau di pagi hari. Baekhyun itu tipe orang yang sangat bersih. Meskipun hari minggu, penampilan Baekhyun tetap rapi dan bersih. Tidak seperti pagi ini. benar-benar aneh, pagi – bahkan ini sudah siang – ini Baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sayang, hari ini ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke China. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kami urus di sana. Kau tak apa kan jika sendiri?"

"Eum. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? " tanya Baekhyun seraya memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Klien ayah tiba-tiba menghubungi dan ingin mengadakan pertemuan penting besok. Jadi mau tidak mau kami harus pergi secepatnya. Karena ini adalah pertemuan yang sangat penting. Ibu akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menemanimu." Baekhyun tersedak makanannya saat mendengar nama Chanyeol. Ibunya terlihat panic dan buru-buru memberikan air pada putranya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, sayang." Tegur sang ayah.

"Ibu tidak perlu melakukan itu. aku tidak apa-apa di rumah. Lagi pula aku bisa meminya Kyungsoo atau Luhan untuk menemaniku di sini."

"Kalian sudah bertunangan. Cobalah untuk menjalin kedekatan. Maksudnya, kalian terlihat tidak akrab satu sama lain. Ibu juga khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, sayang." Nyonya Byun menggenggam tangan putranya dan meremasnya lembut. "Lagi pula, ibu sudah menghubungi Chanyeol tadi. dan ia setuju. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya. Ibunya selalu seperti itu. memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mau memberitahukan pada Baekhyun terlebih dulu.

..

..

..

..

Seperti yang ibunya katakan, Park Chanyeol benar-benar datang ke rumahnya hari ini. kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi 2 jam yang lalu. Keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Untuk ukuran seorang tamu, Park Chanyeol itu amat sangat tidak sopan. Lihat saja dia. Begitu masuk ke rumah Baekhyun, hal pertama yang di ucapkan selain 'selamat siang' adalah 'aku lapar. Byun ajjeomma masak apa hari ini?'

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya. Pemuda itu mendongkak menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini. lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di awasi. Jika sudah selesai, pulanglah." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo tak percaya.

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh tingginya di samping Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati acara music kesukaannya di tv. Chanyeol dapat melihat pemuda yang lebih kecil menghela nafas. Siapa peduli?

"Hey, apa kau memang seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Sifatmu. Apa memang seperti ini kepada semua orang?"

"Memang apa urusanmu?"

"Tentu saja itu adalah urusanku. Kau adalah kekasihku. Ah tidak. kau adalah tunanganku."

Baekhyun mendengus. Pemuda manis itu tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol. Memang, dirinya secara sah adalah tunangan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku memang seperti ini."

"Benarkah." Baekhyun tak lagi bersuara. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada acara music di tv. Chanyeol pun tak lagi bersuara. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat manis jika di lihat dari dekat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" lama-lama di tatap seintens itu, Baekhyun risih juga.

"Waahh… kenapa aku baru menyadari jika di sekolah ku ada yang seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Hey, Baekhyun. Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? sebelum ini?"

"Tidak. karena aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. di usiamu yang sekarang, seharusnya kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Berhenti berbicara. Kau menyebalkan."

"Hey, Baekhyun. Kau itu orang yang seperti apa?

Dan malam ini mereka habiskan dengan bercerita satu sama lain. Meskipun Baekhyun hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Ia pikir Chanyeol tidak buruk untuk di ajak bercerita. Hanya saja, pemuda itu cukup menyebalkan juga.

..

..

..

..

"Baekhyun~ ku dengar kemarin kau terjebak di perpustakaan. Benarkah itu?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya saat ia baru saja memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Pasti Luhan yang memberitahumu, benar kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. 'apa Luhan memberitahu kalau aku terjebak bersama Park Chanyeol?' – batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie~" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan kearah asal suara. Di sana Luhan tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Lu."

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun." Sapa Luhan riang.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama. Sesekali mereka saling melempar canda dan tertawa bersama.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat sebuah suara yang cukup familiar menyapanya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling melempar pandangan sebelum mereka berdua menatap satu objek yang sama yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

"Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" kedua pasang bola mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan membola sempurna.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan beberapa orang di sana dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

..

..

..

"Aku semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol?" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Percaya atau tidak si Park Chanyeol itu adalah seseorang yang idiot." Ucap Baekhyun santai seraya menyeruput susu stroberi nya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi, ya semua orang tahu jika Park Chanyeol itu gila."

"Jujur saja jawabanmu tidak cukup untukku." Kyungsoo mengaduk minumannya dengan malas. Keadaan berubah hening dalam beberapa saat, hingga sebuah suara keributan kecil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut. Di sana, sosok Park Chanyeol tengah melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Menggoda para gadis.

Sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun meremas sumpit di tangannya hingga jarinya memerah.

"Ugh, kau benar-benar cantik hari ini. bahkan kecantikanmu benar-benar seperti seorang bidadari."

Baekhyun menatap tajam sosok Park Chanyeol yang tengah asik menggombali seorang gadis. Jika saja mata Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser, maka sudah dari tadi tubuh tinggi Park Chanyeol berlubang.

"Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Luhan. namun, tak ada respon yang berarti dari Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa aku seperti itu, Oppa?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dan marah. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berjalan dengan perasaan kesal bercampur marah kearah Chanyeol.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Kau bahkan lebih bersinar dari pada – " Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Oh, hai Baekhyun." Chanyeol melambai seraya terseyum lebar. Namun Baekhyun tetap tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Kenapa dengan wajah – ouch, ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol memekik saat dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya. Demi Tuhan, ini benar-benar sakit.

"Dasar idiot."

Chanyeol menatap bingung pada punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh. Kening pemuda tampan itu mengeryit bingung. Entah hanya halusinasinya saja atau bagaimana, namun Chanyeol dapat melihat jika tatapan mata Baekhyun seperti tatapan….kecewa?

..

..

..

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat marah dan.. dia menendang kaki-ku. Demi Tuhan, tendangannya tidak main-main."

Sehun dan Jong In saling lempar pandangan. Kemudian keduanya mengedikan bahu.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut. Setelahnya ia menggeleng ragu.

"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol. Apa selama kau berkencan dengan para gadis dan laki-laki kau masih belum bisa memahami sifat mereka yang seperti itu?" kening Chanyeol semakin berkerut dalam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan,Oh Sehun? Kau terlalu berbelit-belit." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Pantas saja mereka selalu menjulukimu idiot. Karena kau benar-benar idiot, hyung." Chanyeol melempar wajah Jong In dengan pensil.

"Dasar brengsek."

"Kau masih belum sadar jika Baekhyun menyukaimu?" ucapan Sehun mampu membuat Chanyeol mematung layaknya idiot. Mata bulatnya berkedip dua kali sebelum mulutnya berbicara.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang Baekhyun menyukaimu. Sifatnya yang seperti itu tiba-tiba marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, tentu saja dia sedang cemburu padamu."

"Benarkah?" dan Chanyeol benar-benar menampakkan wajah terbodoh miliknya.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tak bersahabat sepertinya. Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Kenapa kalian menatap wajahku seperti itu?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kesal seperti itu? tidak seperti biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini. apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menendang Park Chanyeol? Aku tidak tahu jika selama ini kau menaruh perhatian pada si idiot itu. apakah kau – "

"Kyungsoo, stop!" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. "Berhenti bertanya yang tidak-tidak, okay?" Baekhyun mencoba menstabilkan deriu nafasnya.

"Hey, kau seperti ini sejak kejadian perpustakaan tempo hari? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol hingga kau menjadi seperti ini?" celetuk Luhan seraya menopang dagu runcingnya.

"APA? Perpustakaan? Park Chanyeol? Ya! kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu padaku?" Kyungsoo berucap seraya menunjuk wajah Luhan. namun, Luhan hanya menatap Kyungsoo malas. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dari pada menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Xi Luhan!" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kedua sahabatnya ini. pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sekali lagi mencoba menstabilkan amarahnya. Sesaat ia termenung. Kenapa ia seperti ini? kenapa ia marah hanya karena Park Chanyeol menggoda gadis lain?

Baekhyun mengacak asal surai madunya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu Chanyeol nanti? Apa lebih baik Baekhyun mengusir Park Chanyeol dari rumahnya saja?

Hhhhh….

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Tak peduli dengan tatapan bingung yang di layangkan oleh Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Selama ia mengenal Baekhyun, ia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. ini seperti bukan dirinya. Bukan Baekhyun.

"Aku…baik-baik saja. Ya. aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat kesal tadi? bukankah Chanyeol memang seperti itu? selalu menggoda para gadis maupun lelaki manis? Kenapa kau terlihat marah? Apa….kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun mematung mendengar penuturan Luhan. cemburu? Kenapa ia cemburu pada Chanyeol? Dirinya bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Kenapa ia harus cemburu?

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu saat aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya?"

"Benar. Kenapa kau harus cemburu pada si idiot itu?" Kyungsoo menimpali dengan semangat. Seolah ia amat sangat tidak rela jika Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Well, itu hanya penglihatanku saja." Luhan kembali berkutat dengan buku tulisnya.

..

..

..

..

Meskipun Chanyeol tinggal bersama Baekhyun, namun pemuda manis itu enggan pergi atau pulang bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun mana mau pergi dengan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana jika nanti Chanyeol mengira dirinya cemburu? Mau di taruh di mana wajahnya? Baekhyun hanya kesal. Ia tidak cemburu. Benar. Hanya kesal. Ia kesal karena Chanyeol….

Karena Chanyeol….

Dekat dengan gadis lain.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Apa benar ia cemburu pada Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa harus cemburu? Memang sih, mereka berdua sudah terikat oleh cincin pertunangan yang melingkar indah di lehernya (Baekhyun menjadikannya bandul kalung) tapi ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia bahkan menyadari sikapnya itu tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti bukan dirinya.

Cklek

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Sial! Itu Chanyeol. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya tentang insiden siang tadi? ya Tuhan, entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Namun dengan cepat pemuda manis itu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar. Seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau buta? Jelas-jelas aku sedang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang."

"Kenapa kau ketus sekali, sih?" Chanyeol menggerutu pelan sebelum meraih air mineral di dalam kulkas. "hey, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menendangku tadi siang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk air mineralnya. "Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Karena kau idiot." Baekhyun hendak beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum suara berat pemuda itu menghentikannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Dan ekspresi Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Mata sipit yang melebar, dan bibir tipis yang sedikit menganga.

 **B**

 **7000k Words**

 **[20 Juli 2015]**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Maap ini sedikit gak jelas. Ya.. maklum lah saya bukan penulis yang handal. Hanya sekedar mencurahkan isi otak saja. Iya, ini jadinya malah jelek ToT

Tapi biar lah. Namanya juga coba-coba. Sukur-sukur kalau banyak yang suka. Kalau nggak ya, gak apa-apa.

Oh ya, untuk yang minta sequel FF 'Hurt' saya sudah bilang gak ada sequel. Itu terserah readers aja bagaimana spekulasinya tentang Baekhyun. Anggap aja Baekhyun masih hidup. Karena kalau reingkarnasi kan pasti bayi lagi.

Jadi, saya berencana 'Chanbaek Story' ini berisi kumpulan FF Chanbaek oneshoot atau Twoshoot saja. Jadi, ya..gitu lah.

Silahkan yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak. Siapa tahu saya bisa update cepat.

Sayonara~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle :**

 **Call Me Baby**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol beserta istri tercinta Byun Baekhyun and the geng**

 **Author :**

 **Sebut Saja B**

 **Rate :**

 **Masih berada di jalan yang lurus dan seterusnya akan seperti itu**

 **Length :**

 **2 kali pertemuan**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Chanyeol punya Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. Tapi cerita ini punya saya!**

 **Genre :**

 **manis, asem, asin, dicampur jadi satu**

 **cuap-cuap dikit.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Udah 2/3 bulan ini ff di anggurin. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan sih, karena di real life saya juga lumayan sibuk dan salah satu factor ngaretnya ff ini juga karena ide alur cerita ini buntu T_T**

 **Maaf kalau misalnya ff ini terkesan acak-acakan, alurnya yang marathon, atau ada scence yang tidak tepat atau nge feel. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Meskipun hasilnya amat sangat tidak memuaskan.**

 **FF ini bener-bener tidak memuaskan. Flat. Datar. Alurnya marathon. Terkesan di paksakan. Jadi jangan bash saya gara-gara ini ya. mau gimana lagi, saya sudah usaha semampu saya.**

 **YANG GAK SUKA, GAK USAH BACA!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Preview chapter 1**

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Apa benar ia cemburu pada Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa harus cemburu? Memang sih, mereka berdua sudah terikat oleh cincin pertunangan yang melingkar indah di lehernya (Baekhyun menjadikannya bandul kalung) tapi ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia bahkan menyadari sikapnya itu tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti bukan dirinya.

Cklek

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Sial! Itu Chanyeol. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya tentang insiden siang tadi? ya Tuhan, entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Namun dengan cepat pemuda manis itu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar. Seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau buta? Jelas-jelas aku sedang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang."

"Kenapa kau ketus sekali, sih?" Chanyeol menggerutu pelan sebelum meraih air mineral di dalam kulkas. "hey, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menendangku tadi siang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk air mineralnya. "Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Karena kau idiot." Baekhyun hendak beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum suara berat pemuda itu menghentikannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Dan ekspresi Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Mata sipit yang melebar, dan bibir tipis yang sedikit menganga.

..

..

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Hey, kau tidak mendadak tuli kan? Aku bertanya apa kau menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Namun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik tatapan datarnya.

"Ternyata selain idiot, kau juga percaya diri sekali ya." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya apa untungnya aku menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya seraya memajukan bibir kissable nya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu. sudah mengataiku bodoh, idiot lagi. Padahalkan aku hanya bertanya." Chanyeol mencibir pelan seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Baekhyun…

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Pemuda manis itu kini tengah bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya kesayangannya. Meskipun terlihat dingin, namun pemuda manis itu memiliki sisi feminim dan juga manja jika bersama keluarganya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menanyakan hal itu. lagi pula, siapa yang menyukai orang bodoh seperti Chanyeol? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Memikirkan Chanyeol lama-lama membuat kepalanya pusing. Lebih baik ia tidur saja.

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol menatap beberapa figura kecil yang terpajang di meja ruang keluarga. Itu foto keluarga Byun. Di sana ada beberapa album foto yang berisi foto-foto Baekhyun saat masih bayi hingga remaja. Sepertinya Chanyeol lebih tertarik dengan album tersebut dari pada yang lain.

"Ternyata orang sedingin itu sangat imut saat masih bayi. Hhh.. kenapa bayi seimut ini menjelma menjadi sosok yang dingin seperti Baekhyun, sih? Padahal kan kalau dia bersikap baik pasti sangat manis." Chanyeol menggumam pelan seraya terus menerus membolak balik album foto milik Baekhyun. Terkadang tawa renyah mengalun dari bibir Chanyeol saat matanya menatap hal menarik dan lucu di catatan kecil maupun di foto Baekhyun.

Baekhyun itu sangat suka buah stroberi. Ia akan berubah menggemaskan jika sedang membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk membelikan buah merah itu. Baekhyun juga sangat suka boneka rilakuma. Chanyeol dapat melihat di setiap foto Baekhyun selalu ada boneka tersebut. Baekhyun juga sangat benci dingin. Di dalam album tersebut juga tersimpan foto Baekhyun yang tengah demam.

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan saat beberapa potongan interaksinya dengan Baekhyun yang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Chanyeol meregangkan tubuh tingginya. Pemuda tampan itu mentatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7. Waktu makan malam sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol meletakan kembali album foto yang sedari tadi di tangannya ke tempat semula. Pemuda tampan itu melangkah menuju dapur. Chanyeol melirik ke lantai 2 sekilas. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum bangun. Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya kemudian memilih melanjutkan langkahnya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya di balik selimut tebalnya. Perlahan mata sipitnya terbuka saat indera penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang berbau lezat. Perut ratanya berbunyi nyaring. Pemuda manis itu melirik sekilas ke luar jendela. Langit sudah gelap, sepertinya ia tidur terlalu lama.

Baekhyun menguap lebar seraya menggeliatkan tubuhnya kembali sebelum kaki jenjangnya menapaki karpet bulu yang membentang di lantai kamarnya. Lagi-lagi perutnya berbunyi. Ia lupa siang tadi tidak sempat memasukan makanan sedikitpun ke dalam lambungnya.

Aroma masakan yang begitu lezat semakin membuat Baekhyun lapar.

Tep

Tep

Tep

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri di atas tangga dengan penampilan yang err menggemaskan dan juga sexy dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Oh, hai Byun Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapannya.

"Apa kau yang memasak ini semua?" Baekhyun menunjuk makanan di atas meja dengan dagu runcingnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir semua ini bisa masak sendiri?" Baekhyun mencibir pelan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih menyantap makanan di atas meja. Saat ia bilang lapar, itu tidak bohong. Ia benar-benar lapar.

Chanyeol memperhatikan semua gerak gerik Baekhyun dalam diam. Bagaimana cara ia makan benar-benar elegan. Seperti sudah di latih sejak kecil oleh kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol cukup tahu jika keluarga Byun adalah keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan, ayah Baekhyun cukup di segani di kalangan pebisnis.

"Aku tidak tahu orang bodoh sepertimu cukup ahli dalam memasak. Ku kira dalam otakmu hanya ada gadis dan gadis."

"Hey, kau memujiku atau menghinaku?" Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh. Masakan Chanyeol benar-benar enak. Oh tentu saja ia memujinya dalam hati. Mana mau ia mengungkapkan langsung. Bisa-bisa si telinga lebar itu makin besar kepala.

..

..

..

..

Sudah sekitar 5 hari lamanya Baekhyun berada satu atap dengan Chanyeol, namun tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali dalam hubungan mereka. Ibunya berharap hubungan Baekhyun bisa lebih baik dengan Chanyeol, makanya nyonya Byun meminta Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama dirinya dan suaminya dinas di luar negeri.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar tamu yang di tempatinya seraya merenungkan sesuatu. Pikirannya melalang buana pada si pemuda kecil berwajah cantik yang kini berada di kamarnya. Jam di nakasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.20 dan matanya sama sekali tidak mau terpejam.

Chanyeol sedikit tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun beberapa hari ini, juga perkataan Sehun tentang Baekhyun menyukainya terus menerus berputar di kepalanya. Tapi mendengar perkataan Baekhyun siang tadi membuat Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalung yang menjuntai di leher jenjangnya. Kalung yang berbandul sebuah logam mulia yang cukup elegan. Chanyeol menatap cincin itu cukup lama. Didalamnya ada sebuah ukiran C & B dalam aksara inggris. Ini merupakan cincin yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Belum tentu dia juga mau memikirkanku. Huh si keras kepala itu." Chanyeol berdecak pelan sebelum manarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol berjalan malas menuju kelasnya. Matanya masih mengantuk karena begadang untuk hal yang tidak jelas semalaman. Bahkan matanya sudah seperti panda.

"Hey bung!" Chanyeol tidak menggubris panggilan kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah merangkul pundak kiri dan kananya. Ia hanya butuh untuk cepat sampai kekelas dan tidur.

"Wow, kenapa dengan matamu hyung?" Tanya Jong In seraya menatap wajah kusut Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang." Chanyeol berkata ogah-ogahan.

"Hyung, bukankah itu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap objek yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

Itu Baekhyun. Berdiri di koridor kelas 2. Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Masalahnya Baekhyun tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang Chanyeol tahu sebagai siswa kelas 3 yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di New York.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Baekhyun dekat dengan Kris sunbae." Celetuk Jong In. Tatapan mata Chanyeol tertuju pada keduanya yang terlihat sangat akrab. Kantuknya menguap entah kemana setelah melihat pemandangan yang mengusik matanya itu. Chanyeol tidak suka saat melihat Baekhyun berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu. Chanyeol juga tidak suka Baekhyun tersenyum untuk orang itu. Selama ia mengenal Baekhyun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum manis seperti itu. Kalau senyum mengejek sih sering. Tapi kenapa dengan orang itu Baekhyun bisa senyum lebar seperti itu?

"Wow, aku merasakan hawa-hawa api kecemburuan disini." Goda Sehun. Chanyeol mendelik. Setelahnya pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jong In yang kini tengah tertawa keras. Huh entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa cuaca pagi ini sangat panas.

..

..

..

"Jadi apa malam ini kau ada acara?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar malam ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Apa ini ajakan kencan untukku?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengedikan bahu. "Baiklah."

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh. Berdandanlah yang cantik, Princess." Kris mengerling jahil pada Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau kira aku perempuan?" Baekhyun mendelik dan hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Kris.

..

..

..

Seperti janjinya siang tadi, malam ini Baekhyun akan pergi makan malam dengan Kris. Pemuda manis itu sudah siap dengan mantel birunya yang terlihat hangat. Melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Baekhyun segera menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menuruni tangga dengan kening berkerut. Lidahnya terasa gatal untuk menanyai pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap Chanyeol sekilas setelahnya mengangguk pelan.

"Malam ini aku akan pergi makan malam di luar."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Temanku."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Kening Baekhyun semakin berkerut dalam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau pergi, bagaimana denganku? Maksudku, aku tidak suka makan malam sendirian."

"Kau bisa pergi bersama temanmu kalau kau mau. Sudahlah, aku terlambat." Baekhyun segera beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Chanyeol kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Pemuda tampan itu menggerutu pelan."Tunggu. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku kesal karena dia pergi dengan orang lain? Tapi dia kan tunanganku. Jadi kurasa itu wajar kan?"

Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil jaket tebal miliknya tak lupa dengan kunci motor dan dompet. Setelahnya, pemuda tampan itu melesat meninggalkan kediaman tuan Byun setelah memastikan semua pintu terkunci rapat.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Ya.. hanya penasaran. Jadi aku bukan penguntit."

..

..

..

"Aku tidak menyangka meninggalkanmu selama satu semester kau sangat berubah banyak." Kris memulai percakapan. Makanan yang mereka pesan baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Memangnya apa yang berubah dariku? Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Kau tidak sadar jika dirimu semakin cantik?" Kris terkekeh pelan dan di balas dengusan kesal dari Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan perempuan, Kris."

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana kehidupanmu selama aku tidak ada?" Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya sama saja. Luhan yang cerewet, dan Kyungsoo tetap overprotektif terhadapku. Kau tahu, melebihi ibuku sendiri." – kecuali dengan statusnya yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi tunangan si idiot Park Chanyeol, selebihnya yang lain tidak ada yang berubah – batin Baekhyun.

"Yeah, mereka akan selalu seperti itu." Keheningan melanda untuk beberapa saat. Entah keduanya sibuk dnegan makan malam mereka atau dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Baek."

Baekhyun mendongkak menatap Kris yang kini tengah menatapnya serius.

"Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk aku mengatakan ini." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan ini terlalu lama. Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun menahan nafas. Apa ini? – batinnya menjerit. "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Jduk

"Akh."

Kris dan Baekhyun menoleh kesumber keributan yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung sedangkan Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya tak percaya.

APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN DISINI?!

"Baek" Baekhyun tersentak saat Kris menyentuh tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah… aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Aku harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya. Mata sipitnya sesekali melirik seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Sial! Itu Park Chanyeol! Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini?

"Baiklah. lagi pula aku tidak memaksa kau menjawabnya sekarang."ucap Kris seraya memamerkan senyum tampannya yang bahkan bisa memikat siapapun.

..

..

..

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan segala kecerobohan yang menyebabkan kepalanya terantuk meja di depannya. Maka dengan buru-buru Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya dengan topi yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Jika Baekhyun tahu, matilah ia.

Lagi pula apa-apaan si Kris itu? meminta Baekhyun jadi kekasihnya? Hell! Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Raut kesal yang tadi terpancar dari wajah tampan Chanyeol kini terganti menjadi senyum kemenangan saat Baekhyun meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya. Meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu bisa disimpulkan sebagai penolakan halus, benar?

Hhh.. kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan saja jika ia sudah bertunangan dengan pemuda tampan bernama Park Chanyeol? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang paling membanggakan dalam hidup? Membayangkannya saja Chanyeol ingin tertawa keras.

Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan restoran saat Baekhyun dan Kris memutuskan untuk pulang. Untuk apa berlama-lama di tempat ini jika objek yang sedari tadi dia untit sudah pergi? Makanan Chanyeol pun sudah tandas sejak tadi. Maka tidak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini.

..

..

..

Chanyeol memasuki rumah Baekhyun dengan senyum puas terpatri diwajah tampannya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat dilihatnya Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat sofa seraya menatapnya datar.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point. Ia tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa basi.

"Hah?" Chanyeol membulatkan mata bulatnya. Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu berdehem sejenak untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya. "u-untuk apa aku mengikutimu? Memangnya wajah tampanku itu terlihat seperti wajah orang yang suka menguntit?"

"Ya. Dan kau baru saja melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, okay. Tapi, apa kau akan menerima ajakan kencan dari sunbae sok tampan itu?"

"TUH KAN! KAU MENGUNTITKU! BAHKAN KAU MENGUPING PEMBICARAAN KAMI!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya menunjuk hidung Chanyeol dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

"Oops." Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati saat mulutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Aku lapar, dan aku tidak suka makan sendiri dan aku pergi ke restoran untuk makan. Lagi pula aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

Mata Baekhyun memincing tajam. Setelahnya ia mendengus pelan. "Okay, lagi pula menerima atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu." Setelah berucap demikian, Baekhyun pergi melenggang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap punggung Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Bukan urusanku katanya? Jelas saja itu urusanku. Dia kan tunanganku." Chanyeol berdecih pelan. Kenapa sih simungil itu begitu ketus padanya? Memangnya apa wajah tampannya terlihat menyebalkan? Dibandingkan menyebalkan yang lebih tepat seharusnya mempesona. Bahkan di luar sana sudah banyak gadis dan namja cantik yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihnya. "Okay, aku juga bisa berselingkuh. Lihat saja nanti. Memangnya hanya dia saja? Aku bahkan bisa mengencani banyak gadis."

..

..

..

Cafetaria sekolah terlihat ramai. Salah satu alasannya adalah berkumpulnya para namja tampan dan popular yang sering mereka sebut sebagai bintang sekolah. Selain Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, tentu saja Kris dan Baekhyun. Sekolah ini seperti surganya siswa tampan dan cantik.

"Wow lihat itu. Apa Baekhyun lebih memilih makan siang dengan Kris sunbae dari pada denganmu? Tunangannya sendiri?" Chanyeol mendelik tak suka ke arah Jong In.

"Diam kau, bodoh." Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa minat.

"Hyung, berhenti mengacak makananmu seperti itu! Kau membuatku mual." Sehun mengernyit jijik melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap acuh Sehun, setelahnya pemuda tampan itu menyeringai dan membawa nampan yang masih berisi makanan itu ke meja di seberang mereka. Meja Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Hay Baekhyunnie." Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol dengan seenaknya duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja makan siang denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menopang dagu menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Baek?"

"Oh tentu saja. Kami bahkan sangat dekat." Itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan semangat.

"Kris, jangan pedulikan dia." Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan sepatu.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi bisakah kau pergi dari hadapan kami." Ucap Kris berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Aku kesini hanya ingin makan siang dengan Baekhyun. Itu saja. Benar kan Baekhyunnie?" Telinga Kris berdengung saat mendengar lelaki yang tak di kenalnya itu memanggil Baekhyun dengan begitu akrab. Jika saja tidak ada Baekhyun di sini, mungkin saja sudah sejak tadi Kris mendepak Chanyeol dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun berusaha tak menghiraukan pemuda di sampingnya dan memilih melanjutkan makan siangnya. Menganggap Chanyeol seolah pemuda itu adalah makhluk kasat mata yang tidak perlu di pedulikan.

"Barkhyunnie, kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku, sih? Tapi sikap dinginmu itu juga keren. Aku suka. Kau sangat manis." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kenapa si idiot ini begitu berisik sih?

"Park Chanyeol." Geram Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol oppa!" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat seseorang dengan lantang memanggil Chanyeol. Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang menoleh kearah seorang gadis yang memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan lantang, namun Kris dan Baekhyun juga.

"Oh, hai manis." Chanyeol melambai kearah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Baekhyun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang datar. Baekhyun tau gadis itu. Gadis cantik dan popular di sekolahnya, Jung Krystal. Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya, hanya mengetahui dari beberapa fanboy gadis itu dikelasnya. Baekhyun akui Krystal cukup cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Ia akui itu. Tapi entah kenapa melihat Chanyeol menyapa gadis itu seperti itu, ada sesuatu di sudut hati Baekhyun yang tidak suka.

"Ingin makan siang bersamaku?" Tawar Krystal.

"Oh tentu saja. Siapa yang sanggup menolak ajakan gadis cantik sepertimu?" Baekhyun hendak mencekik leher Chanyeol saat itu juga. "Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama. Baekhyunnie, sampai bertemu lagi." Chanyeol melesat meninggalkan Kris dan Baekhyun seraya menggandeng pinggang ramping gadis di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meremas sumpit ditangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris seraya menyentuh tangan Baekhyun.

"huh? Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya yang cantik. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berkumpul bersama beberapa gadis popular lainnya. "Aku selesai. Kita kembali kekelas saja." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan cafeteria. Melihat itu membuat nafsu makan Baekhyun hilang.

"Tapi kau belum menghabiskan makananmu Baek."

"Tak apa. Mendadak aku tidak bernafsu."

..

..

..

Baekhyun mendengus berkali-kali. Pemuda manis itu tekena teguran beberapa kali oleh guru karena tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Kejadian di kafetaria tadi membuat moodnya turun drastis. Salahkan saja si idiot Chanyeol yang membuat moodnya buruk. lagi pula apa-apaan dia? Pergi makan siang bersama banyak gadis. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Pasalnya tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya Baekhyun paling semangat belajar diantara mereka bertiga, namun entah kenapa hari ini pemuda manis itu banyak melamun.

"Huh? A-aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari tadi kau melamun. Bahkan sudah 3 kali kau terkena teguran oleh sonsaengnim. Apa ada masalah?" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk paham.

..

..

..

'Aku menunggumu di parkiran. Cepatlah.'

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Pemuda manis itu segera merapikan alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya kedalam ransel. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berdiri tenang di sampingnya. Kebiasaan mereka jika waktunya pulang. Menunggu satu sama lain dan pulang bersama.

"Kalian pulanglah lebih dulu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian hari ini. Seseorang menungguku. Maaf ya."

"Apa itu Kris sunbae?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya. Pemuda manis itu senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan Baekhyunnie. Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan." Kyungsoo dan Luhan melambaikan tangan mereka. lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus. Pemuda manis itu menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju parkiran. Dimana seseorang tengah menunggunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya seseorang begitu Baekhyun mendudukan bokongnya di samping kursi kemudi.

"Aku ada urusan tadi."

"Dengan sunbae sok tampan itu?" Baekhyun memutar bola mataya malas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau adalah tunanganku, ingat?" ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak di depan wajah idiot - yang sialnya tampan itu – Chanyeol. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku tidak suka." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menjalankan mobilnya. Apa dia bilang? Tidak suka jika Baekhyun dekat dengan Kris? apa itu artinya Chanyeol cemburu? Entah kenapa Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa. Pemuda manis itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Sial. Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas? Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat bayangan Chanyeol menggandeng mesra pinggang Krystal berputar di otaknya. Argh sial! Ingin sekali Baekhyun membenturkan kepala Chanyeol ke stir mobil.

"Aku dekat dengan siapapun itu bukan urusanmu. Urus saja gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu." Entah kenapa nada bicara Baekhyun menjadi ketus begitu. Biar saja. Dirinya sudah terlanjur kesal.

..

..

..

..

Sejak saat itu entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu saja mengganggu Baekhyun setiap pemuda manis itu tengah bersama Kris. ada saja alasan Chanyeol untuk mengganggu tunangannya itu. wajar saja sih jika Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu. Sudah sepatutnya ia waspada terhadap orang yang terang-terangan menyukai tunangannya.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun dan Kris tengah duduk di perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku paket di depan mereka. Keduanya tengah belajar bersama. Meskipun keduanya berada di tingkat berbeda bukan hambatan untuk belajar bersama. Kris itu pintar, jadi Baekhyun bisa belajar lebih banyak pada sunbaenya itu.

Awalnya mereka belajar dengan tenang, sebelum suara berat seseorang mengacaukan acara belajar mereka. dengan tidak tau malunya Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di samping kanan Baekhyun. Dirinya mana mau duduk di samping Kris? Jadilah Baekhyun diapit oleh dua makhluk tinggi nan tampan.

"Hai Baekhyunnie." Kris mendengus kesal. lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol mengganggu kesenangannya dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan focus pada materi yang sedang di pelajarinya.

"Baekhyunnie, ajarkan aku materi ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Chanyeol mulai bertingkah. Melihat wajah kesal pemuda sok tampan Kris benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Bukankah Kang sonsaengnim sudah menjelaskan materi itu? Bahkan itu materi lama." Baekhyun mencoba acuh.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti. Penjelasan Kang sonsaengnim benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing." Tanpa di duga, Kris menarik buku paket milik Chanyeol dan membaca sekilas materi yang tadi di tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun. Sebuah perhitungan matematika.

"Kemarilah, biar aku yang mengajarimu." Ucap Kris.

"Tidak usah sunbae, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku ingin Baekhyunnie saja yang mengajariku."

"Kau tidak lihat Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan materinya?"

"Aku tahu Baekhyunnie sangat baik. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang yang meminta bantuan padanya. Benar begitu Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun seraya menopang dagunya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat mata Kris sakit.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris dingin. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya namun tidak lebih tampan darinya.

"Aku?" Baekhyun was-was dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan Chanyeol. "Aku menyukai Baekhyunnie." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Begitu pula dengan Kris.

"Park Chanyeol. Keluar sekarang juga." Desis Baekhyun. Kekesalannya sudah benar-benar di ubun-ubun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka aku berada di sini?"

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Sssttt. Jangan ribut di perpustakaan!"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Pemuda manis itu menaap tajam Chanyeol dan segera pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Mengabaikan Kris yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, brengsek." Kris mendesis tertahan. Setelahnya pemuda manis itu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

..

..

..

..

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol terus menerus mengganggu Baekhyun di sekolah. Hanya ketika Baekhyun bersama Kris saja sebenarnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan kembali mempertanyakan apa sebenarnya hubungan Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Sejak kejadian di perpustakaan lalu, Baekhyun belum mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Luhan curiga.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Park Chanyeol saja, Lu. Si idiot itu kan memang seperti itu. Senang sekali mengganggu orang lain." Jawaban Kyungsoo saat Luhan bertanya tentang hubungan Baekhyun padanya.

"Aku merasa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita." Kyungsoo berdecak kecil. Pemuda bermata bulat itu meletakkan buku paket yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Tipikal siswa yang rajin.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali. Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si idiot itu. Kau pikir selera Baekhyun yang seperti itu? Lebih baik Kris sunbae yang sudah jelas tampan, pintar, tipikal kekasih yang romantis. Tidak seperti Park Chanyeol yang taunya hanya menggoda para gadis."

Luhan mendengus pelan seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyungsoo. Ucapan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Namun tetap saja rasanya da yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia harus bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang hal ini.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya saat Luhan dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau mengagetkanku Xi Luhan."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Suara Luhan berubah menjadi serius.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang di tempatinya. Pemuda cantik – namun menolak di sebut cantik – itu menatap intens wajah Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya kau harus menjawab dengan jujur."

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit Xi Luhan." Baekhyun turut menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi bisa kau katakan apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menegang meskipun hanya beberapa detik.

Baekhyun berdehem sejenak. Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Menatap aktifitas yang di lakukan oleh beberapa siswa di lapangan sekolah. "Aku..Tidak ada."

"Kau berbohong." Luhan melipat tangannya di dada. Pemuda manis itu menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Aku tidak."

"Ayolah,Baek. Kau pikir aku percaya? Kita bukan orang yang baru saja mengenal. Jadi berhenti berbohong. Mungkin kau bisa membohongi Kyungsoo atau yang lainnya. Tapi tidak denganku." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Xi Luhan memang terlalu mengenal dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol? Aku tahu rusaknya moodmu beberapa hari ini ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol, kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?"

"Ayolah. Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang. Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Hhh..Baiklah. Tapi tidak di sini."

..

..

..

Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih atap sekolah untuk berbicara empat mata. Sudah dari 5 menit yang lalu mereka masih berteman dengan keheningan. Baekhyun masih betah memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sementara Luhan, pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Dia….tunanganku." dua kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun cukup membuat Luhan membulatkan bola matanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja.

"A..apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku. Meskipun aku tidak menginginkan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Luhan hanya mampu mematung di tempatnya. Dirinya amat sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu sangat penurut. Apapun yang di inginkan oleh orang tuanya Baekhyun tidak pernah menolak. Bahkan untuk masa depannya sendiri.

"Apa Kris sunbae sudah tau hal ini?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Kau adalah orang pertama yang tahu di sekolah ini. Kupikir hal itu bukanlah hal yang harus di umbar."

"Lalu, sejauh mana hubunganmu dengannya? Maksudku perasaanmu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"entahlah. aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku. Terlalu singkat jika ku katakan akau menyukainya. Namun, entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat dirinya bersama orang lain."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Meskipun Baekhyun cukup popular di sekolahnya, namun pemuda itu belum pernah merasa tertarik dengan seseorang (Kecuali Kris. Luhan tidak bisa memastikan apakah Baekhyun menyukainya tau tidak.)

"Aku mengerti. Kau menyukainya." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut. "Kau tidak suka melihat Chanyeol bersama orang lain. Itu artinya kau cemburu padanya."

"Aku…cemburu? Pada Park Chanyeol?" Luhan mengangguk seraya menyapukan pandangannya kearah lapangan. Semilir angin membelai lembut surai keduanya.

"Kau boleh saja pintar dalam hal pelajaran. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini."

Baekhyun tak berniat menjawab ucapan Luhan. pemuda manis itu lebih memilih mengikuti Luhan menatap hamparan lapangan hijau di bawah sana. memikirkan kembali tentang perkataan Luhan baru saja. Benarkah jika ia menyukai Park Chanyeol?

"Lu."

"Hmm.."

"Kris hyung.. beberapa hari lalu menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut.

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun. Hanya memintanya memberiku waktu."

"Apa kau menyukai Kris sunbae?"

"Kris hyung sangat baik. dia juga sangat perhatian padaku. Aku menyukainya. Hanya saja rasa suka ku hanya sebatas sunbae dan hoobae. Tidak lebih."

"Baek, dengar." Luhan memegang bahu Baekhyun dan menatap lekat pemuda manis pemilik mata sipit itu. "Ikuti kata hatimu. Kau yang tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Kau harus memilih apa yang terbaik untukmu. Kris hyun memang baik. dia pemuda yang hampir mendekati sempurna, namun mungkin saja Tuhan mempunyai cara lain untuk menunjukkan siapa yang terbaik. Jika hatimu memilih Chanyeol, maka dialah yang terbaik di antara yang baik lainnya. Meskipun sikapnya sangat ajaib, tapi aku yakin dia yang terbaik untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk mantap. meskipun menurut orang lain Baekhyun itu sangat dingin, namun jika bersamanya, Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang polos dan manis.

"Terima kasih, Luhannie."

..

..

..

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Tubuhnya sedikit basah karena hujan yang mengguyur dengan tiba-tiba. Kepalanya juga mendadak pening. Setelah ini ia harus segera mandi dengan air hangat dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Baekhyun mendongkak menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur seraya memegang spatula. Sepertinya pemuda itu tengah memasak.

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini." Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Menjadi siswa yang berprestasi ada juga sisi tidak menyenangkannya. Mengerjakan ini dan itu yang sebenarnya adalah tugas guru. Misalnya saja memeriksa esay siswa yang remedial atau memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk juniornya.

"Apa kau pulang dengan Kris sunbae?" Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol datar tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Demi Tuhan, kepalanya sakit sekali. "Kenapa dia?" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. "Setelah itu makanlah!" Chanyeol berseru.

..

..

..

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menjambak helaian coklat di kepalanya.

"Ibu." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Sosok manjanya akan keluar jika dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. jika dirinya sakit, ibunya pasti akan ada di sampingnya. Sekarang, ibunya tengah berada di China, dan Baekhyun terjebak dengan Park Chanyeol di sini. Hanya berdua.

Tok tok tok

"Baek, turunlah. Kau belum makan kan?" Baekhyun mengerang dalam selimutnya. Sekarang ini yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur. Namun tetap saja ia beranjak dari ranjang empuknya hanya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang sedari tadi di ketuk.

"Aku tidak lapar." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah aku mengantuk." Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu namun ia kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka dengan kakinya.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau sakit." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyentuh kening Baekhyun yang memang terasa cukup panas untuk ukuran suhu tubuh orang sehat. Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun hingga pemuda manis itu terduduk di atas ranjangnya. "Berbaringlah, aku akan mengambil makanan dan juga obat."

Tak lama Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan juga beberapa butir obat demam.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu minum obatmu." Baekhyun menurut tanpa protes. Kepalanya terlalu sakit. Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding guna menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Habiskan itu." Chanyeol menunjuk bubur dalam mangkuk yang masih penuh.

"Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan anak ini hingga terjangkit demam?

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, oke? Jadi habiskan makananmu setelah itu minum obatmu dan istirahat." Chanyeol merebut sendok yang sedari tadi di pegang Baekhyun. "Buka mulutmu." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tanpa protes. Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak perintah Chanyeol. Apakah ini adalah pengaruh demamnya atau tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam namun terkesan lembut? Hh.. Baekhyun lelah menerka.

Berkat bantuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya. Juga beberapa butir obat penurun demam. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menolak jika ibunya memberikan obat tablet padanya. Jujur saja Baekhyun lebih menyukai obat sirup daripada tablet.

"Istirahatlah." Chanyeol berucap seraya menaikan selimut tebal milik Baekhyun hingga lehernya. Tak lama Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lelap. Mungkin efek dari obat penurun demamnya.

..

..

..

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar derap langkah seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Keningnya berkerut saat mendapati Baekhyun di dapur lenkap dengan seragamnya.

"Kau mau sekolah?"

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi ke pemakaman dengan pakaian seperti ini." Chanyeol bingung, kenapa sih Baekhyun itu tidak pernah bicara dengan nada manis padanya?

"Kau belum terlalu sehat Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik apanya? Lihat saja wajahmu sudah seperti mayat hidup begitu."

"Aku ada test hari ini. Dan itu tidak bisa di tinggalkan begitu saja." Chanyeol menatap lekat pemuda manis yang tengah menikmati sarapan di hadapannya. Chanyeol lupa jika Baekhyun itu keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol menatap bosan pada sosok berkaca mata dihadapannya yang saat ini tengah menjelaskan berbagai macam angka beserta symbol-simbol yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau apa itu. mendengar pak tua itu berceramah di depan sana membuat Chanyeol mengantuk alih-alih mengerti. Pemuda tampan itu menguap sejenak kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Bahkan Jong In sudah mengarungi dunia mimpi. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya terlihat serius sekali memperhatikan sang guru. Memang dari mereka bertiga, Sehunlah yang bisa dibilang paling normal. Tentu saja, jika saja Sehun berbuat kesalahan sedikit saja maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada fasilitas mewah yang selama ini di keluarkan oleh Presdir Oh.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh tingginya. Pikirannya menerawang pada sosok mungil yang berada di kelas yang lain. Meskipun Baekhyun itu dingin dan jutek, tapi Chanyeol akui ia sangat menyukai pemuda itu. Secara umum siapa sih yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun? Tapi tentu saja Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun secara khusus. Chanyeol jadi khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu. Tubuhnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Hhh….

Triiing~

Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung melesat keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ahn Sonsaengnim yang mengatainya tidak sopan karena berlari begitu saja. Yang ada di kepala Chanyeol saat ini adalah ia harus cepat menemui Baekhyun dan memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak. Semoga saja Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol dapat melihat kelas 2-1 yang merupakan kelas Baekhyun terlihat cukup ramai. Perasaan Chanyeol semakin tidak enak. Dengan segera Chanyeol berlari menerobos kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi sebuah bangku. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melihat sosok Kris yang baru memasuki kelas Baekhyun dengan tampang khawatir yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu berlari dari kelasnya, terlihat dari nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris berjongkok di samping Baekhyun yang kini tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Baekhyun sepertinya sakit. Bisakah sunbae membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada khawatir. Jelas saja ia khawatir. Kemarin Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan sekarang keadaanya sungguh memprihatinkan.

Baru saja Kris hendak menyentuh pundak Baekhyun bermaksud membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lain memegang tangan Kris. semua pasang mata menatap bingung sosok tinggi yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Desis Chanyeol. Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol begitu saja, kemudian kembali menyentuh Baekhyun. "Kubilang jangan menyentuhnya." Kini Chanyeol mendorong Kris sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" Kris menggeram marah.

"Sudah kubilang jika kau masih sakit jangan memaksakan diri begini. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar memudahkan dirinya untuk menggendong pemuda mungil yang terkulai tak berdaya itu.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris merasa kesal karena Chanyeol menagabaikannya. Terlebih sekarang Chanyeol sudah berhasil menggendong Baekhyun.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, brengsek." Chanyeol mendesis marah.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun."

"Tidak."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau tidak lihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang? Minggir." Sepertinya Kris masih tidak mau menyingkir dari hadapan Chanyeol. Suasana kelas yang semula ramai kini sepi senyap. Menyaksikan dengan tegang perdebatan dua pemuda popular tersebut.

"Aku yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Berikan Baekhyun padaku."

Chanyeol berdecih pelan. Lama-lama Chanyeol ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Kris dengan sepatunya.

"Dengar SUNBAE, jangan pernah menyentuh Baekhyun mulai sekarang. Karena Baekhyun adalah milikku. Dia TUNANGANKU. Dan dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Baekhyun, jadi jangan pernah mendekatinya mulai saat ini." Chanyeol menatap tajam Kris yang kini terkejut. Bukan hanya Kris saja yang berekspresi seperti itu, seluruh penghuni kelas bahkan beberapa siswa yang tidak sengaja mengintip dari luarpun kini menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Terkejut. Tidak percaya.

Byun Baekhyun, siswa dengan segudang prestasi akademik maupun non akademik yang sangat sulit di dekati adalah tunangan seorang Park Chanyeol pemuda tampan yang popular meskipun otaknya standar dan playboy kelas kakap itu?

Sulit di percaya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun bergumam lirih di leher Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris yang mematung.

..

..

..

Khawatir. Jelas sekali tercetak di wajah Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu tidak berhenti mengusap kening Baekhyun yang terus saja mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Jika kau menurut padaku hal ini tidak akan terjadi, bodoh. Paman, bisa kau percepat mobilnya?"

Mobil taxi yang di tumpanginya melaju kencang menuju kediaman keluarga Byun. Tadinya Chanyeol berniat membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit, namun pemuda manis itu menolak. Dirinya hanya ingin beristirahat di rumah. Ia benci rumah sakit. Alhasil Chanyeol kembali menuruti kemauan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih paman." Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh demam Baekhyun dengan selimut hangatnya.

Chanyeol bergegas menghangatkan sup dan juga menyiapkan beberapa butir tablet penurun demam.

"Baek, makanlah. Setelah itu minum obatmu." Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Baek. Sedikit saja. Kau tidak ingin sakit terus menerus kan?" Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Jujur saja kepalanya sakit sekali, bahkan membuka mata saja sulit sekali. Dunia seakan berputar dan itu membuat perutnya mual. "Sedikit saja." Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok bubur di depan mulut Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu membuka mulutnya tanpa membuka matanya.

Beberapa suapan bubur masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Hingga suapan yang ke 6 Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Perutnya tidak mampu lagi menerima makanan lebih menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa butir obat dan melarutkannya dengan air. Beruntung kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun tertidur, Chanyeol hendak beranjak menyimpan peralatan makan Baekhyun. Namun baru satu langkah, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Baekhyun lemah. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Chanyeol semakin erat. Baekhyun tidak suka jika di tinggal sendirian saat dirinya sedang dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Biarlah Chanyeol melihat sisi lain dirinya. Toh tak lama lagi mereka akan hidup bersama. Jadi tidak apa-apa.

Chanyeol menatap intens wajah manis Baekhyun yang tertidur sangat lelap. Mungkin saja efek dari obatnya sudah mulai bekerja. Perlahan Chanyeol mengusap pipi hangat Baekhyun yang terasa sangat lembut bak kulit bayi. Demi Tuhan, meskipun Chanyeol sering menyentuh wajah banyak gadis cantik, namun tidak ada yang selembut ini. sebenarnya Baekhyun itu benar-benar laki-laki atau bukan? Wajahnya yang cantik, kulitnya yang mulus jari tangan yang lentik dan juga tubuh yang mungil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Sesekali Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia mimpi dingin terus mengucur di pelipisnya. Genggaman tangan Baekhyun semakin erat. Satu bulir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

"Ibu. Aku sakit."

"Sst.. Baek, tenanglah. Aku di sini." Chanyeol mengusap dengan sabar peluh yang bercucuran di tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan kemeja Baekhyun sudah basah karena keringat. Tak lama Baekhyun kembali tenang. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia seperti itu, melihat keadaan baju Baekhyun yang basah membuat Chanyeol sedikit khawatir jika keadaan Baekhyun akan bertambah parah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin aku akan tetap membiarkan keadaanya seperti ini. Apa aku harus membukanya?" Chanyeol bermonolog seraya menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap. "Aku hanya mengganti pakaiannya saja. Aku tidak berniat melakukan yang lain, okay?"

Chanyeol mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Sial. Kenapa tangannya bergetar? Jantungnya pun berdetak begitu cepat. Mendadak keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tinggal satu kancing lagi dan Baekhyun topless.

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Mendadak di tenggorokannya seperti terdapat batu karang yang begitu keras hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ugh! Sial. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar menggoda iman. Bagaimana kulit putih halus tanpa cacat itu bisa di miliki oleh laki-laki seperti Baekhyun? Jika seperti ini Chanyeol semakin yakin jika Baekhyun bukanlah seorang laki-laki, melainkan seorang perempuan. Bagaimana tubuh putih polos ini jika di penuhi bercak merah hasil karyanya? Pasti sexy.

"Ah sial." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya pikirannya mulai tidak focus. Dengan mata terpeja erat Chanyeol berusaha dengan susah payah melepas celana Baekhyun tanpa membuat pemuda manis itu terbangun. Setelahnya Chanyeol mengganti kemeja basah Baekhyun dengan piyama biru yang baru saja di ambilnya.

Sedikit lagi acara mengganti pakaian Baekhyun selesai. Hanya tinggal mengancingkan piyama Baekhyun dan semua selesai. Lebih cepat selesai lebih bagus karena jika sedikit lama lagi, Chanyeol tidak yakin jika ia bisa bertahan dengan godaan yang begitu besar di hadapannya. Chanyeol bukan lelaki bajingan, ingat?

Namun saat Chanyeol hendak memasang kancing terkhir, tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, di ikuti dengan mata sipitnya yang perlahan terbuka. Mata Chanyeol membelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara serak Baekhyun membuat jantung Chanyeol berpacu lebih cepat. Bukan hanya karena suara Baekhyun yang sialnya sanagt sexy, atau karena ia ketahuan tengah menyentuh dada Baekhyun, juga karena posisi mereka yang bisa di bilang cukup err ekstrim. Dimana wajah Chanyeol berada cukup dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun karena posisi tubuh Chanyeol yang condong.

"A-aku – " Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun segera menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Seketika otak Chanyeol blank. Pemuda tampan itu hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya.

Pangutan itu hanya terjadi beberap detik. Karena tak lama Baekhyun kembali tertidur. Sepertinya Baekhyun tanpa sadar melakukan hal itu.

"Apa dia bermimpi? Akh sial! Kenapa bibirnya manis sekali?"Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

..

..

..

"Chanyeollie." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari televise kearah pemuda mungil yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun melangkah dengan gontai mendekati Chanyeol. Pemuda mungik itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak peduli jika Chanyeol menganggapnya kekanakan atau manja. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melakukan itu. "Kenapa kesini? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya televise satu-satunya yang menjadi backsound suara. Baekhyun sepertinya sudah kembali terlelap. Sementara Chanyeol, pemuda itu lebih memilih menikmati paras manis Baekhyun yang terlelap di bahunya. Meskipun wajahnya pucat, namun Baekhyun tetap saja terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Lihat saja wajah yang mulus seperti bayi itu. ugh rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menggigit pipi gembul yang pasti sangat kenyal itu.

Tuk

Chanyeol memukul pelan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara aneh di otaknya. Dari pada pikirannya semakin kacau, Chanyeol lebih memilih menggendong Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan pelan. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur pemuda mungilnya. Saat hendak beranjak. Baekhyun kembali bergumam.

"Jangan pergi." Untuk malam ini, biarkan Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun-nya tidur.

"Jaljayo, uri Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum ikut terlelap seraya memeluk pemuda mungilnya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Pemuda manis itu menggeliat pelan. Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar dari pada kemarin. Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari tirai jendela matanya. Aroma maskulin menyapa indera penciumannya. Aroma yang cukup Baekhyun sukai.

Aroma maskulin?

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Dihadapannya terpampang dada bidang seseorang yang sedikit terekspos karena dua kancing teratasnya terbuka dan Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana bidangnya dada itu. Baekhyun membawa tatapannya lebih atas dan mendapati wajah – tampan – Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap.

Dan seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia dapat merasa Chanyeol memeluknya dengan posesif. Baekhyun mengaduh dalam hati. Kenapa bisa Chanyeol ada di kamarnya? Terlebih ada di ranjangnya? Tidur bersamanya dan memeluknya posesif?

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan. Setelahnya ia membuka matanya perlahan. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah manis Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa demamnya belum juga turun?" Chanyeol menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Memastikan jika keadaan pemuda di hadapannya sudah lebih baik. " Sepertinya demamnya sudah turun."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu mendudukan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Aku? Tentu saja menemanimu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Demamnya sudah turun."

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi kenapa wajahnya merah?" Gumam Chanyeol seraya beranjak dari kamar Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Keadaan meja makan cukup hening. Meskipun biasanya memang seperti itu, namun kali ini terasa sedikit canggung. Sedari tadi Baekhyun makan dengan tenang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Baek, benar kau baik-baik saja." Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ya. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Baekhyun memang bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara.

"Ah, kemarin bibi Byun menghubungiku. Dan katanya bibi Byun akan pulang hari ini." Chanyeol membuka suara. Pemuda itu memang tidak betah berada dalam keheningan yang terlalu lama.

"Kau memberitahu ibu jika aku sakit?"

"Awalnya tidak. tapi bibi Byun mendesakku. Dan aku berkata jujur." Baekhyun mengehela nafas pelan. Perasaan ibunya itu sangat peka.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun bergumam lirih.

"Hah?"

"Yang kemarin. Terima kasih kau telah merawatku."

"Ah, itu. bukan masalah. Toh sebentar lagi aku akan terbiasa melakukan itu. lagi pula kau sangat manis jika seperti itu." Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat betapa manjanya sikap Baekhyun kemarin.

"Apa?"

"Ah, Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Mereka berdua kembali pada keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan piring keramik yang mereka gumakan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ingin sekali ia bertanyasesuatu, namun Baekhyun masih ragu.

"Chanyeol/Baekhyun."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Kau ingin berkata apa?" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Bukannya kau menyukai perempuan. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak pertunangan konyol ini?" Baekhyun meletakkan alat makannya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Chanyeol menerawang seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Eum, ya. tadinya aku memang ingin menolak." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa tidak enak. Tiba-tiba sesak. "Tapi karena itu kau, aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Yang waktu itu aku katakan, aku serius. Aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Sial. Kenapa wajahnya merona hanya karena ucapan Chanyeol?

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata bualan seperti itu, Park Chanyeol."

"Kenapa? Lagi pula itu bukan bualan. Aku serius." Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat perut Baekhyun tergelitik.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun sudah kembali ke sekolah. Namun kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Semuanya sudah berubah sejak pengakuan Chanyeol tempo hari. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak lagi pulang dan pergi sendiri-sendiri. Chanyeol akan pergi menjemput Baekhyun jika akan pergi ke sekolah, dan mereka akan pulang bersama-sama.

Orang tua Baekhyun sudah kembali sejak kemarin. Chanyeol pun sudah kembali ke rumahnya karena tugas dari sang mertua sudah selesai.

Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun pun semakin baik sejak itu. Baekhyun tidak lagi bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol. Namun terkadang Baekhyun kesal sendiri pada pemuda itu. entahlah, sifat menyebalkan Chanyeol tidak bisa hilang sama sekali meskipun mereka sudah bertunangan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini Byun Baekhyun. Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Park Chanyeol? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal yang begitu penting seperti ini dariku? Sebenarnya kau anggap apa aku ini Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi. Pemuda bermata bulat itu berjalan mondar mandir di kelasnya. Menatap Baekhyun penuh harap agar pemuda manis itu mau menceritakan dengan detail kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Ya. aku juga tidak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi padaku."

"Jawaban apa itu Byun Baekhyun? Demi Tuhan. Apa yang kau lihat dari pemuda idiot seperti Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Sudahlah, aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Baekhyun melirik arlojinya sekilas.

"Apa itu Kris sunbae? Atau Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Aku pergi."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merengut di tempatnya. Namun saat ia hendak keluar, sosok Kris berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

..

..

..

Baekhyun menebak-nebak apa yang akan di katakan oleh Kris. apakah itu tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun lelah menerka.

Keduanya kini berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sudah 5 menit Baekhyun menunggu Kris berbicara, namun pemuda tampan itu belum juga membuka mulutnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap punggung lebar Kris. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki hubungan khusus itu dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Kau menyembunyikan hal ini padaku selama itu? apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun? Dan Kau menolakku waktu itu juga karena ini, bukan?"

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun bungkam. "Sebelum terlambat, sebaiknya kau hentikan ini semua Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun dan Kris menoleh kearah objek yang sama yang saat ini tengah berdiri di pilar gedung di belakang mereka. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya sipitnya. "Kenapa Baekhyun harus menghentikan ini semua?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan pernah mendekati Baekhyun lagi. Karena Baekhyun adalah MILIKKU." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menekankan kata milikku. Setelahnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang lagi-lagi terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol, Baek?" Lirihnya.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol lekat. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di atap sekolah. Selama ia bersekolah, tidak pernah Baekhyun membolos sama sekali. tapi saat Chanyeol menariknya keatap dan membolos bersama Baekhyun tidak memberontak sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun berkedip. Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit yang berwarna biru.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol bergerak gusar di tempatnya. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan sunbae sok tampan itu? Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak pengakuan Chanyeol tempo hari, entah kenapa pemuda itu semakin posesif saja padanya. Tapi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi di hadapan Kris, entah kenapa membuat perutnya tergelitik. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun pun tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Dan lihat, sekarang wajahnya benar-benar semerah buah tomat.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa demam mu masih belum sembuh?" Chanyeol menyentuh kening Baekhyun.

Plak

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baik-baik saja, bodoh." Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Ia enggan bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan wajahnya yang merah seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu merah."

"Diamlah."

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi ketus begitu? Wajah merahmu benar-benar manis."

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol hendak memukul pemuda tersebut. Namun, Baekhyun kalah cepat. Chanyeol lebih dulu memegang tangan Baekhyun hingga kini mereka terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi Baekhyun yang menindih Chanyeol.

"Aww.."

Waktu seakan bergerak dalam mode slowmotion. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kini terpaku di tempatnya. Keduanya terdiam seraya menatap kedalam manic bening masing-masing. Dari jarak sedekat ini Baekhyun terlihat semakin cantik dan bersinar. Begitupun Chanyeol. Dari jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan. Jantung keduanya berdebar-debar seperti gendang. Bahkan keduanya bisa mendengar detak jantung masing-masing.

"Baek." Baekhyun menelan salivanya gugup. Suara Chanyeol yang rendah dan dalam entah kenapa membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. Tanpa sadar, tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Baekhyun kini merambat naik kewajahnya. Menyentuh pipi mulus bak bayi tersebut.

Baekhyun tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Otaknya seakan blank. Ia bahkan tak dapat melakukan apapun saat Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipinya. Hal itu menyebabkan rona merah di pipi mulusnya semakin pekat.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Mata bulatnya tak bisa berhenti menatap mata sipit dan juga bibir tipis Baekhyun. Entah kerasukan setan apa hingga perlahan ia menarik wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat. Mata bulatnya terpaku pada bibir tipis sewarna stroberi yang terlihat semakin menggoda. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Chanyeol menarik wajahnya semakin mendekat. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya saat wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

"Baekhyunnie, aku mencintaimu."

Dengan begitu, hilanglah jarak diantara mereka berdua. mulai saat ini, ia memutuskan bahwa bibir Baekhyun adalah favoritnya.

Pangutan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak berniat melepaskan tautan mereka. Keduanya hanyut pada dunia mereka. tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Chanyeol semakin memeluk tubuh Baekhyun agar tubuhnya semakin rapat padanya. Setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena ia juga butuh oksigen.

Baekhyun terengah-engah berusaha meraih oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun. Mengecupnya sekilas sebelum membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Kau sangat cantik." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Manis sekali.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah pekat di wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Waahh, kau semakin manis. Aku makin menyukaimu." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

..

..

..

..

Melihat kebersamaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di sekolah bukan lagi hal yang aneh. Dimana ada Baekhyun, di situ ada Chanyeol. Bahkan Kris sendiri tidak bisa lagi mendekati Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Park Chanyeol selalu saja ada di samping Baekhyun. Jujur saja itu benar-benar membuat mata Kris iritasi.

"Maaf sunbae, hari ini aku dan Baekhyun ada kencan. Jadi hari ini kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pergi menjauh dari hadapan Kris saat pemuda tampan itu mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi makan siang bersama. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini bisa-bisa Kris menyerah dengan Baekhyun. Apa lagi pemuda itu tidak menolak sama sekali saat Chanyeol dengan seenaknya memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Kris hyung? Memangnya kita akan berkencan?"

"Tentu saja. Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Jadi berdandanlah yang cantik." Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku perempuan? Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh." Baekhyun merengut kesal.

..

..

..

Seperti yang di katakan Chanyeol, keduanya kini berada di bioskop. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film terlebih dahulu yang di warnai perdebatan kecil tentang film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Baekhyun lebih menyukai film action sedangkan Chanyeol memilih film romantic.

"Kau seperti seorang gadis SMP yang menyukai film romansa seperti itu." ucap Baekhyun kala itu.

"Ayolah Byun, bukankah kita sedang berkencan? Seharusnya kau tidak memilih film action dalam daftar kencan kita Baek."

"Jika kau tidak mau menonton film action bersamaku, lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Ya! mana bisa begitu. Baiklah aku ikut." Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk beromantis ria dalam bioskop bersama Baekhyun. Hhfftt…

..

..

..

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara kencan mereka. keduanya berjalan berdampingan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah Baekhyun. Perbincangan random mengisi langkah mereka.

"Chanyeol Oppa?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Jiyeon-ah." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berlari kearah seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jiyeon-ah." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan memeluk gadis itu di hadapannya.

"Aku meindukanmu." Baekhyun tidak sanggup melihatnya. Pemuda manis itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama gadisnya dengan pebuh air mata.

'Chanyeol bodoh.'

..

..

..

Chanyeol beralri sekuat yang ia bisa. Mengejar pemuda mungilnya yang entah kenapa pergi meninggalkannya saat itu. bahkan saat sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah kusut.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun, namun tak ada sambutan sama sekali. Maka Chanyeol berlari ke sisi rumah Baekhyun. Tepat di bawah kamar Baekhyun yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Baekhyun-ah. Buka pintunya. Kumohon. Katakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan teriakan Chanyeol di luar sana. Baru beberapa hari Baekhyun menerima perasaan Chanyeol, dan semudah ini pemuda itu menghancurkan perasaannya. Lelaki macam apa Park Chanyeol itu?

"Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah jendela kamarnya. Sosok Chanyeol masih berdiri di bawah sana. dengan amarah yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Baekhyun melangkah mendkati jendela dan membukanya kasar.

"Ah syukurlah kau mau mendengarkan – "

"Pergi saja sana! dasar idiot!" Baekhyun melempar benda apa saja yang bisa di jangkaunya. Melempari dengan kesal pemuda yang berada di bawah sana.

" ! Apa yang kau laku – aww… Baekhyun-ah, berhenti melempariku."

"Untuk apa kau di sini? Pergi saja sana dengan gadis-gadis sialanmu itu!" Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini salah paham.

"Baekhyunnie, kau salah paham. Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang harus aku dengar? Dasar idiot sialan. Enyah saja kau!"

"Baek – "

Blam

Baekhyun menutup kasar jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Biar saja. Dirinya sudah terlalu kesal padanya.

..

..

..

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga di rumah Baekhyun. Beruntung ibu Baekhyun mau membukakan pintu rumahnya. Jika tidak, mungkin Chanyeol akan mati membeku di luar sana.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di luar saja tadi? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya nyonya Byun seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di depan Chanyeol.

"Begitulah, bibi. Sepertinya Baekhyun salah paham terhadapku." Chanyeol berucap pasrah.

"Itu hal biasa dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi tidak baik juga jika kalian bertengkar seperti itu. segeralah berbaikan." Nyonya Byun menyodorkan sebuah kunci. Wanita paruh baya ini tersenyum pasti.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Eum. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Setelahnya pemuda itu melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun di lantai 2.

Cklek

"Baek?"Chanyeol dapat melihat gundukan dalam selimut itu menegang. Namun hanya beberapa saat. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Jadi dengarkan penjelasanku. Kau salah paham." Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku jika membuatmu kecewa atau marah. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu padamu. Gadis itu hanya temanku. Bisa di katakan kami adalah teman baik. ku dengar dia baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku menyapa teman lamaku." Chanyeol sedikit mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas pelan kemudian membuka perlahan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Wajahnya merah karena menangis terlalu lama. Bahkan hidungnya sudah seperti tomat. Mata sipit yang biasanya meantap orang-orang datar kini penuh air mata. Namun Baekhyun yang seperti ini amat sangat manis. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Eum." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. dengan pelan Chanyeol mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Maaf jika aku salah paham ." Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya. Mengusap sisa air mata yang masih senantiasa membahasahi wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka saat melihatmu memeluknya." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Menghirup dalam aroma shampoo yang Baekhyun gunakan. "Perasaanmu sama sepertiku jika kau berdekatan dengan sunbae sok tampan itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Eum. Aku mengerti."

"Mulai sekarang, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Baekhyun, karena demi Tuhan wajahnya benar-benar manis.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun. Membawa wajah pemuda manis itu semakin dekat dan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeollie."

..

..

 **End**

 **Kriikk kriikkk…**

 **Ini apa? Kok jelek? Kok endingnya gini? Tidak memuaskan. Alurnya cepat terlalu pasaran dan yaa kurang di mengerti. Setelah sekian lama di anggurin akhirnya kelar dengan tidak memuaskan dan amat sangat mengecewakan. Tapi biarlah.**

 **Disini HunHan sama KaiSoo tidak banyak muncul dan tidak ada partnya karena saya mau focus ke Chanbaek aja. Kalau misalnya mereka di masukin nanti tambah panjang.**

 **Baekhyun cepat amat ya suka sama Chanyeol nya. Alurnya marathon sekali. tapi sekali lagi biarkan saja.**

 **Yang baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Apapun saya terima kecuali BASH! Saya sudah ingatkan jika tidak suka tidak usah baca!**

 **Okay?**

 **See you in the next story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **9k Words**

 **.**

 **15 Oktober 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Blue

Author : Sebut Saja B

Pairing : Chanbaek slight Hunbaek and other

Genre : romance, angst, school life

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

a/n : eum.. hai… #senyumcanggung sebelumnya saya minta maaf baru nongol setelah beberapa bulan lamanya tidak berkunjung kea kun ini. beberapa FF saya pun terabaikan. Saya belum bisa lanjutin beberapa FF saya karena beberapa bulan ini saya kena Writer block. Selain itu feel buat nulis belum ada. Dan yang paling penting pekerjaan saya di real life sangat banyak dan yaa begitulah sehingga mood menulis hilang.

Sebenarnya ini bukan FF baru, ini FF repost dari akun lama. Mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca sebelumnya. Saya juga merubah sedikit dari FF yang dulu di post. Tapi selebihnya sama kok.

Udah gitu aja. Yang mau baca silahkan, yang gak suka tutup tab aja.

 **NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

Enjoy the story

Happy Reading_

…

…

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim dingin. Meskipun suhu udara nyaris merada dititik minus namun tak menyurutkan warga Seoul untuk tetap beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun selalu bangun pagi dan menyiapkan makanan untuk bekalnya kesekolah nanti. Suara gesekan pisau dan nampan menggema didapur sunyi tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya tingal sendiri dikontrakan kecil di Seoul. Sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di busan. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun pindah ke Seoul. Ia hanya ingin melanjutkan studynya di kota tersebut. Selain itu agar lebih dekat dengan 'sosok itu.'

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Baekhyun bergegas membereskan alat masaknya dan kemudian menata makanan yang sudah ia siapkan kedalam kotak bekalnya. Setelahnya, namja mungil tersebut bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya dan pergi kesekolah.

…..

…..

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Namja imut tersebut segera bergegas menuju suatu tempat seraya menenteng bekal yang sudah disiapkannya. Langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju ruang latihan music.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun membuka pelan pintu bercat putih yang menjadi pintu ruang music. Mata sipitnya beredar mencari sosok yang menjadi tujuannya datang keruangan kedap suara tersebut.

"Mencari Chanyeol?" Suara Kris yang pertama ia dengar saat dirinya memasuki ruang latihan Chanyeol.

"Apa Chanyeol ada?"

"Memberikannya bekal lagi?" Kali ini suara Jong In yang tengah mengecek bassnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Sayang sekali. Chanyeol sedang keluar saat ini." Ucap Kris seraya memutar stik drumnya.

Park Chanyeol merupakan namja popular yang menjabat sebagai gitaris dari band _The Devil_ yang merupakan band andalan disekolahnya. Selain Chanyeol, beberapa temannya pun ikut ambil bagian dalam band tersebut. Sebut saja Kris yang menjabat sebagai drummer dan juga leader, Kai yang menjabat sebagai bassist, ada Sehun yang memegang keyboard, dan Kyungsoo sebagai vocalist.

"Sudahlah, kau menyerah saja. Chanyeol itu memang keras kepala. Jika kau seperti ini kau sendiri yang akan menderita. Entah apa yang menyebabkan anak itu mengabaikan orang baik sepertimu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kris. yah, meskipun Chanyeol begitu dingin, tapi tidak dengan teman-temannya.

"Ah terima kasih. Aku permisi. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas kemudian berlalu.

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju taman. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Sesekali Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Entahlah, sekarang ia menjadi sulit untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Bruk

Baekhyun meringis saat dirinya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Namja mungil tersebut mengumpat tanpa suara orang yang sudah menabraknya. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan maaf sedikitpun.

"Ya! ap-" Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya berniat mengumpat namja dihadapannya. Namun entah mengapa kata-kata yang sudah susah-susah ia susun tertahan ditenggorokkannya saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Yeo-Yeollie?."

Bukannya minta maaf, justru Chanyeol malah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan keterpakuannya. "Eoh Yeollie." Namja mungil tersebut bangkit kemudian berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

"Yeollie tunggu!" Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengejar langkah Chanyeol yang jauh dibanding dirinya. Salahkan kaki Chanyeol yang terlalu panjang, atau kakinya yang terlalu pendek? Entahlah.

Tap

Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia sudah berhasil menggapai lengan Chanyeol. Tubuh namja tampan tersebut tersentak saat tangan mungil Baekhyun menggenggam lengannya.

"Akhirnya,, hosh,, hosh..hosh.." Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin seraya menyentak tangan Baekhyun yang menyebabkan namja mungil tersebut sedikit terhuyung. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun membuatnya kesal. Ia muak dengan apa yang dilakukan namja mungil tersebut.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak bekal miliknya. "Aku tahu Yeollie belum makan siang." Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah berbinar. Chanyeol lupa segigih apa Baekhyun itu. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali di tolak, namun pemuda manis itu sepertinya tak mudah menyerah.

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Singkirkan itu dariku." Ketus Chanyeol seraya menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun yang menyebabkan kotak bekal miliknya terhempas dan sebagian isinya tercecer. Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mata sipitnya berembun, siap menumpahkan cairan bening miliknya.

"Ke-kenapa Yeollie membuangnya?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau melakukan ini padaku. Menjauhlah dariku dan jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku. Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar menjijikan." Baekhyun terisak cukup kencang. Menyebabkan dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan di taman tersebut. Dadanya sakit mendengar Chanyeol berkata sedemikian kejam padanya.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita lemah. Kau sangat menjijikan Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersentak.

"Yeollie kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap sosok gadis cantik yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Tak apa. Hanya berusaha menyingkirkan kotoran yang menggangguku. Ayo kita kekantin. Aku lapar." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan yeoja tersebut dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku.

Kotoran? Apa Chanyeol menganggapnya seperti itu? Baekhyun menatap sendu punggung Chanyeol yang terus menjauh seraya merangkul pundak yeoja tersebut. Kakinya lemas. Dadanya sesak dan kepalanya mendadak sakit. Baekhyun terduduk seraya menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya diantara lipatan tangannya. Mengundang tatapan iba dan remeh dari siswa siswi yang melewatinya.

Puk

"Hey, kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang yang menyapanya. Matanya membulat saat dilihatnya kini dihadapannya adalah seorang Oh Sehun, teman Chanyeol. "Wah, sayang sekali makanan selezat ini dibuang begitu saja." Sehun mengambil kotak bekal Baekhyun yang hanya terisi oleh beberapa potong bibimbab.

Baekhyun menatap lekat Sehun. Bahkan namja tampan dihadapannya ini tidak segan-segan memakannya sepotong. "Waah mashita. Boleh ini untukku hyung?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Ia terkejut. Sangat.

…

…

…

"Ah kenyangnya." Sehun mengusap perut ratanya. Walaupun hanya sedikit tapi ia merasa sangat kenyang. "Apa itu hyung yang membuatnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Rasanya enak. Bolehkan aku mencobanya lain kali?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Sedangkan pemuda manis itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Eum, boleh saja. aku akan membuatkan bekal untuk Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan eyesmile nya yang cantik. Sesaat Sehun tertegun menatap pemuda yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya.

"Eum, hyung, kenapa tadi kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun ragu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ah, kau tidak berbakat menjadi pembohong hyung. Eum, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hyung? Jika hyung tidak keberatan, hyung bisa bercerita kepadaku. Aku siap mendengarkan." Baekhyun tertunduk lesu. Apa ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Sehun? Ia ragu, namun apa salahnya menceritakannya pada Sehun. Toh sekarang mereka sudah berteman.

"Dulu, aku dan Yeollie adalah sahabat baik. Bahkan tak sedikit orang-orang mengatakan jika kami adalah saudara karena kedekatan kami. Dimana ada Yeollie pasti disitu ada aku, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan saat Junior High School pun kami tetap bersama. Duduk dibangku bersama, dikelas yang sama. Namun semua berubah saat kami memasuki kelas 3 Junior HS. Saat aku salah mengartikan semua perlakuan lembut Yeollie padaku. Aku merasa saat itu jantungku selalu berdebar jika didekat Yeollie. Kukira aku mempunyai penyakit jantung, namun saat aku dan ayahku memeriksanya kedokter, ternyata aku baik-baik saja."

"Kemudian salah satu temanku berkata jika jantung kita berdetak tak karuan saat bersama seseorang, itu tandanya kita sedang jatuh cinta. Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Kupikir mana bisa kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang bergender sama dengan kita? Tapi seseorang mengatakan jika cinta itu buta." Sehun dengan serius mendengarkan curhatan Baekhyun.

"Suatu hari aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan ini pada Chanyeol. Dan kau tahu apa jawabannya? Ia mengatakan jika aku menjijikan. Dan saat itu ia mulai membenciku. Kadang aku menyesali perbuatanku itu, namun disisi lain hatiku merasa lega. Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Chanyeol pindah ke Seoul dan ia tak memberitahukannya padaku. Namun salah seorang tetangganya mengatakan padaku jika Chanyeol dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul. Saat itu hidupku benar-benar kacau. Kau tahu? Aku seperti mayat hidup. Aku berusaha melupakan Chanyeol sebisaku. Tapi semakin aku mencoba, maka semakin besar perasaanku padanya."

"Dan ditahun kedua Senior High School, aku pindah ke Seoul. Bermaksud untuk mengejar cita-citaku dan mungkin cintaku. Tapi aku tahu opsi yang kedua itu sangat mustahil. Aku berbuat seperti ini bermaksud untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Aku ingin kami seperti dulu. Tapi melihat perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapku, mungkin aku akan berhenti mengejarnya. Lagi pula Chanyeol itu kan normal tidak sepertiku." Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang basah perlahan.

"Hhh.. Chanyeol hyung itu bodoh ya?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas. Alisnya megernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menatap gumpalan awan yang menutupi langit siang ini.

"Chanyeol hyung itu manusia terbodoh yang aku kenal. Jika aku jadi dia aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus." Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Sehun membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona.

"Menurutku perasaanmu itu tidak salah hyung. Cinta itu anugrah dari tuhan. Tapi terkadang jalannya tidak semulus yang kita harapkan. Mungkin saja suatu saat Chanyeol hyung akan sadar, atau mungkin hyung bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun menatap Sehun denganlekat. Perkataan pemuda tampan itu sedikit mengurangi sesak di dadanya. "Aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Namun jika aku mendapatkan kekasih seperti Baekhyun hyung, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya." Sehun mengerling di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda." Sehun mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun. "Kajja kita kekelas. Bel sudah berbunyi." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah. Berkat kau aku merasa sangat lega. Seakan beban beratku hilang semua." Baekhyun tersenyum manis menampilkan eye smilenya yang sangat cantik menurut Sehun.

"Hyung, jika kau ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku. Kita kan teman." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Sehun. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Sejenak Baekhyun bisa melupakan kejadian menyakitkan yang menimpa dirinya tadi.

Dan hari ini Baekhyun pulang dengan senyum manis terpatri dibibir tipisnya. Meskipun ia masih kecewa dan sakit hati karena Park Chanyeol, namun itu semua terobati karena saat ini ia tak sendiri lagi. Hoobaenya Oh Sehun dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun memiliki teman dikelasnya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa senang saat Sehun mengatakan jika mulai saat ini mereka berteman.

…

…

Sehun memasuki ruang latihan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tak seperti biasanya namja itu tersenyum seperti itu. Teman-temannyaberfikir mungkin sebelumnya Sehun terbentur sesuatu sehingga sebelah otaknya bergeser sedikit.

"Annyeong hyungdeul!" sapanya ceria. Teman-temannya mengernyit heran kecuali Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan gitar listriknya.

"Ya! Apa kau terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa wajahmu mengerikan seperti itu?" Cercos Jong In. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku huh? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Gerutu Sehun manja.

"Ada apa denganmu maknae?" Kali ini sang leader yang bertanya.

"Ani. Hanya sedang merasa bahagia. Sudahlah ayo kita latihan. Mumpung aku bersemangat hari ini." Ucap si maknae semangat. Walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepala teman-temannya, namun mereka lebih memilih mengabaikannya saja dan memulai latihan mereka.

"Sehun-ah, Chanyeol-ah kami pulang duluan ne." Pamit Kyungsoo seraya keluar dari ruang latihan mereka dan disusul oleh temannya yang lain. Sehun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keyboard yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang sedang serius membuat nada dengan gitarnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengacuhkan Baekhyun hyung?" pertanyaan Sehun memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat sepeninggal teman-temannya. Chanyeol menghentikan petikkannya pada gitarnya, onix kelamnya menatap punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan gitarnya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Haah,, Baekhyun hyung itu sangat manis, cantik dan juga cute. Dia baik dan juga ramah." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Senyum creepy menghiasi wajah Sehun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Sehun malas.

"Menurutmu Baekkie hyung bagaimana?" Baekkie? Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan semanis itu. "Apa pikiranmu sama denganku?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

"Minggirlah. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan gitar dan alat tulisnya. Emnciptakan nada-nada untuk lagu baru mereka. Bukannya menjauh alih-alih Sehun malah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol.

"Tadi Baekkie hyung bercerita padaku tentang orang yang disukainya sejak dulu, namun orang itu malah menganggapnya aneh dan menjauhinya. Kemudian ia kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan orang itu masih membenci Baekkie hyung. Sebenarnya Baekkie hyung ingin meminta maaf dan memulai persahabatan mereka dari awal, melupakan perasaan sukanya pada orang itu meskipun ia tahu itu sangat mustahil dilakukannya kaena ia terlalu mencintai sosok itu." Chanyeol menghentikan menulis lirik lagu dan menatap kosong kedepan. Ia tahu yang sedang Sehun ceritakan adalah dirinya.

"Aku rasa orang itu sangat bodoh menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik Baekkie hyung. Dan juga menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus Baekkie hyung. Jika saja itu aku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan orang seperti Baekkie hyung. Kau tahu hyung? Bukankah dicintai setulus itu merupakan anugrah terbesar?" Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membayangkan senyum manis Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku menyukai Baekkie hyung. Aku akan mendapatkannya dan akan membuatnya bahagia."

Deg

Entah kenapa jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh saat Sehun mengatakan jika ia menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol meremas pensil ditangannya.

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak akan melepas orang yang kusuka. Apapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanya." Bisik Sehun seraya beranjak meninggalkan ruang latihan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan pikiran yang kacau.

…

….

Chanyeol melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Perkataan Sehun tentang ia yang menyukai Baekhyun masih berkecamuk dipikirannya. Namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit tiap kali perkataan Sehun terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi menyebabkan helai nya berantakan.

"Sial!" desisnya.

…

…

"Hyuuuungggg…" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum manis saat mendapati hoobae nya Oh Sehun tengah berlari kearahnya dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi Sehunnie." Sapa Baekhyun. Tanpa canggung Sehun menggandeng lengan Baekhyun bermanja-manja pada sunbae yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Sehunnie kenapa?" Bingung Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun bermanja padanya.

"Ania, hanya ingin bermanja pada hyung saja. Hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun. Dimatanya Sehun itu seperti adik kecil yang sangat imut.

"Kau imut sekali Sehunnie."Baekhyun mencubit pipi putih Sehun menyebabkan Sehun meringis pelan.

"Kau cantik hyung." Suara Sehun berubah serius saat mengatakannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun merona.

"K-kajja kita ke kelas." Baekhyun melangkah mendahului Sehun dengan wajah menunduk. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat namja manis dihadapannya.

..

..

Baekhyun menatap malas makanan dihadapannya. Biasanya ia akan mengantarkan makanan ini pada Chanyeol meskipun akhirnya makanan-makanana yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah selalu berakhir di tempat sampah. Namja mungil tersebut menghela nafas berat seraya menutup kembali kotak bekalnya.

"Sungguh menyebalkan." Dengusnya kecil. Namun sejenak matanya berbinar mengingat sekarang ia memiliki teman baru. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memasukkan kembali kotak bekal itu kedalam tasnya dan beranjak dari taman. Lagi pula dirinya sudah pernah berjanji untuk membuatkan bekal untuk Sehun.

Cklek

"Permisi." Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang music dengan perlahan. Disana anggota _The Devil_ sedang berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Ah, apa kau mencari Chanyeol?" suara Kris mengejutkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus sebal. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak menyuruh namja tidak tahu diri – menurut Chanyeol – itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"A-ani. Aku mencari Sehunnie." Kris mengernyitkan alisnya dan Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sejak kapan Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun? Dan apa itu Sehunnie? Panggilan yang sangat manis namun terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Aww…Sepertinya kau sudah menyerah dengan Park Chanyeol Baekhyun-ssi." Goda Jong In yang disambut oleh kekehan teman se grupnya. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Namja tersebut hanya mendengus kesal.

"Eum, Sehunnie nya ada?"

"Ah Baekkie hyung. Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin kesal. Dan apa itu? Baekkie? Cih dasar namja memuakkan.

"Ah, Sehunnie, hari ini aku membawakanmu bekal makan siang. Ayo kita makan." Seisi ruangan tersebut terkejut dengan ajakan Baekhyun yang ditunjukkan pada Sehun.

"Bukannya kau selalu memberikan bekal pada Chanyeol Baekhyun-ssi? Sekarang kenapa_" namja bermata bulat yang duduk disamping Jong In membuka suara.

"Ah, Chanyeol kan tidak suka dengan makananku. Dari pada berakhir ditempat sampah lebih baik aku memberikannya pada Sehunnie." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Ekhem. Kenapa aku merasakan hawa tidak enak disekitar sini." Jong In berkata seraya mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding. Dan setik berikutnya Chanyeol beranjak keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Ck, kenapa dengan bocah itu?" Tanya Kris seraya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan salah satu anggota timnya.

"Eum Baekhyun-ssi. Bolehkah kami mencoba makananmu?" Tanya Jong In yang mendapat death glare dari Kyungsoo – namja disampingnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku membuat cukup banyak hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

….

…..

Chanyeol pov

Aku berjalan dengan kesal menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai hari ini. Langkahku terhenti tepat didepan taman dimana saat terakhir kali aku menumpahkan bekal yang Baekhyun bawakan untukku. Entah kenapa dengan perasaanku sekarang. Aku benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

Perkataan Sehun tempo hari masih berputar dikepalaku seperti kaset rusak. Meskipun ia masih bocah ingusan, namun ia tidak pernah bercanda dengan perkataannya. Aaarrggghhh sial! Oh Sehun sialan! Byun Baekhyun sialan!

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi seperti ini? Seperti tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun tadi? Kenapa seakan aku cemburu pada Sehun dan Baekhyun? Ck ini menggelikan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Park Chanyeol. Jadi untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka. Mereka mau melakukan apapun aku tak peduli.

Chanyeol pov end

…

…..

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kelasnya. Yaa meskipun ia ditolak oleh Chanyeol tapi setidaknya teman-temannya baik. Apalagi namja bermata bulat sang Volakis band tersebut. Namja itu sangat manis – pikir Baekhyun.

Bruk

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat tubuh mungilnya terhempas ketanah. Namja mungil tersebut mengusap telapak tangannya yang sedikit terluka karena menahan beban tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongkak menatap si pelaku penabrakan.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna melihat si pelaku penabrakan yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Buru-buru Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya datar.

"Haah hampir saja." Baekhyun membuka pintu loker miliknya dan menyimpan kotak bekal miliknya.

"Hampir apa?" Baekhyun terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Sehun mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah, kau membuatku kaget." Omel Baekhyun seraya menutup kembali lokernya.

"Hampir apa? Kau belum mengatakannya padaku hyung." Rengek sehun seraya mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis pelan akibat perbuatan Sehun. "Eoh Gwaenchana?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Eum.. Aku baik-baik saja." Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Sehun bernafas lega dan ikut tertawa. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menatap tajam keduanya.

..

…

Chanyeol menatap malas songsaengnim yang tengah mengotori papan tulis dengan berbagai angka dan rumus. Benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Kadang ia berfikir untuk apa sebenarnya ia belajar matematika? Apakah matematika berpengaruh besar tehadap hidupnya? Apa tanpa matematika hidupnya akan berantakan? Sebenarnya kenapa harus ada pelajaran serumit matematika? Heyy cita-cita Chanyeol bukan ingin menjadi pakar matematika atau ilmuwan. Ia hanya ingin berkarir di bidang music. Apa dibidang music juga membutuhkan pemahaman tentang matematika? Kalau ia, beritahu Chanyeol agar merubah cita-citanya tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong matematika, si mungil Baekhyun sangat ahli dalam bidang ini. Hey kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Baekhyun?

Haah~ Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Tubuhnya yang semula tegak disandarkan disandaran kursi kelasnya. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela, seraya menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ekhem Tuan Park, apa yang kau lihat di luar sana?" bahkan Chanyeol tak menghiraukan teguran sang guru. Pikirannya masih melayang kesana kemari. "Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol hampir saja terantuk meja karena kaget. Didepan sana Lee songsaengnim tengah berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang hampir keluar karena melotot sangat lebar dibalik kaca mata tebalnya. Huh rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol menusuk mata itu dengan jarinya. "Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!"

..

..

..

Setelah insiden kecil tadi dikelas dan berujung dengan ia dikeluarkan dari kelas, disinilah ia. Duduk di tempat favouritenya seraya memainkan gitar kesayanganya. Membuat beberapa nada untuk lagu baru The Devil. Ini lebih baik dari pada harus mendengarkan guru bermata empat itu mengoceh tidak jelas seraya mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan angka dan rumus yang rumit.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini." Chanyeol menghentikan petikannya pada gitarnya dan menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang latihan mereka.

"Apa kau juga membolos pelajaran Kris?" bukannya menjawab, alih-alih Chanyeol balik bertanya pada sosok yang kini duduk manis di balik drum.

"Eum, guru itu benar-benar membuat keplaku sakit." Jawabnya seraya memutar-mutar stick drum nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui perkataan teman sebangkunya itu.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka berdua. hanya petikan gitar dari Chanyeol dan juga pukulan abstrak Kris pada drumnya.

"Hey Chanyeol, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kris setelah menghentikan aksi memukul abstrak drumnya. Chanyeol menghentikan petikannya pada gitar akustiknya sebelum mengangguk mempersilahkan Kris bertanya dan melanjutkan bermain dengan gitarnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya. Menatap lurus kedepan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawabnya acuh.

"Hey, ayolah kau ha_"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan memulai pertunjukan? Berlatihlah dengan giat dan jangan mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya melanjutkan permainannya. Kris hanya menghela nafas pelan. Jika Chanyeol sudah bersikap seperti itu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain diam.

..

..

..

Baekhyun memasukkan peralatan belajarnya kedalam tas. Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kekantin. Hari ini Ia bangun siang karena itu ia tak sempat membuat bekal.

Namja mungil tersebut memasuki kantin seorang diri. Menoleh kesana kemari mencari kursi kosong untuk ia duduki. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat menemukan tempat kosong tepat disamping jendela. Ia pikir itu merupakan tempat strategis. Selain jauh dari pengunjung lain, tempat tersebut juga mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah.

Suasana yang semula tenang, tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh saat anggota The devil memasuki kantin. Baekhyun yang sedang asik menyesap jus stroberrynya hampir tesedak karena terkejut. Mata sipitnya menatap lekat sosok tinggi yang sangat dirindukannya. Kini mereka berada di tempat yang sama namun kenapa sulit sekali bagi Baekhyun untuk menggapainya? Apa lagi dengan adanya sosok gadis cantik yang berada disamping Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin jauh dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimana pun ia mencoba, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan penah menatapnya. Namja mungil tersebut menggerutu pelan. Tanpa ia sadari sosok Sehun tengah berdiri dihadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya kehadapan wajah Baekhyun yang membuat si namja mungil memekik kaget.

"Ya Tuhan. Sehun kau mengejutkanku." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap dadanya pelan. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun. Memperhatikan wajah kaget Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Kau memikirkan apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun seraya mencomot kentang goreng dipiring Baekhyun.

"Kau_ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak berlatih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aah hyung, aku juga manusia yang butuh makan, bukan hanya latihan terus menerus." Jawab Sehun seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika aku duduk bersamamu? Kulihat hyung hanya sendiri disini."

"Ah, bukan begitu. Aku justru senang." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Haah, lagi pula aku kesal dengan mereka. Dengan seenaknya mereka bermesraan didepanku. Si Kkamjong dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Dan Chanyeol hyung dengan Sully noona. Apa mereka tak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan apa? Tidak dikantin, di ruang latihan." Dengus Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari sosok dihadapannya tengah menunduk lesu saat nama Chanyeol disebut.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian namja manis tersebut tersenyum. Membuat mata sipitnya terlihat segaris. Indah. Sangat indah.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa yang duduk dihadapannya ini adalah seorang manusia biasa. Apa ada manusia seindah itu?

"Hyung, kau sangat manis." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Ya? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Y-ya! berhentilah bersikap seperti itu hyung. K-kau membuatku tidak tahan..." ucap Sehun gugup. "…untuk menciummu." Gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan bocah dihadapannya ini? "Eum, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi. Hehe." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. "Hyung, apa sore nanti kau sibuk?" Tanya Sehun seraya menyesap bubble tea nya yang ia pesan beberapa saat lalu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita berkencan. Ah maksudku ayo kita bermain ke taman bermain. Kulihat beberapa hari ini wajahmu begitu kusut." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk antusias. Ya hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya yang diakibatkan oleh namja tinggi diseberang sana. Ngomong-ngomong meja yang ditempati The Devil ada diseberang meja Baekhyun.

…

….

"Hey apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu? Apa dia sedang melakukan pendekatan?" Tanya Kris seraya menyesap cappuchinonya.

"Eoh, Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Jong In dengan mulut penuh makanannya.

"Yak habiskan dulu makanan dalam mulutmu baru berbicara, bodoh. Kau menjijikan." Hardik Kyungsoo.

"Sehun. Apa ia sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak minumannya saat mendengar nama Baekhyun. Apa? Sehun? Baekhyun? Pendekatan? Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja yang ditempati Sehun dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya. (karena Chanyeol membelakangi Baekhyun dan juga Sehun).

"Kelihatannya begitu. Sejak beberapa hari lalu mereka berdua tampak sangat akrab. Bahkan aku sering melihatnya tersenyum sendiri sambil menyebut nama Baekhyun hyung. Kurasa namja itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun hyung." Ucap Jong In seraya memasukkan beberapa potong acar kedalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Baekhyun itu siapa?" Tanya Sully yang sedari tadi hanya menatap 3 orang dihadapannya bingung.

"Ah, itu orang yang kuceritakan tempo hari padamu." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sully menoleh kebelakang menatap Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Gumam Sully. "dia sangat manis. Kurasa Sehun memang menyukainya." Jawab Sully. Tanpa mereka sadari sosok Chanyeol tengah meremas sumpitnya. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal.

" **Kurasa aku menyukai Baekkie hyung. Aku akan mendapatkannya dan akan membuatnya bahagia."**

" **Aku tidak akan melepas orang yang kusuka. Apapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanya."**

Perkataan Sehun tempo hari masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Apa anak itu akan melakukannya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol ingin menghajar wajah bodoh Sehun.

Tunggu!

Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa ia marah? Bukankah itu akan sangat bagus? Apa ia cemburu? Tapi untuk apa? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sangat membencinya. Kenapa ia malah tidak suka?

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tak mempedulikan panggilan dari teman-temannya dan juga eum.. kekasihnya?

…

…

"Aaarggghhh sial!" Teriak Chanyeol seraya memukul dinding toilet yang tak bersalah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang kini ikut berantakan akibat ulahnya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia benar-benar kesal.

" **Kurasa aku menyukai Baekkie hyung. Aku akan mendapatkannya dan akan membuatnya bahagia."**

" **Aku tidak akan melepas orang yang kusuka. Apapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanya."**

"Aaarrgghhh Oh Sehun sialan!"

…

…

…

"Hey, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lari begitu saja?" Tanya Kris begitu Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang latihan.

"Kau benar-benar mengerika hyung." Ucap Sehun. Huh anak itu benar-benar. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu bodoh." Desisnya.

"Wow hyung, kau terdengar seperti sedang patah hati." Ledek Jong In yang sukses mendapat lemparan bantal gratis dari Chanyeol.

"Diam kau Kkamjong."

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menontong perdebatan kecil antara Chanyeol dan kekasihnya, Jong In.

"Ah, kalian tahu? Baekkie hyung menyetujui untuk berkencan denganku." Ucap Sehun antusias. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula menyandar ketika mendengar ucapan lakanat Sehun.

"benarkah?" Tanya Jong In antusias.

"Eum. Aku berencana mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya nanti. Ah aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu nanti sore." Jawab Sehun senang. Ahh membayangkan wajah manis Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya merona.

"Woow kau benar-benar sudah dewasa Sehun-ah." Kekeh Kris.

"Ah, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada seseorang. Berkatnya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekkie hyung." Ucap Sehun seraya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu arti tatapan Sehun yang seolah-olah menertawakan dirinya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin besar yang terpasang dikamarnya. Tubuh mungilnya kini terbalut switer bulu berwarna baby blue, celana jins biru tua yang sangat pas dikaki rampingnya, dan juga sneaker putih menyempurnakan penampilannya. Oh jangan lupakan beanie biru bergaris putih yang membungkus kepalanya. Sungguh sangat manis.

Tangan mungilnya meraih smartphone yang tergeletak diatas ranjang kemudian melesat menuju keluar rumah. Sepertinya Sehun sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sehunnie." Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang tengah menatap foto keluarganya diruang tamu.

"Tidak apa-ap_pa" Sehun tertegun sejenak melihat namja yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Oh Tuhan makhluk ini benar-benar indah.

"..Hunnie. Sehunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Sehun.

"Kau sangat manis hyung." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya didepan wajahnya.

"Te-terima kasih." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Wajah cantiknya terhiasi rona merah yang demi apapun membuat Sehun gemas.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sehun yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Baekhyun. Setelahnya, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju halte bis. (Sehun tidak diperbolehkan membawa mobil oleh orang tuanya karena belum cukup umur). Tanpa sadar Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka obrolan. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun yang sibuk menatap keluar jendela bus sedangkan Sehun sibuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Sehunnie ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ah, ya. ayo kita turun." Sehun menautkan lagi jemari mereka berdua. Baekhyun menatap tangan mungilnya yang digenggam oleh Sehun. Entah kenapa wajahnya merona dan juga jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Hyung, ayo kita bermain itu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah roller coaster yang tengah melaju diatas relnya. Baekhyun tambah mengeratka genggamannya pada Sehun dan menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak mau. Kita cari yang lain saja." Ucapnya seraya menyeret Sehun menjauhi wahan tersebut. Sehun hanya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun akan membawanya "Ah! Kita naik itu saja!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Baloon Sky Ride. Wahana tersebut cukup ramai oleh anak-anak, remaja maupun orang tua.

….

...

"Waah, Lotte World terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas sini." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memasukkan ice cream stroberry kedalam mulutnya. (ia merengek pada Sehun untuk membelikannya saat menuju wahana ini)

"Eum. Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun hyung." Jawab Sehun tak kalah antusias. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari penumpang lainnya.

Selesai dengan wahana Baloon Sky Ride, Baekhyun dan juga Sehun memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencoba berbagai macam permainan dan juga melihat atraksi lasser yang diadakan dilantai satu taman indoor tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan pertunjukkan, Baekhyun dan juga Sehun menuju stand permainan skill crane. "Kau ingin boneka apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun seraya memasukkan uang koinnya untuk memulai permainan.

"Itu saja. Aku mau boneka itu." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada boneka beruang berwarna soft blue.

"Baiklah. aku akan mendapatkan ini untukmu." Ucap Sehun semangat. Satu kali gagal, dua kali, tiga kali Sehun gagal mendapatkan boneka tersebut.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Kita pergi ketempat lain saja." Ucap Baekhyun. Namun Sehun menolak. Ia ingin memberikan boneka itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya. Hyung jangan khawatir." Percobaan keempat Sehun berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kebahagiaan yang terpancar diwajah Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Sehunnie." Pekik Baekhyun girang dan tanpa sadar ia menerjang tubuh Sehun. Memeluknya erat seraya mengucapkan kate 'terima kasih' sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak senang. Cukup Baekhyun saja yang melakukannya.

..

..

..

"Sehunnie, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Aku… tidak akan melupakannya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Eum. Aku juga sangat senang hari ini hyung." Mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Karena terlalu asik bermain mereka tak sadar jika waktu sudah malam.

"Jja, sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun saat mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan apartement Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Sehunnie. Apa Sehun mau masuk?" Tawar Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan gelengan kecil dari Sehun.

"Ini sudah malam, hyung pasti lelah setelah bermain seharian." Jawab Sehun seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun. "Istirahatlah." Lanjutnya seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan juga jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Masuklah." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menuju apartementnya sebelum panggilan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun tercekat. Boneka teddy bear ditangannya tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja. Ini terlalu cepat. Yang ia tahu tadi Sehun memanggilnya dan.. dan tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya. Di bibir!

"Maaf. Masuklah, diluar sangat dingin." Ucap Sehun yang kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung didepan pintu apartementnya dengan wajah yang merona seraya memegangi bibirnya yang sudah tidak pera –ekhem – perjaka lagi.

"Ciuman pertamaku." Gumamnya.

…

…

…

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya gelisah. Perkataan Sehun tadi siang tentang mengajak Baekhyun kencan terus menerus berputar dikepalanya. Bahkan sedari pulang sekolah namja tampan itu terihat murung. Hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya dan juga noonanya terheran-heran.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa frustasi. Beberapa Pertanyaan-pertanyaan hinggap dikepalanya. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah Sehun menyatakan cintanya? Apa Baekhyun menerima Sehun? Apakah… Chanyeol berteriak frustasi hingga membuat sang noona menendang pintu kamarnya dan meneriakinya dari luar, namun Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia sedang kesal pada Sehun saat ini.

Lelah dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun dan juga si albino Oh Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan disekitar komplek perumahannya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Selama 30 menit Chanyeol berjalan,disinilah ia sekarang. Entah apa yang membawanya ketempat ini, komplek apartement Baekhyun. Apa Karena terlalu frustasi jadi secara tidak sadar kakinya membawanya ketempat Baekhyun. Samar-samar ia melihat dua orang lelaki tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju kearahnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik dinding yang membatasi aparement dengan perumahan.

"Sehunnie, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Aku… tidak akan melupakannya."

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya hanya sekedar melihat siapa dua orang tersebut. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Baekhyun dan juga Sehun.

"Sehunnie? Panggilan macam apa itu?" desisnya, namun matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sehun dan juga Baekhyun. Tak ada obrolan menarik menurut Chanyeol, jadi ia hanya mengutak atik ponselnya yang sedai tadi terus dihujani pesan dari noonanya yang terus menerus menanyakan keberadaannya. Huh dia pikir Chanyeol ini anak kecil apa? Bahkan ini baru jam 9.

"Ini sudah malam, hyung pasti lelah setelah bermain seharian. Masuklah."

Chanyeol sedikit mengejek. Ia pikir tidak ada yang istimewa atau menarik dari pembicaraan mereka berdua, namun kali ini ia tidak focus pada ponselnya lagi – karena ia menon aktifkan ponselnya agar noonanya tidak mengganggunya lagi – melainkan focus pada Baekhun.

"Baekkie hyung."

Deg

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian tak terduga dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Sialan bocah albino itu. Berani-beraninya mencium Baekhyun. Tubuhnya panas. Seakan-akan ia terbakar. Sial sekali dia. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya baik-baik saja, membuat Chanyeol berfikir mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. tak kuat dengan pemandangan itu, Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan perasaan sedih, kecewa,sakit hati,cemburu, menjadi satu.

..

..

..

..

Sehun memasuki ruang latihan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat kusut. Matanya yang tiba-tiba berkantung membuat namja tampan itu benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kris seraya melempar wajah kusut Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa. Namun tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hey, Sehun apa kencanmu berhasil? Kau sepertinya sangat senang hari ini?" Tanya Kris seraya memutar stick drumnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung menyebut kami pasangan yang serasi. Hahaha." Tawa Sehun benar-benar terdengar memuakkan ditelinga Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia membungkam mulut Sehun dengan kaos kaki Jong In yang tak dicuci selama seminggu itu.

"Benarkah? Sejauh mana yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jong In yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan cerita Sehun.

"Kami berpegangan tangan, menaiki wahana, bermain, berpelukan sebentar dan yang terakhir kami…. " Sehun menggantung ceritanya. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Membuat ketiga rekannya penasaran.

"kami apa?" Desak Jong In yang sudah tidak sabar dengan cerita Sehun.

"…berciuman." Ucapnya pelan.

"APA?" Pekik ketiga sahabatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, namja itu benar-benar terbakar api cemburu. Sial sekali dia.

"Waah daebak. Kau sudah dewasa ternyata." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menepuk kepala Sehun.

"Ya! apa kalian akan diam dan bergosip sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu? Tempat ini untuk latihan bukan tempat untuk bergosip. Jika ingin bergosip, sana! Diluar saja! Kalian ini benar-benar membuat mood ku jelek." Teriak Chanyeol yang membuat 4 rekannya terlonjak kaget. Setelah itu namja tersebut keluar dan tak lupa membanting pintu karena kesal.

"Kenapa anak itu? Mengganggu saja." Desis Kyungsoo. "Sehunnie, ayo lanjutkan." Ucapnya antusias.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jong In saat melihat Kris beranjak dari duduknya.

"Keluar sebentar. Jika ingin berlatih, berlatih saja duluan. Aku menyusul." Ucapnya dan setelah itu namja tinggi tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu.

..

..

..

"Sudah kuduga kau disini." Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu menatap gumpalan awan yang menggantung di langit.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak mengikuti mereka dan bergosip?" Desis Chanyeol kesal. Dan Kris hanya terkekeh kecil. Temannya ini jika sedang cemburu sangat lucu.

"Kau cemburu pada Sehun kan?" Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Kris. cemburu? Pada bocah albino itu? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan bercanda Kris Wu. Aku? Cemburu? Lagi pula untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku normal. Ingat?" ucap Chanyeol. Dan Kris mendengar keraguan Chanyeol saat ia berkata normal.

"Yeah, mulut bisa berbohong, tapi tidak hatimu. Dan kurasa Baekhyun akan lebih baik jika bersama dengan Sehun jika dibandingkan denganmu." Ucap Kris. Namja tampan itu menerawang menatap langit yang cerah.

"Apa maksudmu?" delik Chanyeol. Dan Kris hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Sehun. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun istirahat kedua nanti. Berfikirlah. Pahami perasaanmu sebelum terlambat. Baekhyun itu anak yang manis dan juga polos. Jika saja aku tidak bersama Zitao, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang bersaing dengan Sehun untuk mendapatkan namja mungil itu." Ucap Kris yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sejuta kebingungan.

"Apa maksud orang itu?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

..

..

..

Baekhyun menumpu kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Dari tadi malam wajahnya terasa panas. Apa mungkin ia demam? Tapi suhu tubuhnya normal. Sejenak ia teringat Sehun yang menciumnya semalam. Ugh mengingatnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun malu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu Sehun nanti? Apalagi namja tersebut mengirimnya pesan untuk bertemu pada saat istirahat kedua nanti. Ahh Baekhyun bener-benar malu.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chen – teman sebangku Baekhyun. Namja imut itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kim songsaengnim.

"Tidak ada ssaem." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengembalikan fokusnya kedepan.

..

..

..

Chanyeol duduk gelisah ditempat duduknya, bel istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi dan ia harus cepat menemui Baekhyun sebelum si bocah albino itu mendahluinya.

Ting tong ting

Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol melesat tanpa merapikan mejanya membuat Kris menghela nafas. Namja tampan itu menatap pintu kelas dengan kerutan didahinya. Sejujurnya ia sangat setuju jika Sehun berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang bersikap seenaknya. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, Kris ingin Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya jika ia mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Tap

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol menapak di taman belakang sekolah tempat dimana Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun sejauh ia memandang sosok mereka belum terlihat. Apa mereka sudah bertemu? Tapi tidak mungkin, bel istirahat berbunyi 1 menit yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan membolos. Kalau Sehun, jangan ditanya.

Menunggu Baekhyun benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seakan-akan ia akan menghadapi eksekusi mati. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Yang benar saja, jarak kelasnya dan taman belakang sekolah sangat jauh. Berterima kasihlah pada kaki panjangnya karenanya ia bisa lari secepat mungkin.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Eoh, C-Chanyeol." Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menegang. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya berkeringat. Dan juga lututnya terasa lemas. Ukh benar-benar seperti menghadapi eksekusi kematian.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Membuang rasa gugupnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan. Chanyeol benar-benar lemas.

"Sedang apa disini? Mana Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap sekitar. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Baekhyun jangan menemui Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun menyuruhku datang. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap manic mata Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah mata itu semakin hari semakin indah.

"A-aku..." Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi seperti orang bodoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kata-katanya? Dulu saja saat mencerca Baekhyun dengan ucapan yang luar biasa pedas ia lancer-lancar saja. Kemana Chanyeol yang itu?

"A-aku_"

"Baekkie hyung." Sial. Sial. Sial. Chanyeol mengumpat Sehun dalam hati. Kenapa saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun si idiot itu datang? "Eoh, Chanyeol hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia harus melakukannya. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

"Aku ada perlu dengan si mungil ini." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk Baekhyun yang tengah membulatkan matanya dengan dagunya. Si mungil? Panggilan macam apa itu? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak ada urusan dengan Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun polos yang menyebabkan dunia Chanyeol runtuh seketika.

"Arasseo. Lain kali saja." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Chanyeol kenapa?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap nanar punggung Chanyeol. Ia lihat dengan jelas guratan kecewa dimata Chanyeol. Dan itu membuatnya gelisah. "Sehunnie ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum, hyung. Aku..eum aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sehun. Ia benar-benar gugup. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sehunnie."

"Maukah hyung jadi kekasihku?"

..

..

..

Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Sedari tadi hanya melamun seraya menatap kosong awan yang menggantung dilangit dari atap sekolah. Ia amat sangat tidak rela jika Baekhyun dan Sehun berpacaran. Jika saja ia manja seperti Sehun, ia pasti sudah menangis sejak tadi. Seperti seorang yeoja yang ditolak cintanya.

Ngomong-ngomong yeoja, sekarang Sully sudah tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Hahh ia sendiri bingung apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan yeoja cantik itu. Dulu ia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada yeoja itu, tapi sampai sekarang yeoja itu tak membalasnya. Haah biarlah. Toh ia juga tak ambil pusing dengan yeoja itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Chanyeol. Hosh hosh." Chanyeol hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang mendengar seseorang mengejutkannya. (sebenarnya tidak juga. Hanya saja Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan)

"Baek-Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?

….

"Chanyeol bilang ada yang ingin Chanyeol katakan. Apa itu?" Dengan ragu Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Menatap takut pada pemuda tinggi yang duduk membelakanginya. Menunggu yang lebih tinggi bersuara.

"Lupakan saja. Bagaimana dengan Sehun. Kudengar ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sedikit sakit hati saat mengucapkannya. Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Eum. Sehunnie memang mengatakannya."

"Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Sehun. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Eum. Aku menyukai Sehunnie. Dia baik dan juga menyayangiku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ugh kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Apa ini yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ia mencercanya dulu? Atau mungkin lebih menyakitkan?

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian." Ucap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Namja mungil tersebut mengangguk lemah.

"Maaf mengganggu Chanyeol." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kelasnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat mengharapkan Chanyeol. Sangat mengharapkan namja itu. Katakan saja Baekhyun gila karena masih mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang telah menyakitinya selama ini. Tapi inilah cinta. Sebesar apapun kesalahan, pasti akan terhapus begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan brengsek. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap nanar Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk dalam.

"Yeo-Yeollie." Lirih Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar. Isakkan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Persetan dengan image coolnya jatuh dihadapan Baekhyun. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya. Atau menangisi kekalahannya?

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah."

Grep

"Aku sudah memaafkan Yeollie. Sungguh." Baekhyun ikut terisak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Baek." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Seolah takut kehilangan Baekhyun. "Baek, aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mematung. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Apa tadi Chanyeol baru saja menyatakan perasaannya?

"Ye-Yeollie."

"Aku…aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Aku.. aku tidak suka saat kau dekat dengan siapapun. Kau boleh menganggapku egois atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Entah sejak kapan."

"A-aku juga. Aku menyukai_ ah tidak, aku mencintai Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum senang dalam tangisnya. Ia senang Baekhyun memaafkannya. Chanyeol senang Baekhyun mencintainya. Ia berjajnji dalam hatinya tidak akan lagi menyakiti pemuda mungil yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

….

..

..

..

"Ya! Bocah! Berhentilah menangis. Kau benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit." Teriak Jong In frustasi. Sedari tadi Sehun terus menerus menangis. Bahkan ia rela membolos hanya untuk menemani si bocah albino ini menangis. Ah demi bokong Kyungsoo yang sexy, Jong In ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan celana dalamnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ya! apa yang terjadi denganmu bodoh?"

"Baekkie hyung menolakku. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku_"

"Bukannya itu bagus? Baekhyun hyung menyukaimu. Jadi kenapa kau menangis?"

"Baekkie hyung menyukaiku sebagai dongsaeng. Bukan sebagai kekasih. huwaaaaa T_T." Jong In menatap datar Sehun yang masih sibuk menangisi nasibnya. Benar-benar anak yang malang.

..

..

..

"Aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan saat ditaman bermain?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merona.

"Ka-kami hanya bermain dengan wahana yang ada." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Sehun bilang kalian bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan, berpelukan, dan…" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. "…berciuman." Lanjut Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan bahunya begitu saja. Namja mungil tersebut menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu semua apa yang terjadi – karena ia mengintip saat itu – namun ia ingin itu terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Itu terjadi begitu saja." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Aish bocah tengik itu. Huh baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun kemudian menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Tak ada nafsu, hanya sedikit lumatan di akhirnya. "Kurasa itu akan meninggalkan jejak bibir si idiot Sehun dari bibirmu." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Yeo-Yeollie." Baekhyun menunduk malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam.

"Aku..mencintaimu Baek. Sangat mencintaimu. Maaf atas semua perlakuan kasarku padamu selama ini. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku harap kau mau menerimaku yang bodoh ini."

"Aku sudah memaafkan Chanyeol sejak dulu. Sebanyak apapun Chanyeol menyakitiku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membenci Chanyeol. Aku sudah terlalu mencintai Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap amlu-malu.

"Terima kasih, _sweetheart_. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol menatap serius manic mata Baekhyun. Memajukan wajahnya agar ia bisa menggapai bibir tipis yang entah kenapa terasa begitu manis dan juga pas dibibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintai Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun.

Akhir yang indah bukan?

….

"AKU BENCI PARK CHANYEOL BODOH!" – itu suara Sehun.

End


	5. Chapter 5

Memiliki kekasih yang rupawan, manis, imut, dan cantik memang merupakan anugrah yang luar biasa. Banyak orang akan menuji kekasihmu dan kau akan mearasa bangga akan hal itu. Sebut saja Park Chanyeol. Pemuda rupawan yang sangat beruntung memiliki seorang kekasih rupawan, manis, imut, dan cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama, yaitu Genie High School. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merupakan pasangan yang sempurna dikalangan Siswa. Bahkan hal itu sampai di Sekolah lain. Perpaduan yang sempurna, dimana Park Chanyeol merupakan pemuda yang tampan dan tinggi serta memiliki tubuh yang proposional yang pandai memainkan berbagai alat music. Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun merupakan pemuda berwajah manis, imut, cantik yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil dan ramping, dan jangan lupakan jari-jari tangannya yang begitu lentik dan halus seperti wanita. Jika Chanyeol pandai memainkan berbagai alat music, maka Baekhyun sangat pandai dalam bernyanyi dan bermain piano. Bahkan keduanya sangat cocok jika berkolaborasi.

Semua hal di dunia pasti memiliki lawan. Maksudnya ada hidup, ada mati. Ada untung, ada rugi. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Selain keuntungan memiliki kekasih sangat cantik dan rupawan, tentu saja ada juga ruginya. Mengapa demikian? Karena Chanyeol harus benar-benar menahan kesabaran (Sebenarnya cemburu) pada kekasih mungilnya. Pasalnya, kekasihnya itu kerap kali dikerubungi oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan, pintar, dan popular di sekolah. Setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Chanyeol harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menendang para sunbae, hobae, ataupun siswa seangkatannya karena telah berani mendekati atau bahkan menggoda kekasih mungilnya.

Terkadang Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu jika kekasihnya ini sangat popular dan juga ramah pada setiap orang. Bahkan saking ramahnya, tidak jarang pemuda manis itu hamper saja di lecehkan oleh beberapa orang yang 'iseng'. Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol mulai protectif pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun itu pemuda yang periang. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga pemaaf. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka sifat Baekhyun yang satu ini. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu mudah memaafkan orang yang bahkan saat itu hampir melecehkannya.

"Selama mereka mau meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tidak akan mengulanginya, kupikir tidak apa-apa saling memaafkan. Bahkan Tuhan pun memaafkan hambanya yang memiliki dosa besar. Kenapa kita sebagai manusia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Bahkan Chanyeol sudah hafal diluar kepala kalimat itu.

Namun lain lagi jika dirinya yang bersalah. Maka Chanyeol akan sangat menyukai sifat Baekhyun yang satu itu. Haha! (egois!)

Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu bersinar, seperti mentari yang bersinar di pagi hari dan rembulan yang bersinar di malam hari. Berlebihan memang, tapi jika itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela menjadi orang paling hiperbolis di dunia. Biar saja orang lain menganggap itu gila, tapi bukankah cinta memang gila?

..

Awal dari semua ketidak untungan Chanyeol memiliki kekasih rupawan adalah saat acara festival musim panas yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah. Di acara tersebut Baekhyun menjadi salah satu pengisi acara dengan membawakan sebuah lagu seraya bermain piano.

Setelah penampilan Baekhyun di acara tersebut, penggemar Baekhyun bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan siswa dari sekolah tetangga pun menjadi bagian dari mereka (penggemar) dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang dikerumuni seraya memeluk berbagai macam hadiah dan bunga.

Lain kali Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

..

Chanyeol menatap kesal sang kekasih yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan teman sekelasnya dan bahkan mengabaikan keberadaannya. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun di seret begitu saja oleh Kim Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menuju kantin. Bahkan pemuda berwajah kotak iu tak membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Kim Jongdae adalah teman sekelasnya yang masuk daftar hitam orang yang harus di waspadai. Pemuda itu kerap kali memonopoli kekasihnya. Memangnya siapa sih kekasih Baekhyun sebenarnya?

Bahkan di kantinpun Chanyeol tak dibiarkan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Sekarang lihat saja, mungkin ada sekitar 10 orang yang mengerubungi Baekhyun. Mulain dari sunbae, hoobae, dan juga siswa satu tingkatnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kim Jongdae yang masuk daftar hitam pertemanan Chanyeol yang harus di waspadai, masih ada 10 ah tidak, 8 siswa lain yang masuk blacklist pertemanan Chanyeol. (Kyungsoo tidak dihitung, karena menurut Chanyeol, dari beberapa teman dan sunbaenya, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hyung lah yang tidak maniak Byun Baekhyun)

Yang pertama. Tentu saja Kim Jongdae atau dia biasa memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Chen (katanya terdengar keren, padahal Chanyeol hendak muntah saat mendengarnya). Pemuda dengan wajah seperti kotak TV (begitu Chanyeol menyebutnya) itu berada di posisi pertama dalam _blacklist friendlist_ -nya. Jongdae seringkali memonopoli kekasihnya bahkan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun jauh darinya. Dikelas, dikantin, di gedung olahraga, bahkan dimanapun selalu saja Jongdae menempel seperti lem pada Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar membenci pemuda itu.

Yang kedua adalah Xi Luhan (Chanyeol kadang memanggilnya Rusa China), sunbae mereka. Bahkan Luhan termasuk namja cantik dan popular di kalangan siswa, namun entah kenapa dia sangat terobsesi dengan Baekhyun. Kadang Chanyeol bingung, jika seandainya mereka berkencan, siapa yang akan menjadi bottom? – eyy tapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Pemuda asal China itu 11 12 dengan Jongdae, sama-sama sering memonopoli kekasihnya.

Yang ketiga adalah Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan atau Galaxy Hyung atau apapun sebutannya Chanyeol tidak peduli. Pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang sama seperti dirinya. Memiliki wajah cukup tampan (sebenarnya sangat tampan, tapi Chanyeol tidak sudi mengakuinya) pemuda itu sama seperti Xi Luhan, yaitu berada di kelas 3. Namun demikian, diantara teman-temannya yang lain, Chanyeol sedikit khawatir dengan Kris Wu. Pemuda blasteran China-Canada itu senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya, bahkan pernah Kris meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya dan memutuskan Chanyeol didepan Chanyeol. Apalagi Baekhyun pernah berkata jika ia menyukai Kris hyung karena dia tampan dan pandai berbahasa inggris. Mulai saat itu Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun dekat-dekat dengan hyung galaxy itu. Bisa-bisa posisi Chanyeol di geser. HELL NO!

Kemudian Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In. dua pemuda yang berbeda namun sama-sama tampan yang berasal dari kelas 1. Chanyeol menyebut mereka hoobae kopi susu kurang ajar. Sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Sehun dan Jong In senang sekali menggoda bahkan bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi keduanya adalah dongsaeng kesayangan Baekhyun (Chanyeol hampir menangis mendengarnya). Seringkali dengan santainya Sehun akan bergelayut manja seraya memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya jika menginginkan sesuatu atau mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda mungil pujaan semua orang itu. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sungkan mencium kening pemuda putih itu (Chanyeol nyaris mengamuk jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh Kris hyung dan Lay hyung) jika Sehun sudah beraegyo ria.

Kemudian ada Kim Joonmyun atau lebih akrab disapa Suho dan Zhang Yixing atau Lay. Keduanya terlihat paling kalem dan dewasa. Padahal mereka sama saja dengan yang lain. **MANIAK BYUN BAEKHYUN**. Keduanya bahkan sangat genit pada kekasihnya. Chanyeol menyebut Suho (sebenarnya Kris juga) dengan sebutan kakek-kakek mesum. Selain menggoda kekasihnya, terkadang Suho hyung dan Lay hyung senang sekali memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak naik darah melihat kekasih pujaan yang selalu dihati dipeluk-peluk dan dicium oleh orang lain? Jawabannya tentu saja Tidak Ada yang sudi!

Yang terakhir adalah Huang Zitao. Pemuda ini berada di kelas 1. Sama dengan Sehun dan Jong In. selain Sehun dan Jong In. Zitao juga merupakan adik kesayangan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih perhatian pada anak panda ini (begitu Chanyeol memanggilnya) dari pada dirinya. Bahkan Baekhyun rela membatalkan acara kencan yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh Chanyeol demi menemani anak panda ini bertemu dengan kembarannya (membeli boneka panda maksudnya). Bahkan itu terjadi bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Tapi berali-kali! T_T

Jika terus seperti ini, kapan Chanyeol bisa bermesraan dengan si mungil menggemaskan, Byun Baekhyun?!

 **ME-NYE-DIH-KAN!**

..

..

"Byun Byunnie ge, hari ini maukan menemaniku berbelanja? Aku ingin membeli tas Gucci edisi terbaru. Mau kan? Mau kan?"

"Oh maaf panda. Hari ini aku dan Baekby akan pergi menonton film bersamaku. Benarkan Baekby?" itu Kris yang berbicara.

"Tidak..tidak. Baekhyunnie akan pergi bersamaku." Sambung Luhan.

"Jangan dulu percaya diri. Hari ini adalah agendaku berjalan-jalan keliling Seoul bersama Baekhyun. Aku bahkan sudah membeli mobil baru khusus untuk hari ini." Itu si orang terkaya diantara mereka. Kim Suho.

Baekhyun menatap segerombol teman-temannya dengan bingung. Memangnya kapan ia membuat janji atau agenda untuk pergi bersama mereka?

"Baekhyun akan pergi ketaman bersamaku." Ucap Jongdae seraya memeluk lengan Baekhyun posesif. Ingat, dia duduk disamping Baekhyun. -_-

"Tidak bisa begitu Jongdae Hyung, hari ini aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun hyung membeli bubble tea, benarkan, hyung?" Ucap si maknae penuh semangat.

Ugh kepala Chanyeol hendak meledak rupanya. Jika ini adalah dunia anime, mungkin saja asap sudah mengepul di kepala, dan juga lubang di wajahnya.

Cukup sudah. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

BRAK

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Suasana kantin yang semula gaduh kini sunyi senyap saat giant Park berteriak kearah mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol terengah-engah karena menahan emosi. "Baekhyun tidak akan pergi dengan satupun diantara kalian." Dengan emosi yang menggunung diubun-ubun, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menepis paksa lengan Jongdae yang memeluk posesif kekasihnya hingga pemuda itu hampir saja terjungkal.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi sekolah belum usai,Chanyeollie."

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika kau terus-terusan dikerubungi oleh makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka, lebih baik kau dirumah saja. Mengurus urusan rumah tangga." Baekhyun mengerut bingung. Chanyeol jika sedang marah ucapannya selalu ngelantur.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeollie?"

"Tidak. sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Berlama-lama di tempat ini sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanku dan juga untuk keselamatanmu."

Tuh kan, ucapan Chanyeol ngelantur lagi.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Baekhyun menurut saja tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Mungkin saja kekasihnya sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Tidak tau saja Baekhyun jika sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol tengah mengembara.

..

..

..

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Sedari tadi wajah kekasihnya itu ditekuk dalam. Pandangannya focus pada jalanan. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir kissable nya. Baekhyun sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sejak disekolah tadi sikap Chanyeol berubah dingin. Pemuda tampan itu lebih banyak diam dan tidak mau berbicara sepatah katapun pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Bibirnya gatal ingin mengutarakan isi otaknya. Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang dalam mode 'tidak ingin diganggu.' Jadi Baekhyun memilih bungkam dan mengikuti kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya.

Sementara Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu sedari tadi menunggu Baekhyun membuka suara dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Atau jika tidak minimal menanyakan kenapa dirinya bersikap demikian. Bungkam seribu bahasa.

Jujur saja bibir Chanyeol gatal ingin sekali mengatakan isi pikirannya, namun disini yang menurutnya 'bersalah' kan Baekhyun. Jadi ia akan menunggu Baekhyun untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

Sudah tiga puluh menit mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Diam tanpa kata. Namun Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang cukup asing menurutnya. Jadi, pemuda manis itu membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa sejak tadi kau mendiamkanku?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih. Menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Aku kesal padamu."

Alis Baekhyun tertekuk semakin dalam. Apa maksudnya? Apakah dirinya berbuat salah pada Chanyeol hari ini?

"Kenapa denganku? Maksudku, kau kesal denganku karena apa?"

 **Ckiit**

Gesekan ban mobil dan aspal terdengar nyaring di telinga Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menatap lekat kekasihnya menunggu jawaban.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jongdae ataupun yang lainnya. Tidak dengan Sehun, Jong In, Kris hyung, Lay hyung, Suho hyung, Zitao, ataupun Luhan hyung." Chanyeol berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas. Terlihat jelas nafas Chanyeol yang terengah-engah. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan mereka." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ah biar saja.

"Jadi kau mendiamkanku hanya karena aku dekat dengan mereka?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya pemuda manis itu tertawa. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya berusaha meredam tawanya. Ternyata kekasihnya ini cemburu karena Baekhyun dekat dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa? Hanya? Kau bilang hanya? Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun, apa kau tidak merasa mereka bersikap seperti itu karena mereka menyukaimu? Memelukmu dan menciummu seperti itu apa menurutmu itu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang teman? Dan juga kau sering mengabaikanku jika kau bersama mereka. Aku tidak suka diabaikan hanya karena seonggok manusia menyebalkan seperti mereka."

Terserah. Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli jika Baekhyun menganggapnya kekanakan. Memang apa salahnya cemburu? Itu kan karena Chanyeol terlalu mencintai Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun tidak mengerti? Lelah hati ini jika harus melihat kekasihnya dikerubungi oleh orang-orang tampan. (sebenarnya Chanyeol malas mengakuinya. Tapi itu memang kenyataan.)

Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya menatap lekat kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah tampan yang saat ini tengah merengut.

"Aku senang kau cemburu. Itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku. Benar kan?"

Apa Baekhyun bercanda? Tentu saja Chanyeol sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Tapi asal kau tahu saja, sebanyak apapun mereka memeluk dan menciumku, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuat hatiku bergetar layaknya dirimu. Jadi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai mereka seperti aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol mematung sejenak. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada di wajahnya. Pemuda tampan itu menolehkan wajahnya hingga bibir kissablenya menyentuh permukaan kulit halus telapak tangan Baekhyun. Mengecupnya cukup lama.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

..

..

..

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun!" Sapaan riang milik Kim –Chen- Jongdae yang sesungguhnya sangat memekakkan telinga menyambut keduanya saat mereka memasuki kelas. Bahkan dengan tidak elitnya Jongdae menyusup diantara tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mematahkan leher pemuda kotak itu.

"Ya! Kim Jongdae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hidung Chanyeol kembang kempis menahan emosi. Perasaan pagi tadi dirinya sangat bahagia, lalu kenapa sekarang ingin sekali rasanya ia membunuh seseorang? "Menjauh dari kekasihku!" Chanyeol berjalan lebar-lebar mendekati dua pemuda yang tidak jauh berbeda (ukuran tubuhnya) itu.

Sret

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?!" Sungut Jongdae tak terima.

"APA?"

"Chanyeollie, sudahlah." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari Jongdae. "Jongdae hanya menyapaku. Kau jangan berlebihan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "Bisakah dia tidak melakukan itu padamu? Memelukmu seakan-akan aku tidak ada dihadapan kalian?"

"Chanyeollie, jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Kau bersikap seperti ini berarti kau tidak mempercayai apa yang aku katakan padamu saat itu."

Langkah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemuda tampan pemilik senyum menawan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa? jadi kau menganggap sikapku ini kekanakan?" Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "Jadi kau tidak suka jika aku bersikap seperti ini? baiklah. lakukan apapun yang kau suka. Bukankah kau suka dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan yang tidak kekanakan sepertiku? Baiklah."

"Chanyeol, maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan." Chanyeol pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung seraya menatap nanar punggung kekasihnya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae manatap khawatir pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. ada rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya. Karena secara tidak langsung dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar. "Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menahan tangan Jongdae yang akan pergi menemui kekasihnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Baekhyun berujar lesu. Pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya."

..

..

..

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas rooftop. Ditangannya terdapat satu kaleng soda yang mungkin bisa mendinginkan kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa amat sangat panas. Dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya jika kekasihnya akan beranggapan seperti itu.

Tap tap tap

"Ternyata kau disini." Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. dirinya sedikit kecewa jika bukan kekasihnya yang datang menemuinya. "Maaf membuatmu dan Baekhyun salah paham. Maksudku aku minta maaf karena gara-gara aku kau dan Baekhyun bertengkar."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Rasa kesalnya belum benar-benar hilang.

"Aku menyukai Baekhyunnie – "

"Apa?"

"Bukan. Bukan menyukai dalam artian kekasih. sebenarnya dulu sih iya, tapi – "

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin merebut Baekhyun dariku?"

"Tidak! bukan seperti itu. maksudku siapa yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun? Dia manis, cantik, menggemaskan, juga ceria. Tapi saat ini aku menyukai Baekhyun hanya sebatas teman." Chanyeol menayap Jongdae dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas bukan Baekhyun. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka merebut kekasih orang lain. Terlebih itu kekasih sahabatku sendiri." Ucap Jongdae bersungguh-sungguh. "Jadi jangan marah pada Baekhyun lagi. Aku tidak tega melihat makhluk semanis dia bersedih. Jika kau tidak mau memaafkan Baekhyunnie, aku bisa kok menggantikanmu."

"YA! KIM JONGDAE!" Jongdae berjengit mendengar Chanyeol berteriak di telinganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu bersungut-sungut. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menyerahkan Baekhyunnie-ku yang manis pada orang seperti dirimu? Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan sudi!"

"Ya! Aku hanya bercanda, Park Chanyeol bodoh!" Chanyeol menatap kesal pemuda disampingnya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya begitu bel isitrirahat berbunyi. Pemuda manis itu tak mempedulikan panggilan Jongdae ataupun Kyungsoo. Kekasih tampannya membolos di jam pertama. Terkadang Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap kekanakan Chanyeol. Entahlah terkadang sikap posesif Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun menyukai hal itu. Namun sepertinya kali ini Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan.

"Baekhyunnie hyung~" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?"

"Hyung, temani aku ke kantin." Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu bersikap manja pada Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu kini bergelayut manja di tangan Baekhyun. Menyeret pemuda manis itu menuju kantin.

"Maaf Sehunnie, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mencari Chanyeol. Dia bahkan membolos di jam pelajaran. Kau bisa pergi sendiri kan? Atau kau bisa mengajak yang lain."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku inginnya dengan Baekhyunnie hyung. Hyung bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi. Selalu saja Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Adik kesayanganya ini tengah merajuk rupanya.

"Chanyeol hyung kan kekasihku. Jadi wajar jika aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol hyung. Sudah ya Sehunnie, aku harus menemui Chanyeol sekarang." Baekhyun sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Sehun untuk menemui kekasih tingginya.

..

..

..

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sudah kubilang padamu jangan menggangguku." Chanyeol mendengus tanpa menatap seseorang yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Bahkan jika itu aku, kau tetap tidak mau diganggu?"

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara kekasihnya. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut namun tak lama tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Baekhyun berdecak pelan. Kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Sepertinya bermain sebentar dengan kekasihnya bukan masalah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku di sini? Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku makan siang dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya kalau begitu. Hhh… sungguh menyedihkan ditolak oleh kekasih sendiri."

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang ingin makan siang bersama Sehun entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol tidak rela. Menahan kekasihnya pun Chanyeol gengsi. Kan dirinya sedang dalam mode merajuk saat ini. kenapa dirinya dihadapkan paa situasi seperti ini sih? Bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang memberikan pilihan pada Baekhyun? Bukan sebaliknya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi saja kalau begitu. Bye Chan – "

"Tunggu! Jangan berani kau pergi dari tempatmu Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun yang sudah berbalik menghentikan langkahnya. Senyum jenaka menghiasi paras cantiknya.

"Jangan berani kau pergi dengan orang selain aku. Tidak Sehun sekalipun."

"Bukankah kau tidak mau diganggu? Lagi pula sepertinya kau tidak mengarapkan kedatanganku." Baekhyun pura-pura menunduk sedih.

"Tidak! maksudku bukan begitu. Aku.. aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Dan sejak kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Ya! kenapa kau menertawaiku?"

"Hey, apa benar kau Chanyeolku? Kau seperti bukan dirimu saat ini." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kehadapan Chanyeol.

Grep

"Mianhae."

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyapa keduanya. Baekhyun telah merasa nyaman dengan irama detak jantung kekasihnya yang berdetak cepat namun menenangkan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu mematung mencoba meresapi apa yang terjadi saat ini. Pelukan erat kekasihnya begitu nyaman hingga tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang entah begitu pas dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu marah." Baekhyun bergumam kecil. Chanyeol enggan membuka mulutnya hanya untuk bersuara. Pemuda tampan itu membiarkan suara Baekhyun membelai pendengarannya. Chanyeol sangat menyukai suara Baekhyun, apalagi jika pemuda manis itu menyanyikan lulabi untuk mengantarnya kedalam mimpi indah.

Chanyeol menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang beberapa hari ini tidak membelai indera penciumannya karena kekasih mungilnya ini sibuk dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan diluaran sana. jadi biarkan saja Chanyeol menikmati aroma kekasihnya saat ini sampai dirinya benar-benar puas.

"Chanyeol?"

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Sebentar lagi. Tetaplah seperti ini."

Baekhyun tak membantah. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Meskipun udara saat itu terasa dingin, namun Baekhyun merasa hangat.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu? Seberapa besar keinginanku untuk menarikmu dari para maniak itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Ia paham apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Aku janji akan menjaga jarak dengan mereka." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Benarkah? Termasuk Sehun dan Jongdae?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Arasseo, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya malam ini kau harus menginap di rumahku."

"Baiklah. aku juga sangat merindukan ibu dan ayahmu."

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar memenuhi janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jongdae ataupun yang lainnya. Mereka masih tetap pergi bersama, makan bersama dan berkumpul bersama, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah absen untuk mengawasi gerak gerik teman-temannya yang suka menggoda kekasihnya.

..

..

..

Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Baekhyun saat ini tengah sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan pada kekasih cantiknya itu? boneka? Tidak..tidak.. tahun lalu Baekhyun sudah mendapatkannya. Makan malam romantis dan berakhir dengan berdansa diiringi music klasik? Tidak..tidak.. Chanyeol bukan tipe melankolis seperti itu. Lalu apa? tiket liburan? Tidak.. tidak.. itu persiapan jika mereka berdua sudah menikah. Untuk saat ini Chanyeol tidak ingin member Baekhyun itu.

"Hhh.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

..

..

..

Seoul, 05 Mei xxxx, 11.45 PM

Chanyeol menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum jam 12. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman kekasihnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak sabar melihat ekspresi kekasihnya jika ia menemuinya tengah malam seperti ini. kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini? terlelap dan bermimpi indah? Atau saat ini kekasih mungilnya ini tengah menunggunya?

Chanyeol menatap kotak kecil di dashboard mobilnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir kissable nya. Setelah berpikir berhari-hari tentang hadiah untuk kekasihnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memilih sesuatu yang mungkin akan sangat berkesan untuk kekasihnya.

"Tunggu aku, Baekhyunnie."

..

..

..

05 Mei xxxx, 11.55

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dan melirik jam yang bertengger di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Tengah malam begini siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya?

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Baekhyun menatap horror jendela kamarnya yang di ketuk seseorang. Pemuda manis itu beranjak dan melangkah perlahan kearah jendela kamarnya. Perasaan was was dan khawatir jika yang mengetuk kamarnya adalah orang jahat atau bahkan sesosok makhluk halus? Memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Trak

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah sapu. Berjaga-jaga jika yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya adalah pencuri.

Grep

"Kya-mmphtt."

Baekhyun hampir saja membanting tubuh seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang jika saja suara husky yang familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun kekasihku."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Pemuda manis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri seraya tersenyum tampan menyambutnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Heum. Ini aku. Maaf mengejutkanmu."

Grep

"Terima kasih, Chanyeollie. Terima kasih kerena menjadi yang pertama."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Pemuda tampan itu menyatukan keningnya dan kening si mungil kesayangannya. Memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan erat.

..

..

..

"Saengil cukkae Baekhyunnie!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat ia memasuki kelasnya. Semua teman sekelas (dan juga penggemar) Baekhyun tengah berkumpul didepan kelas untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Baekkie hyung, selamat ulang tahun." Sehun, pemuda tampan itu melangkah maju dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat tanpa peduli dengan aura panas yang dipancarkan oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya dan juga seseorang di hadapannya.

"YA! jangan peluk-peluk kekasihku, bocah tengik!" Chanyeol dengan gesit menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Sehun. "Kalian boleh mengucapkan selamat tapi tidak dengan pelukan. Karena Baekhyunnie adalah kekasihku, jadi hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya."

Semua teman sekelas Baekhyun mencibir mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Melihat sikap posesif Chanyeol merupakan hal yang biasa mereka lihat. Namun terkadang beberapa dari mereka bahkan semakin gencar menggoda pemuda mungil penuh pesona itu.

"Baekby, ini adalah hadiah dariku khusus untukmu. Aku membelinya di Canada saat kedua orang tuaku pulang minggu lalu. Semoga kau suka." Kris bertingkah layaknya seorang pangeran yang memberikan hadiah pada sang tuan putri. Setelahnya Kris mengecup mesra punggung tangan Baekhyun yang menyebabkan pemuda bermata sipit itu membelalakan matanya dan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya mengeluarkan aura hitam mencekam.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, Wu Yifan?!" Chanyeol bahkan hampir menerjang tubuh jangkung Kris jika saja Baekhyun tidak menahan tubuh kekasihnya. Sunbaenya yang satu ini benar-benar. "Lihat saja, akan ku patahkan kakimu jika kau berani menyentuh kekasihku."

"Chanyeollie, sudahlah. "

"Hhh… Baekby sayang, kenapa kau masih betah dengan orang yang kadar kecemburuannya lebih tinggi dari pada tubuhnya? Lebih baik denganku saja. aku juga tidak kalah tampan darinya."

"Ya!"

"Hyung, kumohon berhentilah." Baekhyun masih bersusah payah menahan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang hendak menerjang tubuh Kris. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak sekuat itu untuk menahan tubuh Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

"Arasseo, tapi aku serius Baekby. Jika kau bosan dengannya kau bisa bersamaku. Aku orangnya mengasikan lho."

"HYUNG!"

Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya mencoba untuk menggoda Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun.

"Aish, si brengsek itu."

"Chanyeollie, sudahlah. Kris hyung hanya bercanda."

"Tapi awas saja jika kau tergoda olehnya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai mati." Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas sebelum berjalan menuju bangkunya. "Baekhyunnie~"

"Arasseo. Aku tidak akan tergoda oleh siapapun, bahkan Kris hyung sekalipun. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika kau adalah satu-satunya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mendengar ucapan manis dari kekasihnya.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu."

..

..

..

…

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun meninggalkan kelas. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikan kejutan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk pemuda mungil kesayangannya.

"Chanyeollie kenapa membawaku kesini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat Chanyeol membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan kekasihku. Apa itu tidak boleh?" Chanyeol menatap lekat manic mata Baekhyun yang jernih. Tak ayal itu membuat wajah yang lebih mungil merona.

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan senyumnya. Meskipun terkadang kekanakan dan pencemburu, terkadang kekasihnya ini menjadi sangat romantis di satu waktu.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Bisakah kau menutup matamu sekarang?"Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau akan memberiku sebuah kejutan?" Baekhyun mencoba menebak.

"Mungkin." Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilau yang cukup elegan. Sebuah cincin dengan hiasan permata biru ditengahnya. "Buka matamu sekarang."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah benda bulat berkilau yang tersimpan apik dalam kotak berlapis beludru merah. mata sipitnya terbuka lebar akibat reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, ini – "

Chanyeol meraih jemari indah Baekhyun dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jemari lentik Baekhyun. "Ku kira aku salah mengambil ukurannya. Tapi ternyata pas. Selamat ulang tahun sweety." Chanyeol mengecup mesra kening Baekhyun. Menyalurkan betapa besar cintanya pada pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Terima kasih Chanyeollie, aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mendekap erat tubuh jangkung kekasihnya. Menenggelamkan wajah meronanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

End

Eum, sebenarnya ini mau di publish pas ultahnya uri Byun Baerby, tapi yaa karena sesuatu dan lain hal jadinya gak bisa. Tapi ya sudahlah.. maaf ya kalau jelek.


	6. Chapter 6

W23 2Tittle : Broken

Author : Sebut Saja B

Cast : ChanBaek, little bit HunBaek

Rate : T

Genre : Apa aja boleh lah

Length : Gak panjang-panjang kok. Seukuran Baekhyun aja.

#anggap aja Baekhyun lebih dulu trainee daripada Chanyeol ya.

Happy reading_

… …. …..

Baekhyun duduk diam di balkon kamarnya. Angin dingin khas musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus. Matanya sembab dan juga terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Pikirannya melayang pada masa dimana ia baru saja memasuki gedung manajemen sebagai trainee. Kehidupannya saat itu benar-benar biasa saja. Bahkan mungkin terkesan datar. Hingga saat CEO SM Ent. Memeperkenalkan sosok pemuda tinggi dan berwajah tampan pada mereka (Baekhyun dan juga trainee yang lain).

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap lekat sosok pemuda yang berdiri dengan percaya diri di depan sana. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun tak menggubris panggilan Sehun di sampingnya saat itu.

Untuk pertama kali, Baekhyun terpesona pada seseorang. Dan itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum seraya menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkenalan.

"Hai." Ucapnya saat itu. Baekhyun tersadar dari keterpakuannya dan menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol sebelum membalasnya. "Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"H-hai. A-aku Baekhyun." Pemuda tampan tersebut masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. Dan Baekhyun tak menduga jika ia dan Chanyeol akan akrab hanya dalam waktu satu malam saja.

…

Seiring berjalannya waktu. Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan beberapa member (mereka semua sudah memulai debut mereka dengan nama EXO) menyebut mereka seperti lem. Mereka amat sangat dekat. Dimana ada Chanyeol pasti di situ ada Baekhyun. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Semakin lama, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya memacu keras setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Ia berpikir mungkin saja ia terlalu lelah atau mungkin terkena sebuah penyakit. Jujur saja, dentuman jantungnya begitu menyakitkan. Namun pikiranya melayang saat Suho – leader mereka – mengatakan jika Baekhyun tengah mengalami gejala jatuh cinta.

"Memangnya kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta? Ayo ceritakan padaku." Ucap Suho kala itu. Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya dengan wajah yang merona. Ia takut jika memberitahukan siapa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini adalah Chanyeol. Hubungan sesama jenis masih terbilang tabu di Negara ini. Jadi, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya seorang diri.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol secara diam-diam. Bagaimana pemuda tampan itu berinteraksi dengan sesama member dan bagaimana pemuda tampan itu terlihat selalu ceria dan ramah pada setiap orang. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan selalu berada di sampingnya jika mereka berada dimanapun. Bahkan tak jarang Chanyeol selalu membuat jantung Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lipat hanya dengan perlakuan kecil pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Kedekatan mereka berdua tak jarang jadi bahan olokan para member. Mereka akan selalu menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika keduanya kedapatan berinteraksi dengan intim. Di satu sisi Baekhyun akan salah tingkah, namun disisi lain Park Chanyeol terlihat senang. Bahkan, tak jarang jika seseorang bertanya tentang kedekatan mereka, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati mengatakan 'kami saling mencintai. Dan kami adalah sepasang kekasih.'

Satu waktu Chanyeol menemukan wajah merona Baekhyun saat ia berkata demikian.

…..

Satu tahun setelah debut mereka, Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol dan mengajak pemuda yang lebih tinggi untuk berbicara. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Meskipun setelah ini Chanyeol membencinya, Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Perasaan yang begitu mengganjal di hatinya.

"Baek, Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Keduanya tengah berada di kamar mereka. Baekhyun sengaja mengajak Chanyeol berbicara di kamar mereka. lebih nyaman dan juga aman. Katanya saat itu.

"A-aku.. .aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup. Bahkan sesekali Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya untuk meredakan gugupnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat santai seolah apa yang akan di katakan Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa.

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi…aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Ah, tidak, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil itu dapat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang. Namun hanya beberapa saat karena pemuda tampan itu bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

Suasana cukup hening pada saat itu. Baekhyun tidak berani bersuara dan Chanyeol? Entahlah ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Ia tidak menyangka perlakuannya selama ini membuat Baekhyun menyukainya.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Huh?"

"Maaf kalau aku membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Aku tidak memaksakan perasaanmu. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengungkapkan ini padamu karena rasanya begitu mengganjal. Kalaupun setelah ini Chanyeol membenciku, aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun berbicara hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Chanyeol membencinya dan bahkan menjauhinya karena perasaannya yang menyimpang.

Namun tanpa diduga sedikitpun, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap lekat pemuda yang lebih mungil.

"Tak apa. aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tampan mengembang di wajahnya.

Tak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain saat ini bagi Baekhyun. Dimana perasaannya terbalas. Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Dan malam itu adalah malam di mana mereka berbagi kasih dan sayang sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bukan hanya sekedar roommate ataupun sahabat.

…..

"Hyung~ ayo mandi bersamaku." Rengek Sehun pada Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu tampak merajuk. Namun sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, sepasang tangan kokoh merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Tidak bisa. Baekhyun akan mandi bersamaku. Kau mandilah dengan Jong In atau Suho hyung." Sehun mendengus kesal kearah Chanyeol. Pemuda penyuka susu itu mencoba merayu hyung kesayangannya untuk menemaninya.

"Maaf, Sehun-ah. Kau bisa mandi dengan Suho hyung 'kan? Aku masih belum ingin mandi saat ini." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ugh. Hyung menyebalkan." Rajuk Sehun seraya beranjak dari sofa untuk mencari Suho hyungnya.

"Lain kali, jangan terlalu dekat dengan member lain. Kau hanya boleh dekat denganku. Kau hanya milikku seorang." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk erat pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"Kau juga. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo ataupun Kris hyung. Itu menyakitiku, asal kau tahu." Baekhyun sedikit merajuk saat mengucapkan hal itu. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka hingga tak menyadari tatapan terkejut dari seseorang di ambang pintu.

…..

"Ku kira Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada dalam suatu hubungan." Ucap Suho ketika mereka bersantai di ruang TV seraya menyaksikan acara music yang menampilkan perform mereka. sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih betah dengan dunia mimpi mereka.

"Maksudmu, hyung?" Tanya Jong In seraya memasukan snack kedalam mulutnya.

"Ku kira selama ini mereka dalam hubungan sahabat. Tapi semakin lama aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka."

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan keduanya. Mereka terlihat seperti…sepasang kekasih." Jong In dan Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Sepasang kekasih?

"Ya. ku kira mereka sedang berkencan saat ini. Dan aku menjadi sangat yakin saat semalam aku melihatnya. Mereka – " Ke-3 member yang lain menanti dengan sabar kelanjutan ucapan sang leader. "Berciuman." Jong In hampir saja terjungkal jika saja Sehun tidak menarik tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang.

"Ma-maksud hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung?" Suho mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak rela dihati sang makne saat mendengar berita bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Suho. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi,apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung?" Tanya Jong In.

"Kita bisa apa? Kalau mereka bahagia, kenapa tidak?" sang leader tersenyum manis. Ia tidak keberatan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkencan. Selama mereka berdua bahagia, Suho akan ikut bahagia.

"Selamat pagi!" seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semangat. Keduanya tengah tersenyum lebar pada member yang lain.

"Selamat pagi, Chan, Baek."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka jika apa yang diharapkan fans menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Jong In seraya menatap tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling bertautan. Terlihat sangat manis.

Dengan cepat, keduanya melepas genggaman tangan satu sama lain.

"Tak apa. kami sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian berdua." ucap Suho pelan.

Hawa gelap mulai menyelimuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya berdiri tegang ditempatnya. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat. Terlebih Baekhyun.

"A-apa kalian akan marah pada kami?" lirih Baekhyun. Suho menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda tersebut berjalan pelan kearah dua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Puk

"Jika kalian bahagia, kenapa kami harus marah?" Ucap Suho bijak. Semua member menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar. Kecuali seseorang yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Tak lama, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menyentuh makananya sedikitpun.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana? Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu!" Seru Kyungsoo. Namun tak digubris oleh sang makne "Ck. Ada apa dengan anak itu? kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikapnya jadi aneh sih?" Dengus Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka jika ada yang menyia-nyiakan makanan yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah.

"Biarkan saja dia hyung. Nanti kalau lapar juga pasti kembali." Ucap Jong In acuh.

….

Sudah satu tahun hubungan sepasang kekasih mereka jalani. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun terkadang membuat member lain iri karena hubungan tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, dimana keduanya tengah berbaring di ranjang yang sama saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang berbaring nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya. Ia merasa berada di pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya aman. Ia merasa dilindungi dan juga dicintai.

"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kita akan bertahan sejauh ini. Aku berharap kita akan selalu seperti ini sampai akhir nanti." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyel dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Hme, "

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap kecupan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol di wajahnya. Dari kening turuk ke hidung, pipi dan terakhir bermuara di bibir tipis kesukaan Chanyeol. Menciumnya dalam namun lembut.

….

Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Baekhyun. Meskipun tak ada isakan, namun menangis dalam diam seperti itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Tubuhnya mati rasa karena terlalu lama terkena hembusan udara dingin. Wajah tirusnya semakin pucat.

Baekhyun menggerakan jemari tangannya ke hadapan wajahnya. Disana. Masih tersemat cincin couple yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol. Senyum miris mengembang di bibir pucatnya.

…..

"Channie, lihat!" seru Baekhyun semangat seraya menunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris. Tangan mungilnya dengan semangat menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mendekati toko tersebut. Keduanya tengah menikmati kencan mereka.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Apa ini terlihat bagus?" Chanyeol mengamati benda bulat yang di tunjuk Baekhyun. Sepasang cincin couple yang terlihat sederhana namun istimewa.

"Ya. aku menyukainya." Dengan begitu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil sepasang cincin tersebut.

…..

Satu tahun, dua tahun.. hubungan keduanya masih bertahan. Namun pada tahun ke dua hubungan mereka, hubungan keduanya merenggang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari sikap Chanyeol. Mereka berdua jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Jadwal latihan album baru mereka benar-benar padat dan menguras pikiran dan juga tenaga.

Sesekali Baekhyun ingin berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol dan menanyakan keadaan pemuda tinggi tersebut, Chanyeol selalu menghindar. Dan ia selalu berkata jika ia lelah dan butuh stirahat. Baekhyun mengerti dan ia membiarkan Chanyeol beristirahat pada malam itu.

….

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" Baekhyun menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan sendu. "kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Jika kau ingin."

"Aku…tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa jika ia tengah menghindariku. Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan padanya?"

Suho mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. Ia juga dapat merasakan perubahan sikap dongsaengnya yang satu itu. Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini Ia sering melihat Chanyeol keluar dini hari.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Baek. Mungkin saja, jadwal latihan kita yang padat ini membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Aku yakin suatu saat Chanyeol akan kembali seperti biasanya." Baekhyun melempar pandanganya pada luar kaca jendela.

'Aku merindukanmu Yeol.' Lirih hatinya.

…..

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda tersebut mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menyadari sosok pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya tak ada di sampingnya.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Baekhyun seraya beranjak dari kamarnya mencari sosok Chanyeol yang mungkin saja berada didapur (Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan makan saat larut malam).

"Yeol?" Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri dapur. Dan ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan gelap. Itu tandanya Chanyeol tak ada di sana. Baekhyun panic. Pemuda manis itu berkeliling mengintari dorm mencari kekasihnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tak ada di sana.

"Mungkinkah Chanyeol pergi ke tempat latihan?" Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menyambar jaket serta dompetnya .

"Baekhyun, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Suho saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu dorm.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan dorm.

Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Ia terpaksa berbohong pada leadernya kali ini. Ia menyadari jika mobil milik Chanyeol tak ada di depan dorm mereka. itu artinya Chanyeol pergi kesuatu tempat. Tapi kemana? Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kalut. Udara di luar sangat dingin untuk ukuran orang yang tidak tahan dingin seperti dirinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun berpikir apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga Chanyeol menjadi dingin padanya. Meskipun pemuda tampan itu tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung, namun Baekhyun yang peka entah kenapa merasa Chanyeol berubah terhadapnya. Hanya padanya. Ia tidak sehangat dulu seperti saat mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sikapnya masih terlihat ramah dan ceria di depan semua orang. Namun, Baekhyun melihat ada yang berbeda dengan sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat ia tak mendapati Chanyeol di ruang latihan. Ponselnya pun tak aktif sejak tadi. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa sangat khawatir. Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Kabut tipis mengepul setiap kali Baekhyun bernafas. Lagi pula siapa yang mau berkeliaran di cuaca yang dingin dan selarut ini?

"Chanyeol-ah, kau dimana?" desahnya putus asa. Pemuda manis itu mendudukan tubuhnya di halte bis. Pemuda manis itu mencoba berpikir positif jika perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti itu bukan karena Chanyeol bosan dengan dirinya ataupun pikiran negative lainnya yang berputar di kepalanya. Ia berusaha mengerti mungkin saja jadwal comeback mereka yang padat membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertekan dan Chanyeol sedang menghibur dirinya.

Namun pikiran negative lainnya berputar dikepalanya. Kekasih macam apa dia membiarkan Chanyeol menyembunyikan masalahnya seorang diri? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalahnya pada Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun adalah kekasih yang buruk?

Pandangan matanya beredar kesegala arah. Tak sengaja, manic matanya menatap sebuah mobil yang terlihat familiar di matanya. Sedang dalam keadaan berhenti di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi saat ini. bukankah itu mobil Chanyeol? Tak sadar Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya saat ia melihat mobil Chanyeol terparkirtak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Chan –"

Deg

Baekhyunl terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan juga bergetar. Tak terasa, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Di sana. Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan orang lain. Selain dirinya.

Jadi, ini alasan akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol menghindarinya. Jadi, ini alasan perubahan sikap Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol berselingkuh dibelakangnya. dengan seseorang yang tidak ia tahu.

….

Cklek

"Astaga! Baekhyun! Dari mana saja – " Suho menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kacau. Bahkan jejak air mata masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Baek, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Suho pelan.

"aku…lelah hyung." Lirih Baekhyun seraya beranjak menuju kamarnya.

…..

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol mendorong pintu dorm perlahan. Menyebabkan 3 orang yang berada di ruang an tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau dari mana saja Yeol?" Tanya Suho.

"Maaf hyung. Semalam aku terlalu lelah latihan. Jadi aku menginap di ruang latihan. Dan juga ponselku mati, jadi aku tidak sempat menghubungi kalian." Suho menghela nafas pelan. "Oh, ya. Baekhyun dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Bugh

Chanyeol tersungkur saat dengan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras membentur rahangnya.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan – "

"Brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun huh?" Sehun sang pelaku menatap Chanyeol tajam. Rahangnya mengeras tatkala melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek?!"

"Berhenti berpura-pura. Aku diam selama ini bukan karena aku tak tahu. Tapi aku menghargai perasaan Baekhyun hyung. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat seseorang yang aku cintai tersakiti." Empat pasang mata yang tengah menyaksikan perdebatan itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"A-ap kau bilang?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Chanyeol segera temui Baekhyun di kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya semalam. Tapi sejak semalam ia tak keluar kamar. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ucap Suho bijak seraya mencoba menahan tubuh Sehun yang hendak menerjang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. aku akan menemuinya." Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Membuka pintunya perlahan agar tak mengganggu pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak pantas menemuinya, brengsek!"

"Sehun! Hentikan!" Sehun menatap Suho kesal sebelum pemuda tampan itu pergi meninggalkan dorm.

..

..

Sehun meliukan tubuhnya dengan penuh energy. Jika ia memiliki masalah atau merasa kesal dengan sesuatu, pemuda tampan itu akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat malam hari. Dimana ia tanpa sepengetahuan member lain pergi keluar mengikuti Baekhyun. Bukan apa-apa, Sehun hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Sehun menggeram kesal hingga pemuda tampan itu menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai ruang latihan. Nafasnya memburu tak terkendali. Ia bisa melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun saat dengan tidak sengaja matanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan perasaan Baekhyun?

"Sial."

…

…

"Hey, bangun pemalas. Ini sudah pagi." Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan. Pemuda manis itu mengerang sebelum membuka matanya. Baekhyun menatap sendu pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Setelahnya pemuda tersebut beranjak menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Cklek

Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Namun semuanya hanya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Kau.. dari mana semalam? Apa..apa kau tidur di luar?" Baekhyun menahan getaran di suaranya. Hanya itu yang mampu ia keluarkan.

"Ya. semalam aku menginap di ruang latihan. Kau tahu, latihan kali ini benar-benar melelahkan." Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Kenapa Chanyeol berbohong padanya?

"Ah, benarkah? Ya sudah." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan tersebut mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Baekhyun padanya. Tak seperti biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya Baekhyun akan memeluknya dengan mesra. Namun kali ini sikapnya menjadi aneh.

...

Suho menatap sendu kearah Baekhyun. Pemuda tersebut terlihat begitu kacau. Seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Meskipun ia tersenyum dan juga tertawa seperti biasanya, namun Suho melihat ada yang lain dari senyum ataupun tawa seorang Byun Baekhyun. Senyum itu palsu. Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha meyakinkan member lain jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol memasuki dorm dengan riang. Wajahnya berseri-seri entah karena apa. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun hendak memeluk kekasihnya tersebut, namun Baekhyun buru-buru menghindar.

"Sehun, aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat. Kalian lanjutkanlah beramain." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan 3 orang dengan tatapan prihatin, dan satu orang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yeol, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Berdua." Suho beranjak menuju kolam yang berada di belakang dorm. Diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Apa yang ingin hyung katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mendudukan tubuhnya disamping hyungnya.

"Kau pasti menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Benar?"

"Ya. aku menyadarinya. Baekhyun seakan-akan menghindariku." Chanyeol menatap lekat air kolam di hadapannya.

"Seminggu yang lalu Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Kau menghindarinya belakangan ini." Chanyeol menatap wajah Suho bingung. Sang leader menghela nafas pelan. "Malam itu, kau kemana? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya Baekhyun padamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya waktu itu?" Suho menggeleng pelan. Menyebabkan kerutan tipis tercetak di kening Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun mencarimu malam itu. Ia berkata akan menyusulmu ke gedung tempat latihan. Tapi nyatanya? Dia pulang tanpamu dengan wajah kusut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol menegang di tempatnya. Mungkinkah?

"Aku tak tahu pasti apa penyebab hubungan kalian seperti ini. Tapi, kuharap kalian menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Suho menepuk pelan punggung Suho sebelum pemuda tersebut meninggalkan pemuda yang lain yang masih menegang di tempatnya.

…..

Cklek

"Baek." Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya perlahan. Pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan?" Chanyeol mendongkak menatap punggung Baekhyun."Sejak kapan kau..memulai hubunganmu dengan wanita itu?" Chanyeol menegang. Jadi Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya?

"Baek, aku – "

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya Yeol. Sejak kapan?"

"4….4 bulan yang lalu." Bagaikan tertimpa batu besar. Baekhyun merasa nafasnya semakin sesak. Pemuda tersebut meremas kuat pagar pembatas sebagai pengalihan rasa sakitnya. Senyum miris kembali mengembang di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Jadi,, salama itu kau mempermainkanku? Haha..betapa bodohnya diriku." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang dengan seenaknya mengalir menuruni wajah manisnya. "Apa kau menyesal telah menjalin hubungan denganku?" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun saja rasanya ia tidak pantas.

"Apa ka senang? Apa dimatamu aku ini hanya mainan? Apa karena aku – " Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan uacapannya. Bibirnya kelu meski hanya untuk mengucap satu kata pun.

"Baek, aku – "

"Jangan mendekat!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat Baekhyun berteriak padanya. Pemuda manis itu memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Aku.. aku memang pantas menerima ini. Aku memang bodoh. Aku – "

Grep

Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau..tidak salah Yeol. Sejak awal, akulah yang salah. Aku salah karena telah menyukaimu, aku salah telah memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Aku salah karena – "

"Cukup Byun Baekhyun!"

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Ini…terlalu menyakitkan Yeol." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Pemuda mungil itu beranjak meninggalkan pemuda tampan yang menatap tubuh kecilnya dengan nanar.

…

"Hyung." Sehun memasuki kamar Baekhyun perlahan. Pemuda tampan itu menatap sendu tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat benar-benar pucat dan juga kurus. Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Selalu berdiam diri di balkon. Membiarkan udara dingin menerpa tubuh kurusnya.

"Sebaiknya, hyung makanlah. Lihatlah wajahmu. hyung benar-benar pucat." Baekhyun tetap bungkam. Matanya menatap kosong apapun di depannya. Lagi-lagi setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan hyung akan terus seperti ini? Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi..bisakah kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini?" suara Sehun sedikit bergetar. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus membujuk Baekhyun untuk makan, namun selalu tak ada respon dari pemuda tersebut.

"Apa aku salah? Apa mencintai Chanyeol adalah kesalahan terbesarku hingga Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini? Apa aku…" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan menangis hebat kala itu. Ia benar-benar menumpahkan segala bebannya di pelukan Sehun, Tanpa menyadari sesosok pemuda tampan tengah menatap sendu keduanya diambang pintu dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah tampannya.

…. ….

Sejak hari dimana ia menangis dan menumpahkan segala bebannya di pelukan Sehun, Baekhyun terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meskipun terkadang ia selalu melamun seorang diri, namun Suho sedikt bersyukur. Setidaknya keadaan Baekhyun tidak separah waktu itu.

Jadwal mereka berjalan lancar. Konser, fansign, semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya saja, Baekhyun mulai menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Bahkan saat ini ia bertkar kamar dengan sang leader agar Baekhyun bisa satu kamar dengan Sehun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk mendekati dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun, namun pemuda manis itu selalu saja menghindar.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita berpesta untuk merayakan kesuksesan konser kita? Kali ini aku yang akan traktir." Ucap Suho pada teman-temannya.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Luhan dan diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku akan tinggal di dorm saja. Kalian pergilah bersenang-senang." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamar – yang selama ini ia huni bersama Sehun. Meninggalkan pemuda tampan yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Yeol – "

"Aku tidak pergi." Suho menegerti. Sangat mengerti. Ia hanya membiarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalahnya.

….

Cklek

"Baek." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya saat mendapati pemuda tampan – mantan kekasihnya – berjalan kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan member lain? Atau kau mempunyai rencana sendiri dengan kekasihmu." Baekhyun menahan sesak saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Baek, Kumohon berhenti."

"Aku sudah berhenti. Ah! Maksudku kita. Kita sudah berhenti. Ya."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Berhenti mengungkit hal itu. Aku minta maaf padamu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan – "

"Dan kalian berdua saling mencintai. Aku tahu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Menyebabkan sesak yang amat sangat di dada pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kumohon. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Yeol. Berhenti meminta maaf. Kau membuatku seolah-olah aku ini jahat. Ayolah~"

"Aku bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya jika itu bisa mengembalikanmu seperti dulu." Ucap Chanyeol frustasi. Nafasnya memburu karena ia sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkannya.

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Toh, semua sudah terjadi. Kalaupun kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun Baek. Aku akan tetap seperti ini. Chanyeol yang dulu sudah menghilang sejak 4 bulan yang lalu." Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Isakannya semakin keras.

"Kumohon, Baek. Maafkan aku. Meskipun kau melarang, aku akan tetap mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya." Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Seohyun-ah aku I – "

Klik

"Jangan gila Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol berjengit saat Baekhyun berteriak padanya. Kini ponselnya tak lagi berada di tangannya, melainkan sudah berpindah ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir dengan mengakhiri hubungan dengannya bisa merubah keadaan? Kau tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan seseorang seperti itu lagi Yeol, cukup aku. Jangan dia. Aku tahu seberapa besar kau menyukai gadismu, jadi..jangan bodoh." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Grep

"Kumohon. Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Sejak awal aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau yang meninggalkanku Yeol. Kau."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf." Chanyeol memeluk semakin erat tubuh Baekhyun. Merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh pemuda yang sudah ia sakiti ini. "Bisakah kau memaafkanku dan memulainya kembali dari awal?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Tapi – " Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Chanyeol. "Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kita sudah berakhir Yeol. Dan aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau menjaga hati gadismu seperti aku menjaga hatimu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong dan juga air mata yang semakin deras membasahi paras tampannya.

End

Udah gini aja. Yang mau review silahkan. Yang nggak juga gak apa-apa.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tittle : I Like You_

 _Author : Sebut Saja B_

 _Cast : Chanyeol ,Baekhyun, Sehun, Kris_

 _Pairing : Chanbaek, little bit Hunbaek_

 _Desclaimer : Cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan cerita ini saya punya._

 _Ps. Jangan terkecoh dengan judul!_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH, NO COPAS!**

 **All Chanyeol pov**

Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mengagumi sosok manisnya yang begitu indah. Menatapnya dari jauhpun aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tapi aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin apapun lagi selain bisa melihatnya setiap hari.

Seorang pemuda manis yang sudah setahun ini aku kagumi diam-diam. Aku melihatnya pertama kali adalah saat penerimaan siswa baru 1 tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia adalah salah satu dari ratusan siswa baru yang mendaftar di sekolahku. Seorang pemuda manis dengan tubuh mungil dan mata sipit yang begitu cantik berbaris diantara ratusan siswa lainnya. Kulit putih susunya yang memerah kerena berada dibawah terik matahari cukup lama.

Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Meskipun mungkin banyak siswi yang telihat sangat cantik di sekitarnya, namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Hanya seorang siswa mungil dengan mata indahnya yang bisa tertangkap oleh kornea mataku.

Mungkin kalian menganggapku berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Love at first sight.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Aku mengetahui namanya dari salah satu temanku di OSIS. Nama yang benar-benar cantik seperti wajahnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menyebut namanya dan memikirkan wajahnya di kepalaku. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi candu untukku.

.

.

.

"Ya, sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapnya seperti itu?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kris – salah satu temanku yang bergabung dengan organisasi sekolah.

"Entahlah. Aku lebih suka seperti ini. aku takut jika aku terburu-buru dia tidak akan suka." Kris menyeruput minumannya seraya menatap objek yang sama dengan yang sedari tadi kutatap. Byun Baekhyun. "Bagiku, melihatya dari jauhpun ini sudah cukup. Aku takut mengatakannya. Aku takut jika dia membenciku. Begini lebih baik." Jawabku seraya menatapnya lagi.

"Sejak kapan orang sepertimu jadi mellow seperti ini? seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal." Jika biasanya aku akan memukul Kris jika meledekku seperti itu. Namun kali ini aku setuju dengannya. Setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun, aku seperti bukan diriku saja. \

"Ya, kau lihat laki-laki yang duduk dengannya? Aku dengar dari beberapa siswa jika mereka sangat dekat. Apa kau tidak takut jika dia mengambil Baekhyun darimu? Kulihat anak itu sangat tampan."

Aku melihatnya. Sosok Baekhyun bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang kuakui cukup tampan. Mereka terlihat selalu bersama. Seperti sepasang kekasih. terkadang aku berharap jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa menggantikan posisinya dan bersama dengan Baekhyun sepanjang hari. Bermain bersama dan tertawa bersama.

Aku menatapnya kembali,menatap seseorang yang begitu bersinar dimataku. Lihatlah, betapa mempesonanya dirinya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum, bagaimana sikapnya yang ramah pada semua orang. Byun Baekhyun terlihat seperti jelmaan malaikat yang tersesat di bumi.

..

..

..

Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan club basket. Aku adalah salah satu pemain inti dari tim basket sekolah dan juga band sekolah. Tidak heran jika aku termasuk jajaran siswa popular di sekolah ini. haha! Sepopuler apa bahkan hanya menyapa seseorang yang kusukai saja rasanya sangat sulit.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau lihat itu?" Aku menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Kris. netraku membulat saat mendapati Byun Baekhyun duduk manis di jajaran bangku penonton bersama satu pemuda lainnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal. "Ya, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kajja, kita mulai latihannya."

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Peluh sudah bercucuran ditubuh kami. Aku menghentikan permainan dan berjalan kearah bangku pemain. Menegak air mineral yang sudah di siapkan oleh manajer club. Aku melirik kearah bangku penonton tempat di mana Baekhyun berada. Dia masih disana, menatap kearahku sekilas dan kembali mengobrol bersama temannya.

"Permainanmu semakin meningkat. Pertahankan itu." Aku mengangguk saat ketua tim kami mengatakan hal itu padaku. Setelahnya mereka pergi meninggalkan gedung olah raga. Sekali lagi aku menatap kearah bangku penonton dan Baekhyun sudah tidak berada disana. Apa mereka menonton latihan kami?

..

..

..

"Selamat siang sunbae." Aku menghentikan langkahku saat pemuda yang merupakan teman Baekhyun tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku. Tentu saja ia tak sendiri. Ada Baekhyun di sampingnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup.

"Oh. Y-ya, selamat siang. Ada apa?" kulihat pemuda itu menggaruk pelipisnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan padaku.

"Aku ingin mendaftarkan diri di club basket. Apa aku bisa bergabung bersama tim basket? Aku sudah melihat permainan sunbae kemarin, dan aku sangat suka permainan sunbae." Aku berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

"Y-ya, kau bisa mendapatkannya. Ikut aku." Aku berjalan mendahului mereka. Sekalian untuk menormalkan kinerja jantungku yang berdetak keras sekali sejak berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Kau dengar Sehunnie? Kau pasti diterima." Aku mendengar Baekhyun berbicara dengan temannya yang ternyata bernama Sehun. Baru kali ini aku mendengar suaranya. Demi Tuhan, suaranya benar-benar merdu.

Aku membawa Sehun dan Baekhyun kegedung olahraga. Aku bermaksud untuk menguji kemampuannya sebelum membawanya pada pelatih. Hal ini sudah biasa kami lakukan jika akan ada member baru di club kami. Jika bukan aku, maka Kris dan Changmin hyung yang merupakan kapten tim yang akan menguji calon member. Tapi berhubung Sehun bertemu denganku, dan juga Kris dan Changmin hyung sedang sibuk, jadi pelatihan ini aku yang menangani.

"Jadi sebelum kau mendaftar secara resmi di klub kami, ada beberapa test yang harus dilakukan. Ini sudah menjadi hal rutin jika ada perekrutan member baru."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan, sunbae?" aku mengambil sebuah bola basket yang terletak di dalam keranjang di sampingku dan melemparnya kearah Sehun.

"Aku akan menilai keahlianmu dalam mendrible bola, passing, dan juga shoot. Mungkin kau sudah memahami tekhnik-tekhnik dalam bermain basket. Namun, dalam tim kami bukan hanya hal itu saja yang harus dilatih. Kau tahu, dalam setiap permainan yang diutamakan adalah kerja sama tim, dan keahlian dalam menyusun strategi bertanding. Untuk strategi bertanding akan dilakukan saat pertemuan awal jika kau diterima di club. Jadi untuk hari ini aku akan melihat seperti apa permainanmu."

Kami berdua sudah siap di lapangan. Dan Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku pemain. Hari ini aku harus benar-benar terlihat keren di hadapannya.

Lima belas menit permainan, skor ku dan Sehun tak berbeda jauh. Hanya selisih 3 poin. Aku akui permainan anak ini benar-benar memukau. Nafas kami terengah-engah karena lelah dan peluh membasahi seragam kami.

"Permainanmu benar-benar mengesankan."

"Aku pernah mengikuti turnamen basket saat junior high school dan menjabat sebagai kapten di tahun kedua." Aku mengangguk paham. Setelahnya aku melihat Baekhyun menghampiri kami dengan dua botol minuman isotonic di tangannya.

"Ini untuk sunbae. Dan ini untuk Sehunnie." Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku mengabaikannya. "Sunbae?" Aku tersentak saat jemari letiknya bergerak di depan wajahku. "Ini minuman untuk sunbae." Ia menyerahkan satu botol minuman isotonic padaku.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Eh? Dari mana sunbae tahu namaku?" Aku gelagapan saat ia bertanya seperti itu. tidak mungkin kan jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tahu namamu karena aku adalah penggemar rahasiamu?

"Aku? Ah itu dari nametagmu." Baekhyun mengannguk pelan. Pemuda manis itu mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. Ahh benar-benar senyum favoritku. "Ah iya, Sehun-ssi kau bisa menemui pelatih Kim untuk mengambil formulirmu. Sehun mengangguk pelan, setelahnya pemuda itu meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

..

..

..

..

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiranku melayang pada seorang pemuda mungil menggemaskan yang berada di tempat berbeda. Sudah 3 minggu sejak kejadian di gedung olah raga tempo hari. Sehun sudah resmi menjadi anggota club basket. Aku bersyukur karena anak itu bergabung dengan tim kami. Maksudku selain permainannya yang benar-benar bagus, Baekhyun selalu menemaninya berlatih. Jadi selain keuntungan untuk club, ini juga merupakan keuntungan untukku. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat Baekhyun dari dekat setiap hari? Haha!

Namun, sudah selama ini aku belum juga berani melakukan pendekatan pada Baekhyun. Bahkan Kris selalu meledekku karena aku lamban. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

..

..

..

..

Seperti biasa, setiap senin sampai jumat adalah jadwal latihan basket dan hari sabtu dan minggu, adalah jadwal untuk latihan music. Hari ini aku tidak semangat latihan karena tidak ada Baekhyun di sana. Meskipun kemungkinan Bekhyun di sana untuk menyemangati Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak semangat jika seseorang yang menjadi semangatku berlatih tidak ada.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa menemaniku kali ini. Guru Kang memintanya untuk memeriksa essai siswa yang mengulang di pelajarannya." Perkataan Sehun benar-benar menurunkan semangatku. Jadi kubawa langkahku menyusuri koridor kelas yang lumayan sepi.

Langkahku terhenti saat tidak sengaja mataku menatap sosok manis yang sedari tadi kurindukan tengah berjalan dengan setumpuk buku di pelukannya. Kalau menyangkut Byun Baekhyun, mataku selalu tidak pernah salah. Jadi dengan penuh percaya diri aku melangkahkah kakiku untuk mendekatinya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Aku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Su-sunbae? Kau mengagetkanku." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat dirinya tahu jika itu adalah aku.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu." Aku menggaruk kepalaku salah tingkah. Sedikit menyesal juga sih karena membuatnya kaget. Tapi ekspresinya sangat lucu. Aku suka. "Itu apa yang kau bawa?" Aku menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang ada di pelukannya dengan daguku.

"Ini essai siswa yang remedial. Guru Kang memintaku memeriksanya dan mengumpulkannya di ruang guru. Sunbae sendiri kenapa tidak latihan? Bukannya hari ini masih ada jadwal latihan?"

"Hari ini aku bolos latihan. Lagi pula penyemangatku tidak ada. Jadi Aku tidak semangat untuk latihan."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau tidak ada di sana." Baekhyun membulatkan mata kecilnya. Ekspresi terkejut yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"A-apa maksud sunbae?"

"Karena kau tidak ada di sana, makanya aku tidak semangat latihan." Aku melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor mataku. Pemuda manis di sampingku ini tengah menunduk. Mungkin saja dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Bahkan sampai ketelinganya.

"Ke-kenapa sunbae berkata seperti itu?" Aku merebut kertas yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Berajalan di depannya dengan tubuh menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Karena aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Bibir kecilnya dan matanya membulat lucu. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Jika saja disini sepi, aku sudah menggigit pipinya dari tadi karena saking gemasnya.

"Su-sunbae menyukaiku?" Aku mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Keheningan melanda kami beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. "Ah, kita sudah sampai. Terima kasih sunbae." Baekhyun mengambil kembali tumpukan kertas di tanganku dan memasuki ruang guru. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

..

..

..

Saat ini aku tengah berada di kantin bersama Kris menikmati hidangan makan siang yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah khusus untuk kami. Menu hari ini benar-benar enak. Namun aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siangku sejak tadi. Entahlah, pikiranku melayang pada kejadian dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Yaa, jika itu bisa di sebut menyatakan perasaan. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah tahu jika aku menyukainya. Namun sampai saat ini aku belum mendapat jawaban. Dan sejak tadi aku tidak melihat si mungil menggemaskan pujaan hatiku itu.

Saking fokusnya memikirkan Baekhyun, aku sampai tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Kris memanggil namaku. Aku tersentak kaget dan meringis saat Kris memukul kepalaku cukup keras. Semoga saja hal ini tidak menyebabkan amnesia. Jika iya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya.

"Ya, kenapa kau memukulku?!" Aku mendelik kesal pada Kris. Bule yang satu ini selalu saja seenaknya.

"Kau mengabaikanku, bodoh. Kali ini apalagi? Baekhyun?" Aku mendengus, namun tak lama aku tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar. "Y-ya, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau masih waras kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sudah gila?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? benar-benar mengerikan."

"Aku akan memulai pendekatanku."

"Pada Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin jika itu kau."

"Sudah sejauh mana kau melakukan pendekatan?"

"Aku mengatakan padanya jika aku menyukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?" 

"Respon Baekhyun tentu saja."

"Tidak ada. Dia sepertinya terkejut."

"Tentu saja dia terkejut, bodoh. Kau mengatakannya secara tiba-tiba."

"Habisnya aku takut jika dia diambil orang. Jadi sebelum terlambat aku katakan saja."

..

..

..

Sejak pengakuan dadakan saat itu, aku tidak melihat Baekhyun lagi selama 2 hari ini. Bahkan dia tidak datang ke gedung olahraga. Apa dia marah padaku? Bahkan saat kutanyakan pada Sehun, lelaki itu juga tidak tahu kenapa sikap Baekhyun berubah. Ahh.. ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

Aku melangkah bosan menuju ruang music. Mendudukan tubuhku di depan sebuah grand piano dan memainkan nada dengan sembarang. Biar saja, aku sedang galau.

"Bagaimana ini?" Aku menumpukkan kepalaku di atas tuts piano. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Masa iya baru permulaan sudah seperti ini? Baekhyun pasti membenciku, makanya dia tidak mau menemuiku. Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil sebah gitar yang tak jauh dariku. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang baru-baru ini kuciptakan. Sebenarnya aku menulis lagu ini untuk Baekhyun, karena dia adalah inspirasiku. Aku terlalu larut dalam permainan hingga aku tak sadar jika sedari tadi orang yang mengganggu pikiranku berada di ambang pintu. Menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Sontak saja aku menghentikan permainanku dan hendak menghampirinya sebelum dia pergi lagi.

Grep

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu!"

"Ma-maaf jika aku mengganggu sunbae, a-aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan.. dan… aku akan pergi."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Kau tidak menggangguku." Aku masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. menariknya memasuki ruang music.

"T-tapi sunbae." Aku tidak peduli dengan protesnya. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tentang kenapa dia tidak datang ke GOR saat kami latihan? Kemana dia selama dua hari ini? kenapa dia seperti menghindar dariku? Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Aku meremas pundak kecilnya.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kemana kau selama dua hari ini? kenapa kau tidak datang ke gedung olahraga? Dan kenapa kau seperti menghindariku? Apa karena pengakuanku yang tiba-tiba waktu itu?" Aku melihatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kedua bolamatanya bergerak gelisah.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu." Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi saat aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejak kau masuk di sekolah ini." Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Selama itu?"

"Ya. Aku bahkan sering memperhatikanmu selama ini. Katakan saja aku gila, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"A-aku.. aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan suka padaku. " Baekhyun meremas jemari kecilnya yang ia letakan diatas pangkuannya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap kepalan tangannya sendiri. "La-lagi pula, kita bahkan baru mengenal."

"Tapi aku sudah mengetahui dirimu sejak lama."

"Tapi aku tidak. Maksudku, aku baru mengenal sunbae belum lama ini. Dan aku tidak tahu perasaanku pada sunbae seperti apa." Aku mengerti perasaannya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Baekhyun. Mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf kalau itu menakutimu." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan aku mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku mendudukan tubuhku disampingnya. Tersenyum miris karena di tolak oleh orang yang sangat ku sukai. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Ah, karena kau ada disini, maukah kau mendengar musikku?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanpa menatapku. "Hey, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. selalu di tolak. Hh, padahal aku ini sangat tampan." Aku tertawa mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang sangat canggung bagi kami. Tanpa menunggu lama aku meraih gitarku dan mulai memainkan lagu yang baru saja ku ciptakan. Tentu saja pemeran utamanya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Aku telah menyelesaikan laguku. Kulihat Baekhyun menatapku tanpa berkedip. Apa dia begitu terpesona padaku?

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh? Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Permainan sunbae sangat bagus, aku menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tahu, lagu ini kubuat khusus untukmu."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau adalah inspirasiku saat aku menulis lagu ini."

"Te-terima kasih, sunbae." Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi wajah manisnya merona. Benar-benar manis.

..

..

..

Setelah insiden penolakan waktu itu, aku mencoba untuk menyibukkan diriku dengan berbagai macam aktifitas. Turnamen basket antar SMU tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Waktu latihan kami di tambah menjadi beberapa jam dari biasanya.

Baekhyun masih sering datang dan melihat latihan kami di gedung olaghraga. Meskipun tujuan awalnya adalah melihat Sehun bermain, namun aku berharap dia bisa memperhatikanku seperti dia memperhatikan Sehun. Aku terkadang iri pada Sehun yang bisa bersama Bekhyun setiap waktu.

"Chanyeol-ah, focus. Kau adalah MVP tim basket sekolah kita. Jadi jangan lengah, oke?!" Aku mengangguk saat Changmin hyung berkata demikian. Dalam pertandingan ini, aku memiliki peran besar untuk membawa tim kami pada kemenangan.

..

..

..

Turnamen basket akan dimulai besok. Hari ini kami diberi libur latihan untuk meningkatkan stamina sebelum bertanding esok hari. Aku berniat menemui Baekhyun hari ini. Namun, saat aku hendak memanggil Baekhyun, seseorang menahan lenganku. Kim Seohyun. Mantan kekasihku saat aku masih kelas 1. Aku menatap kearah di mana Baekhyun berada, namun pemuda manis itu sudah tak berada di sana. Dan tanpa peduli dengan panggilannya, aku meninggalkan wanita itu dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin dia salah paham.

Setelah berkeliling mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, aku menemukan pemuda manis itu tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga lantai 2. Pemuda manis itu duduk termenung seorang diri.

"Kau disini rupanya." Baekhyun tersentak sampai ia hampir saja terjungkal jika saja tanganku tidak memegang tangannya dengan refleks.

"Ke-kenapa sunbae disini?"

"Aku mencarimu." Kulihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatapku. Kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengannya selalu saja seperti ini. "Kenapa tadi kau langsung pergi?" manic kembar Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Yang kutahu ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku. "Kenapa kau diam?" aku meremas bahunya pelan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"K-kenapa sunbae mencariku?"

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi tadi?" Aku menatap lurus mata Baekhyun. Namun pemuda itu maish saja mengalihkan pandanganya dariku. "Aku bertanya padamu, Baek." Aku meraih dagu lancip Baekhyun agara pemuda manis ini menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun meremas jemarinya karena gugup. Aku mengerti kegelisahan yang di alami Baekhyun.

"Baek, yang tadi dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau jangan salah paham, okay?"

"Benarkah?" Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Besok aku akan bertanding. Jika aku menang, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Kau mau mengabulkannya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, namun ia kembali menatapku. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Arasseo, aku akan berjuang untukmu, dan untuk sekolah kita. Aku janji aku akan membawa kemenangan ini kehadapanmu." Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi dan aku langsung membawanya kedalam pelukanku.

..

..

..

Ini adalah hari yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu. Selain karena ini adalah turnamen yang besar, ini juga pertaruhan hidupku. Keinginanku untuk menang dan memenangkan hati Baekhyun sangat besar. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Aku menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum memasuki lapangan bersama tim lain.

Pertandingan dimulai. Latihan yang selama ini kami lakukan tidak sia-sia. Terbukti dari poin tim kami lebih unggul 10 poin dari pada tim lawan. Aku tidak menyangka jika tim lawan sangat kuat. Dimenit-menit terakhir, selisih poin kami hanya 2 poin. Dan sialnya tim lawan lebih unggul dari pada tim kami. Pada menit terakhir aku mendapatkan kesempatan melakukan shoot threepoint. Dengan segenap kemampuanku, aku melempar bola kearah ring bersamaan bunyi peluit panjang tanda permainan berakhir. Akhirnya, kemenangan berada di tangan kami.

Sorakan dari pendukung tim kami menggema di gedung pertandingan. Aku tidak menyangka bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan sempurna. Pelukan dari anggota tim dan juga pelatih kuterima. Mereka bahkan tidak henti-hentinya memujiku melakukan yang terbaik di saat-saat terakhir.

Aku melirik kearah bangku pemain dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup saat aku mendekatinya.

"S-selamat sunbae, kau melakukan yang terbaik." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku. Jadi, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Eum."

Aku melangkah semakin dekat, hingga ujung sepatu kami bersentuhan. Aku menatap intens wajah manis Baekhyun yang menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu kan jika selama ini aku menyukaimu? Ah, ani, aku mencintaimu?" Baekhyun mengangguk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?" Aku menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. Menunggu jawaban apa yang akan aku terima.

"A-aku mau, sunbae." Tanpa menunggu lama, aku membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukanku. Memeluknya erat seraya mengecup keningnya cukup lama. Aku benar-benar bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie." Aku benar-benar mengabaikan seruan-seruan tidak jelas di belakangku. Yang jelas, aku sangat bahagia. "Hey, bisakah kau tidak seformal itu pada kekasihmu?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Hal itu membuatku gemas dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggigit ujung hidung mancungnya. "Mulai saat ini, panggil aku Chanyeollie, atau Chagi, atau yeobo terserah sesukamu."

Wajah merahnya ia benamkan di pelukanku seraya merengek manja. "We?"

"A-aku malu, Chanyeollie." Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk hari ini.

"Aigoo, kekasihku ini benar-benar menggemaskan." Aku semakin memeluknya erat dan berkali-kali mengecup keningnya. Menyalurkan betapa aku sangat mencintai kekasihku ini. Cintaku, Byun Baekhyun.

..

..

End

..

..

Cuap-cuap : Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya readers yang nungguin Remember Me, sama Shut Up! saya belum bisa lanjutin. Becose saya masih bingung. Karena saking bingungnya, makanya muncul FF ini. maklumlah kalau jelek, dan gak jelas, alur berantakan dan typo bertebaran karena yaa,, saya ngetik ini Cuma sekali duduk. Kalau kalian bingung jangan nanya saya, saya juga bingung.

Ah iya, ini adalah updatetan berjamaah bareng author-author Chanbaek yang fenomenal **SilvieVienoy96, Hyurien92, Blood Type-B, JongTakgu88, Pupuputri, Cactus93, Uchanbaek27x06, Jonah Kim Feat Flameshine, RedApple, Baekbychuu, Myka Reien, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeo, Sigmame, Oh Lana,.** Sekaligus kado untuk kak dewi (Hyurien92), kak Ella (Baeknychuu), sama kak Sonk (Cactus93) yang ultah bulan ini :-D

Jangan lupa mampir di lapak mereka ya…

See you next FF


	8. Chapter 8

Udara begitu dingin meskipun langit cukup cerah hari ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri trotoar menuju apartemen yang kutinggali selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Seharian penuh berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tugas membuat kepalaku rasanya mau pecah.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah swalayan yang tak terlalu besar. Sejak siang tadi perutku belum terisi apapun. Aku memutuskan memasuki swalayan dan membeli beberapa bungkus roti untuk mengganjal perutku sementara waktu.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari swalayan yang baru saja ku singgahi. Istirahat sejenak seraya memakan roti yang kubeli kupikir tak apa. Aku melirik sekilas seorang bocah yang kuperkirakan berusia anak SMA tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatku. Mungkin seseorang yang sama sepertiku tengah beristirahat menikmati udara sore hari yang terasa dingin namun menenangkan di waktu bersamaan.

Tak terasa satu bungkus roti sudah habis kulahap. Sekali lagi ku lirik bocah yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Tak ku sangka anak itu menatapku lekat degan mata yang terlihat lucu. Sesekali ia melirik bungkusan roti yang berada di pangkuanku seraya memegang perutnya.

Oh mungkin ia lapar

"Kau mau?" aku mengulurkan satu bungkus roti yang masih utuh padanya. Bocah itu menatapku dan roti ditanganku bergantian. Terlihat ragu untuk menerima dan ragu untuk menolak. "Ambillah." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus untuk mengambil roti di tanganku. Ada kilau binar dimatanya saat roti yang tadi ditanganku kini berpindah ketangannya. Ia menatapku sekali lagi dengan seulas senyum di bibir kecilnya. Terlihat senang dengan apa yang ia terima. Tanpa menunggu lama ia memakan roti yang ku berikan dengan lahap. Hey, berapa lama bocah ini tak makan?

Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Anak ini memiliki tubuh yang mungil menurutku. Wajahnya kecil dan terlihat manis untuk seukuran anak laki-laki. Matanya yang kecil berbinar bahagia saat satu buah roti berpindah ke perutnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat lucu di mataku.

Saat matahari mulai bergulir, aku beranjak dan mulai melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti.

Tap

Tap

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Keningku berkerut dan aku menoleh kebelakang. Bocah yang tadi duduk di sampingku kini tengah berdiri di belakangku dan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Apakah bocah ini mengikutiku? Aku mengedikan bahu tak peduli. Mungkin saja rumahnya searah dengan jalanku saat ini. tanpa curiga aku melangkahkan kakiku. Namun setelah sepuluh menit berlalu aku menoleh (lagi) dan menadapati anak yang sama berada di belakangku. Menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" Ku lihat bocah di hadapanku mengedip polos."Apa kau mengikutiku sedari tadi?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi dan kulihat tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya memilin ujung baju lusuhnya. Apa dia tidak bisa berbicara? Aku menghela nafas pelan. Berjalan tiga langkah mendekatinya. "Ini sudah sore, pulanglah. Dan jangan mengikutiku lagi, okay?" aku menepuk kepalanya dua kali. Mencoba bersikap halus pada bocah dihadapanku.

Aku berbalik hendak melanjutkan langkahku namun kurasakan bajuku tertarik pelan. Aku menatap bingung pada bocah di hadapanku. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapanku. Mungkin mengucapkan terima kasih atas satu bungkus roti yang sudah ku berikan. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terlihat hanya segaris. Setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkanku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

.

Besoknya aku kembali mendapati bocah kemarin yang tak kuketahui namanya tengah duduk di bangku yang sama di taman. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbinar seolah aku adalah seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Aku membawa langkahku kearahnya dan mendudukan tubuhku di tempat yang sama.

"Apa kau menungguku?" Bocah di sampingku tersenyum seraya mengangguk cepat. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sejak kemarin aku tidak mendengar ia mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Ah, siapa namamu?" Aku menunggunya berbicara namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Kulihat ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku pikir mungkin anak ini tidak bisa berbicara.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong." Bocah ini mengangguk dua kali merespon ucapanku. Pembicaraan satu arah. selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti ini. Ya, meskipun diluaran sana banyak tapi ini adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang seperti ini.

"Ini untukmu." Aku mengulurkan satu bungkus roti yang kubeli dari kantin kampusku sebelum aku pulang tadi. ia menerimanya dengan tatapan seperti biasa, penuh binar seolah-olah apa yang kuberikan adalah emas berharga bernilai jutaan dolar. Padahal ini hanyalah sebuah roti isi yang harganya hanya 2000 won.

Dan sejak hari ini, setiap sore aku bertemu dengannya dan menikmati satu bungkus roti bersama-sama.

.

.

Semakin sering berinteraksi dengannya meskipun hanya satu arah, aku merasa nyaman bercerita dengannya. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik. tentu saja, jika selain mendengar apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Aku banyak menceritakan hal-hal tentang keseharianku di kampus. Bagaimana teman-temanku yang kuanggap kurang waras, bagaimana kehidupanku yang selama 2 tahun ini terlihat sangat membosankan, dan juga seorang gadis yang kusukai di kampus. Terkadang juga aku melempar sebuah lelucon yang sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali namun kulihat ia tertawa bahagia. Meskipun hanya suara tanpa kata, tapi suaranya benar-benar indah.

Dan begitulah, aku akan menghabiskan waktu senggang di sore hari setelah pulang kuliah untuk bertemu dengannya dan bercerita banyak hal padanya.

.

.

.

Di suatu sore, ia menemuiku dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sepertinya ia sedang bahagia.

"Hey, apa yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini?" Aku tidak bisa tidak bertanya. Bibirku gatal jika tidak menanyakan perihal itu padanya. Kulihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya yang mungil. Sebuah notebook? "Wow, kau membawa itu hari ini?" Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Menulis sesuatu didalam notebook baru miliknya.

" _Maaf aku baru bisa membawa ini hari ini. Namaku Byun Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun? Nama yang manis seperti wajahnya. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Namun kupikir itu terlalu lama karena ia harus menulisnya.

" _Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol hari ini?"_

"Aku merasa bahagia sekali hari ini. coba tebak apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini?" entah kenapa aku sangat bersemangat untuk bercerita hari ini. Baekhyun menatapku bingung sebelum menulis sesuatu di dalam notebooknya.

" _Aku tidak tahu. Mungkinkah Chanyeol mendapat nilai bagus?"_ aku terkekeh pelan membaca tulisannya. Anak ini benar-benar polos.

"Ya, salah satunya itu. tapi ada hal yang membuatku saaangat bahagia."

" _Eung, aku tidak tau."_ Ia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan lucu.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Nana hari ini. dan kau tahu? Dia menerima pernyataanku" Aku merasa begitu gembira hingga tak menyadari wajah sendu dari Baekhyun.

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Waktu senggangku kuhabiskan untuk berkencan dengan kekasih baruku.

.

.

.

Hubunganku dengan Nana berjalan lima bulan. Dan selama itu aku jarang bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Aku hanya merasa tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk bertemu dengannya. Kegiatanku di kampus selalu berakhir larut. Hubunganku dengan Nana pun semakin merenggang karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu. Jika ada waktu senggang itupun hanya hari minggu dan aku menghabiskannya dengan berkencan hingga larut malam.

Kegaiatan di universitas semakin padat, dan tingkah kekasihku yang terlihat aneh belakangan ini membuatku uring-uringan. Bahkan emosikupun tidak stabil. Terkadang aku marah pada hal yang sebenarnya sepele. Tepat di bulan ke tujuh hubunganku dengan Nana, aku mendapati kekasihku tengah berselingkuh dengan seorang sunbae di jurusanku yang sebenarnya adalah teman baikku di club basket.

Hujan hari ini mengguyur kota Seoul begitu deras. Aku membiarkan tubuhku basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Pikiranku kacau. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Nafsuku belum terpuaskan meski aku telah menghajar sunbae itu hingga sekarat.

Bahkan saat tangan kecil menggenggam tanganku pun aku tak bisa merasakannya. Keadaanku yang sedang tidak bisa diganggu atau hanya sekedar diajak bicara membuat emosiku cepat naik. Tanpa sadar aku membentak seseorang yang sama sekali tak bersalah dan tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Berhenti menggangguku sialan!"

Kulihat tubuh kecilnya menengang dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Baekhyun mundur selangkah sebelum dirinya berlari meninggalkanku dengan mata yang memerah.

"Oh sial!"

.

.

.

Aku merenung di dalam kamar mandi membiarkan guyuran air yang keluar dari lubang kecil shower membasuh tubuhku. Seharusnya aku tidak membentaknya. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata kasar pada bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang masalah yang kuhadapi.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jika biasanya Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menungguku, sudah lima hari ini aku yang menunggunya. Aku selalu menyelesaikan tugasku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hanya agar aku bisa menunggu Baekhyun. Mungkin saja bocah itu menungguku di waktu yang tidak seperti biasa. Pernah suatu hari aku menunggunya dari pagi hingga malam hari, namun tetap saja aku tidak melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Ah,bocah yang selalu duduk dibangku taman itu? Aku sering melihatnya duduk di situ setiap hari beberapa bulan belakangan ini. sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Namun sudah seminggu ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Anak itu sering sekali membeli roti isi di sini." Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan seorang bibi penjaga toko yang pernah kusinggahi dulu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Mendengar ucapan bibi ini tentang Baekhyun membuat dadaku sesak. Sesak sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa aku tidak bisa bernafas. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyesal.

Di minggu berikutnya aku kembali ketempat itu dengan lesu. Berharap aku bisa menemukan Baekhyun duduk disana menungguku dengan senyum manis seperti biasa. Hari ini hujan gerimis. Sekarang aku tidak lagi membiarkan tubuhku terguyur hujan. Sebuah payung trasnparan berada di tanganku.

Langkahku terhenti di depan taman tempatku biasa menunggu Baekhyun. Menatap bangku panjang yang biasa kugunakan untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang kali ini tidak kosong. Seseorang yang selama ini aku tunggu-tunggu, Seseorang yang selama ini muncul disetiap mimpiku, Seseorang yang selama ini aku rindukan, Dan Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan mengisi hatiku yang hampa tengah duduk diam membiarkan tubuh kurusnya terguyur hujan.

Tanpa kusadari aku belari kearahnya. Namun langkahku terhenti saat kulihat wajahnya penuh lebam dan noda tanah diseluruh tubuhnya. Seperti ada sebuah palu besar menghantam dadaku melihat Baekhyun-ku dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"B-Baek." Suaraku bergetar saat memanggil namanya. Tubuh kecilnya tersentak kaget. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongkak menatapku. Dengan cepat ia berdiri menatapku dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. "Baekhyun-ah." Ia melangkah mundur hendak berlari sebelum tangaku mencekal tangannya yang kurus. Membawa tubuh ringkihnya kedalam pelukanku. Membiarkan payung transparan yang sejak tadi kupegang terjatuh begitu saja.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku yang bergetar menahan isakan. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir begitu saja bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur tubuh kami.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berdiri ditengah guyuran air hujan, aku membawa Baekhyun keapartementku yang sederhana. Awalnya ia memberontak, namun setelah aku menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia menurut padaku meskipun ada rasa was-was dalam dirinya.

"Kita bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, setelah itu aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Aku menunggu Bekhyun yang tengah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabar. Selama itu aku memikirkan kesalahanku yang mengabaikannya selama beberapa bulan. Jika saja bisa, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahanku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja dibuka oleh Baekhyun. Bocah manis itu keluar dengan piyama biru yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kecil ditubuhku namun terlihat begitu besar ditubuhnya. Benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ia mengangguk pelan seraya melangkah dengan ragu mendekatiku. Aku menarik tangannya pelan untuk duduk dihadapanku. Luka di sudut bibirnya dan lebam diwajahnya benar-benar menggngguku. Jika saja aku bertemu dengan orang yang sudah melukai Baekhyun-ku, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun darinya. "Untuk selama ini, maafkan aku ya." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Dan mengangguk kecil setelahnya.

Dan malam ini, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Karena orang yang selama ini aku tunggu, berada didekatku. Di dalam pelukanku.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah Baekhyun tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemetku dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun-ku. Langkahku terhenti disebuah toko hadiah. Aku berencana akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Sebuah boneka rilakuma berukuran jumbo kurasa itu bagus.

Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu apartementku. Menekan beberapa digit tombol sebagai kunci pengaman dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Kulihat dihadapanku Baekhyun tersenyum manis menunggu kedatanganku.

"C-Chan-yeol su-dah pu-lang? se-la-mat da – " aku tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan ini. mengabaikan hadiah yang akan kuberikan terjatuh dilantai, aku segera meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukanku. Mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menjawab doaku.

"Te-te-rima kasih Chan-yeollie."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku merasa bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun-ku, belahan jiwaku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih Baekhyunnie."


End file.
